Multiverse  Arrival
by Dylan Clearbrook
Summary: Kara and Crew leave Otherverse and find a permanent home in the Continuum Worlds Multiverse!
1. Chapter 1

_**Arrival**_

_**© Dylan Clearbrook**_

(Author's note: This is the beginning of the Continuum Worlds: Multivere stories where Kara and Crew leave Otherverse and are relocated in The Multiverse and follows immediately after a three part Otherverse story called "Crisis Revisited" and flows directly from that story. Unfortunately, since "Crisis Revisited" was a collaborative effort with another writer, and I do not have permission to post it on , it can only be read at the Continuum Worlds. )

"From a Distant world...yet our own will she come! Through a ripple in space and time, from a crisis again will she appear and she, and those that come with her, will call our world home! From another Earth she will come, and other Earth's she will visit. And she will bind those worlds in an alliance...but who knows if even that will be enough to deliver our worlds from..."

The Last words of Dr. Stephen Strange as recorded by his daughter, Dr. Stephanie Strange, in 1986

**Prologue**

**Otherverse**

**Ripple Strike**

**2001**

"I still think we should have sent you to Ian's tower!" Kara glared at Carrie and Karen, her countenance softening as they looked back at her.

"We wouldn't have gone." Carrie had the nerve to answer honestly.

"We're here and this is where we belong." Karen added. Kara shook her head and looked around.

They were once again gathered in the lounge, this time with a large table set up to house the temporarily displaced Kandorians. Kara sighed and pulled what appeared to be a large playing card from the breast pocket of her leather jacket.

"_Ian!_" She shivered. The card, feeling cold in her hands, was more than a simply playing card. The face of the card had been painstakingly painted to portray an exact likeness of Lord Ian. Now, as she held the card, the face swirled and the image seemed to move, the eyes turning to lock with hers.

"_Would you like me to pull you through?_" Ian's voice seemed to ring in her mind as she shook her head.

"_No, I just wanted to make sure that the rest of the Kandorians were there and safe._" She didn't speak aloud; knowing that verbalization was unnecessary.

"_They are here_," was the instant reply. "_I am already tapping into the computer systems they left on the station to preserve information they have already gathered and to utilize its equipment to monitor the Passage of the Ripple_." The image on the card paused momentarily. "_Zal is here and is demanding that I pull you through, with or without your permission_."

"_You try and I will cut the connection instantly_." Kara warned, moving one hand so that she could, if necessary, cover the face of the card, effectively ending the communication. "_The Kandorians had a good concept. We can't afford to have all our eggs in one basket. If something happens to us, at least you and Zal will still be around to pick up the pieces, and vice versa_."

"_Agreed_." Ian's voice in her mind grudgingly replied. "_I must end now. There are some matters I must attend to before the Ripple hits_." There was another slight pause. "_Take care, Kara Zor-El. We shall meet again_."

"_You take care_!" Kara countered. "_And tell Zal…tell my brother to take care as well. He will make a good Superman for this world_!"

There were no further words, yet Kara had the impression that Ian nodded…and then the connection was broken, the card no longer cold in her hands. Carefully she slid the card back into the breast pocket of her jacket.

"Here it comes!" Jenny called out. Everyone tensed, moving into closer around the large table. As if by instinct, hands reached out to clutch hands. Jenny threw her hands up over her head and green light spewed from her fingers, flowing out and around to form a dark green, translucent bubble around everyone.

And the Ripple passed over the Earth!

**Between**

An instant forever, nowhere and everywhere.

Beyond the green glow of the bubble, nothingness…and everything. Colors swirled and flashed, worlds solidified and faded away.

There was sound, but no movement.

Carrie and Karen could only watch helplessly as Kara screamed, the gash on her cheek reopening, and then fading away, as if it had never been.

Bright spots of blood appeared on Rogue's uniform, indicating that the healed wounds she had received were reopening.

Lar screamed in pain as blood gushed from his torn eye. Just to fade and reveal a whole…seeing eye where there had been only an empty socket. The scars no longer visible.

Then….nothingness.

**Chapter 1:**

_**Reconstruction**_

**Metropolis**

**Lexcorps HQ**

**Penthouse**

**2003**

Metropolis was the model of reconstruction. Here and there were monuments and bare spaces, left as grim reminders of those horrible days. But for the most part, Metropolis had recovered and even prospered. Gleaming towers reached for the clouds and sprawling suburbia spread outward.

The haze of pollution, so long a constant companion of the city, no longer hung over the city.

Vehicles, some hovering just above the heated road surface, others streaming along traditional wheels, once again clogged the highways as commuters made their way to and from work, yet pollution was hardly a concern. Scientific advancements and the desperate need had done away with the smog emitting engines. Not grim, perhaps, but yet another reminder of those horror-filled days.

Throughout the world, it was much the same. True, there were some areas that had not even begun to rebuild. And there were other areas that had no need.

Yet reconstruction was continuing still in most parts as people in all lands once again lifted their eyes to the sky…in pride and defiance.

And it was a much colder place as those that looked up…noted that something was missing…something…or someone.

Mercy stepped out of the shower, toweling her hair and then wrapping it in the towel before slipping on a light housecoat.

Stepping out of the luxurious master bath, she made her way through the almost decadent bedroom into the spacious living area.

The lights, dim before she entered, automatically brightened as she stepped into the room and looked around.

Usually she would find him sprawled on the couch, remote in his hand, flipping through channels on the holoset, or pacing back and forth, a phone stuck in his ear, giving orders or receiving reports of the day's activities.

Now he was nowhere in sight. With a sigh, Mercy turned and walked across the burgundy carpet and stood at the sliding doors that lead to the grand balcony. From here, one could look out and view Metropolis in all its night time splendor.

And it was here that she found him, leaning against the rail, an untouched martini in his hand, gazing out.

She often found him here, so was not too surprised. He came here when the memories weighed too heavy. When he needed to get away…when he needed to relive the past.

It was hard, sometimes, competing with ghosts, but Mercy never complained. They all, everyone, had ghosts. Loved ones, brides, husbands, parents and children.

Stepping out, Mercy came up next to him, taking the martini glass and setting it on one of the tables.

She paused as she glanced at the object on that particular table, reaching out to touch the fused alien metal before returning to him and snuggling up against him.

Lex Luthor smiled down at her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder before turning his attention back to the city.

"I'm doing it again, aren't I?" He asked.

"Yes you are." She answered without anger. "But it's okay. If anyone has a right to mourn, it is you…even after all this time."

"Mourn?" Lex looked down at her, a puzzled look on his face. "Is that what it is? Mourning?" He shook his head and looked back out again. "I wouldn't call it mourning. Honoring, remembering. But not mourning." He sighed. "I finished mourning long ago…but I will never forget. I can't."

"You can't because you've never forgiven him for stealing Lois from you." Mercy teased.

"Maybe that's it." He chuckled and pulled her close to him. "No, Lois picked the right man. I know that now. I knew it then. There was never anything to forgive. And it never came between us."

He was silent as the memories rushed back.

He had been there when Clark had received the first alarm from his Fortress of Solitude. Someone, or something, had breached the Phantom Zone.

While Clark sped towards the Antarctic, another alarm sounded. Someone had attacked and killed Dr. Strange and had caused every detection device on the planet to go haywire at the same moment.

And as Clark touched down at his Fortress, the third alarm sounded.

While he stared in horror at the red and blue bundle before the door of the massive fortress, while he discovered that seven criminals had escaped from the Zone and pulled his boyhood friend out with them, Khund fighter craft dropped from the heavens in specifically targeted areas around the world, their bombs and lasers destroying the major governmental seats of the world powers.

While Clark's friend, Mon-El, died a slow painful death, troop carriers appeared in the skies, dropping to earth and disgorging hundreds of thousands of Khund warriors.

That was the summer of 1986. The year the earth almost ceased to exist.

After Washington, Metropolis had been the next target for those forces assaulting the North American Continent.

Unlike Washington, however, the aim was not to obliterate, but to crush resistance.

And so the Khunds entered the city, killing and destroying as they went. And they were not alone.

The seven escaped Phantom Zone criminals had spread out across the world, joining with the Khunds, making them an unbeatable force…even if the Terrans had had weaponry advanced enough to put up more than a token resistance.

Across the globe it was the same. The Khunds landing, destroying, rounding up those Terrans they did not kill outright and herding them onto their massive transports. The fate of those captives was never learned.

"You did what you could do, Lex." Mercy's voice brought him back to the present. "You even led your own teams in assaults against the Khunds."

"Hah!" Lex snorted and turned away from the view, pulling a chair and seating himself at the table that bore the strange device. "I would be ash if it had not been for my people and the Golden Girl."

The Golden Girl. Mercy shook her head. She had not seen the mysterious Golden Girl that came blazing out of the sky in green flame, swatting Khunds and Kryptonians aside like so many matchsticks. Thousands claimed to have seen her, but no pictures, not videos, no actual proof existed to show that she had been real.

"Lex, you know the UEG Medical Director has determined that the Golden Girl was merely a mass hallucination." Mercy ventured.

"The UEG Medical Director is a quack and we both know it!" Lex snorted. "I wish Banner had not stepped down."

"He was all but forced to resign, Lex, thanks to the Friends of Humanity." Mercy grimaced. "If anyone shouldn't have stepped down, it is you!"

"I couldn't do it anymore, Mercy." Lex shook his head. "Besides, I was the one that pushed for mandatory presidential term limits, remember? I served my two terms and that was all I could do."

He reached out and picked up the alien device, flipping it over and over in his hands.

"I pushed for the Unified World Government when those idiots just wanted to revive the United Nations." He recollected. "When they elected me the first president, I pushed our people to study and copy and learn from the Khund and Kryptonian technology. I pushed to restart the Space programs around the globe. I am the one who got the ball rolling on the terraforming of Mars and Venus, I am the one that gave reconstruction a jump start!"

Mercy listened without saying a word. There was no need to remind Lex that those same accomplishments, accomplishments that had earned him the adoration of a majority of the world's population, had also earned him a great many enemies.

It never ceased to amaze her how people reacted to Lex. She often wondered if her own devotion to him was due to that unknown…aura…that seemed to surround him.

She had been part of his Assault teams back in '86 and '87. And then, after his election to the UEG presidency, she had assumed the position of his personal body guard and his liaison with Sec-Pol, the UEG global police agency.

She smiled now as she recalled the day Lex had stepped down as President and resumed his position as CEO of LexCorps. He had told her, quite clearly, that if she wished to remain his body guard, then she would just have to marry him.

She remembered being furious with the man. How DARE he accuse her of nagging him like a wife!

"Besides," Lex went on, smiling once again, "you try to convince Johnny Storm that his lady love is a mere hallucination!"

Mercy giggled at that. Johnny's infatuation with the Golden Girl was secretly a source of amusement.

Johnny was one of the few who actually came face to face with the Golden Girl. She was, according to his description, the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Deep golden skin, blond hair and blue eyes (dark blue irises with a black pupil surrounded by a very light blue where an earth man's eyes would be white) and pointed ears…like an elf!

She had saved him from the guns of a Khund Warrior, whisking him to safety.

The way he described it, the moment their eyes met, a shock had passed between them…and Johnny was convinced that he had met the love of his life.

It had also been Johnny that had handed in the report that the Golden Girl had been forced to retreat…badly injured. She had not been seen since. But Johnny was convinced that she was not dead…and that she would return…someday.

"I think I'd rather convince him that the sun is green." Mercy admitted. She shook her head. "And as for Bruce, Sue says he is happier than ever now, working for Reed!" She pushed away from the railing and ran her hand over Lex's bald pate. "And that reminds me…Reed and Sue should be here soon. You DO remember that you invited them over for dinner, don't you?"

"Of course." Lex smiled, taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips. "You go get ready. I will be there in a moment."

Mercy frowned and sighed but did as he said, leaving him on the balcony…with his memories…for just a little longer.

Lex twirled the device in his hands and shook his head.

Such a small thing…and yet it saved us. It saved us all…and doomed others.

Lex looked up into the star filled sky as his memories once again ranged back.

Memories that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

His eyes closed as the faces passed before him. Clark Kent, Pete Ross, Lana Lang, Lois Kent, Jimmy Olsen, Steve Trevor, Bruce Wayne, Diana Prince, Oliver Queen, Billy Batson, Mary Bromfield, J'onn J'onzz, Ray Palmer, Arthur Curry, Barry Allen, the list went on. Not all the people on the list had super powers or extraordinary abilities, but they were all heroes. And they had all died trying to preserve the two things they cherished more than life itself…Freedom and the Human race!

So many…and for what? Lex hefted the artifact in his hands, as if he were about to hurl it over the railing…and then gently placed it back on the table.

The battles had raged around the globe. The Mage, Mordru, had sent the Khunds, and released the Zoners…and then departed. As if he could care less about the outcome. He had come for one thing…to steal the power of Dr. Strange. Whether he got what he came for no one could say. But once Strange was dead, Mordru seemed to have lost all interest in the fate of the world upon which he had unleashed massive destruction.

The Khunds were not invincible. In fact, had it not been for the Zoners, the heroes would have been able to beat the Khunds back into space before too long.

But the Zoners were there and they were responsible for the deaths of many heroes…including Clark Kent…Superman!

That was the day Lex hated to remember most. It was to be a day of deliverance…and loss.

Superman, with Lex and three teams of LexCorps soldiers, had stormed a Khund command post…only to find it manned not only by Khunds, but by three Zoners…Jax-Ur, Dr. Xadu, and Prof. Vakox.

It had ended with Jax, Xadu, and Superman lying dead on the floor in the control center, with Lex, in his power armor, and a handful of surviving troops facing a Kryptonian exposed to yellow Kryptonite…Prof. Vakox.

The insane Kryptonian scientist had screamed at them in Kryptonian….a language Lex could read fluently, thanks to Clark, but could only understand a few spoken words.

Vakox had held the object Lex now held in his hands…over his head, his eyes wide, foam frothing from his lips…and pressed the object's only switch.

Later Lex would recall feeling dizzy and then feeling a wrenching pain within…as if someone had reached in to his guts, grabbed his very soul…and yanked part of it out!

And then nothing. The object, fused, fell to the floor, rolling back and forth.

Of Vakox, there was no sign…nor was there any sign of the dead zoners…only Superman's body remained.

Around the globe it was the same story. At the same instant, reports came in detailing the sudden disappearance of the Zoners. (All the reporters also reported a spell of dizziness at the same moment)

There was, however, no time for rejoicing…just as there was no time for grieving. The Zoners were gone…but the Khunds remained!

Using captured weaponry, and led by Lex himself, the Khunds were chased from the Earth's surface (though for years afterward small pockets of Khunds, abandoned by their brethren, would be found here and there.). But it didn't stop there.

The Earth forces used the Khunds' own space craft against them. Capturing transport ships and boarding orbiting battleships.

It was only then that Lex had learned the horrible fate they had barely avoided. Had they not taken the battle to the Khunds in orbit when they did, the Khunds would have bombed Earth until nothing remained but a burnt out cinder.

And all this possible…because of a child's toy!

After the battle had been won…after Lex had returned to fight more battles to begin reconstruction and improvement…after he had returned to civilian life…Lex had finally been able to turn his mind to that item that had saved the day.

It was, he was able to determine, a Probability device. A device whose only purpose was to cause multiple splits in the time line, thus creating one alternate reality after another.

Lex had been able to decipher enough, with the help of Reed Richards and Tony Stark, to construct a viewer that would allow them to see what the device had wrought before it burnt out.

With that view they had, so far, been able to see into two other worlds…two alternate realities.

One, which Lex promptly named Earth-2 (counting this world as Earth-1), was similar to his own…with major differences.

That world existed, as it should. Its technical advancement in tune with it's past achievements. In that world, though they had defeated the Zoners and Khunds, the people had opted not to form a Unified Earth Government. Nor had they opted to study and learn from the Khund and Kryptonian technology, electing, instead, to destroy it. While this Earth, Earth-1, had progressed (in most parts of the world) with technology centuries ahead of its time, Earth-2 had elected to go the slower route…they would get there…in their own sweet time.

One thing about this other world that had caused Lex to smile was the sight of the red and blue costume flying through the air. This was…he knew…Lanie Kent. In this world she had died with her mother, Lois, in Metropolis. In that world, she was her Dad's replacement.

The other world Lex was able to look in on caused shivers to run down his spine. Earth-3 had lost the war and was run by the seven Kryptonians, the Khunds…and Mordru!

And Lex had discovered something else about the strange object that had done this…It was a plaything!

Constructed and abandoned by its owner in an age where Earth was still a molten ball that had yet to cool and retrieved later by an insane Prof. Vakox, who had no clue as to its true purpose, it was a device made to amuse the young…by a race so advanced that such tasks were but mundane events to them…things to amuse children.

Earth, this Earth at any rate, had been saved…by a toy!

Lex sighed and stood, once again looking out over the city.

From his vantage point he could see the new golden globe atop the Daily Planet. It had been one of the first buildings to be restored during the reconstruction.

From here he could also see Central Park and the lights that shown on the massive statue that stood in its center…a statue of Superman!

After it was over, Lex had returned with Superman's body, taking it to his Fortress of Solitude.

Surprisingly enough, the Fortress had not been breached…during all that time none of the Zoners had attempted to enter. Most probably because they knew of the deadly traps that awaited any that attempted to break in. Clark never liked to kill, but he knew that there were many things in his Fortress that could cause extreme harm if they fell into the wrong hands. He made sure that would never happen.

Using a coded phrase Clark had taught him…for just such an emergency…Lex had entered the Fortress and turned Clark's body over to the robotic servants. He had then gone about the task of shutting down systems, and securing the Fortress. Clark was right. There was a lot here…and much Lex had learned and secretly incorporated into the technology that now spanned the globe. But the rest must be kept secure.

The Zoo. Lex had initiated the procedures that would place all the exotic animals into suspended animation. There they would remain until something could be done for them.

The last item on his list was one that would haunt him until his dying day.

Though there had been no breach in the Fortress itself…a high-yield nuclear device had been fired into a Khund ship only a mile above. That had caused many of the freestanding objects in the Fortress to be dislodged. The most tragic were the oxygen purifiers that serviced the bottled city of Kandor. Yanked from their moorings as the city toppled, the purifiers had not only cut the oxygen supply to the city, but had effectively blocked the emergency exits. Those Kandorians that had survived what, to them, would have been a massive earthquake, were trapped, doomed to die a slow miserable death as the oxygen depleted.

A quick examination was all it took for Lex to determine that the Kandorians were dead…every last one of them.

At their size it would not have taken long. But to them, it must have seemed like an eternity.

The robotic servants in the Fortress had let it lie…unaware that there was a problem. No alarm had sounded and the detonation had damaged their sensors.

Lex had left the fortress, locking it behind him…and had returned only once…to lay the bodies of Lois and Lanie Kent beside that of their husband and father. Lex had not been back since.

He had then traveled back to his home…in Smallville Kansas…to lay to rest the two people that had meant more to him even than Clark…Jonathon and Martha Kent.

After the death of their parents, Kents had taken Lex and his younger sister, Lena, to raise alongside their adopted child, Clark. It had been the Kents that had spurred Lex on. It had been the Kents, in that critical moment in his life, that had swayed the balance, making sure Lex would strive for the good of mankind.

It was unfortunate that they could not work the same magic twice. For Lena, perhaps twisted mentally at seeing her parents killed, had become destructive. A demonic force of evil in human form. And a constant thorn in his side…as well as in Clark's. She had vowed the destruction of both of them…and had publicly renounced her surname, changing it, instead, to Thorul.

To this day, Lex had no clue what had become of her after the invasion. And though he never spoke of it, he wondered, deep in the back of his mind, whether Lena had had something to do with the invasion. Wondered if all this destruction was just a way for her to get back at both him and Clark for some imagined transgression against her.

He pushed away from the railing, after one last look out over the city.

"Yes." He whispered to the night. "Yes…I still miss them. God knows I miss them."

Sighing, he turned, putting on a smile and heading back into the penthouse…The Richards would be arriving soon.

_**Multiverse**_

Dinner over, Mercy had led everyone to the sitting rooms they could relax and enjoy some good conversation.

She liked it when the Richards visited or, on the rare occasion, that she could get Lex out to Gotham to visit them.

Sometimes Lex needed someone that was his intellectual equal to talk to….and that someone was Reed Richards.

But tonight was not a night for heavy scientific conversation. Sue had made that extremely clear when they arrived, threatening to drop them both off the balcony if they started "talking shop".

"…flipped the switch and green flared through the entire room. Johnny came up out of a sound sleep, convinced that his Golden Girl had returned for him!"

Lex, Mercy, and Sue leaned back in their seats, laughing, as Reed finished the story.

"Then next thing I saw was Bruce running down a hall with Johnny shooting fireballs at him!" Reed chuckled.

Lex laughed, but inside he winced. Another weight on his shoulders.

Though Reed had adamantly denied that it was Lex's fault, that he was equally to blame, Lex could not shake the feeling that he was responsible for what had happened to Reed, Sue, Johnny, and Ben Grimm.

It had happened in the days just prior to Lex taking the position as the UEG's first president.

Working together, they had worked day and night on a new type of engine for what they hoped would be the earth's new space force.

Gutting a small Khund craft, they had installed the prototype engine and then argued about who should go on the flight.

Ben Grimm, the engineer that had overseen most of the installation had put a stop to the argument. The craft would hold four people…and Lex couldn't be one of them.

"Yer too important to risk on sump'en like this." He'd said in his brash manner.

Reed and then others had agreed…and so the final spot of the crew was filled…by Sue!

They had yet to determine exactly what went wrong. Whether it was a defective interface with the prototype and the Khund instruments or merely a fluke.

But something had gone wrong. The engine worked as it was meant to work, but as it did, it released a strange…radiation. An effect neither Reed nor Lex would be able to duplicate in the future.

The effects of the radiation on the crew of the tiny ship were drastic, to say the least.

Alive and unharmed, Reed, Sue, and Johnny were forever changed. Reed found that he could stretch and reshape his body as if it were silly putty.

Sue discovered that she could turn invisible, using her mind to create a force field that bent light around her. Later she found that she could use those same methods to create an almost impenetrable shield around herself and anyone else she chose.

Johnny soon learned that he could ignite his entire body into a hellish flame…becoming a literal Human Torch. Able to fly, and fire blasts of flame that registered from a matchstick to an atom bomb. As time wore on, he gradually learned to do these things without making himself look like a walking flame.

Ben Grimm, unfortunately, did not survive the trip. The energies that bathed him had turned his skin into an orange, rocky substance that Reed later determined was highly toxic. Ben's own skin had poisoned him.

Lex shook the feeling off and turned back to the conversation.

"…think it was funny, but you didn't have to clean the scorch marks off the walls!" Sue was saying while both Mercy and Reed laughed. "I sometimes wonder how someone Bruce's age can stoop to such practical jokes."

"You have to admit that Johnny started it!" Reed gasped, pointing at her.

"So how is Bruce?" Lex leaned forward. "Is he getting used to being normal again?"

"I think so." Reed nodded. "He doesn't seem to miss being the Hulk as much as I thought he would." He shook his head, serious now. "I just wish others would understand that the Hulk is gone."

"You having troubles?" Lex leaned forward, his eyes narrowed. He was convinced that it was pressure put on the current UEG administration by the Friends of Humanity that had caused Bruce to resign the post that he, Lex, had assigned him to while he was in office.

"Not really." Reed shrugged. "We get the occasional crackpot that accuses Wayne-Richards Enterprises of being a mutie loving venture and tries a little sabotage. Usually we only learn about it after Nightwing has stopped the idiots." He frowned. "Though I do wish Richard Grayson would take more of an interest. I think he would be in an excellent position to diffuse some of the problems."

Lex smiled and said nothing. He wondered what Reed would think if he learned that Gotham's favorite playboy and Nightwing were one and the same.

Instead, he turned to Sue, intending to make a totally unrelated remark. He never got to speak. At that instant, a soft, but insistent beeping began to emerge from a wall unit.

Smiling apologetically, he stood and walked to the unit, ready to rip into whoever was disturbing him at this time of the evening.

"Something's up." Reed informed the ladies. He was watching Lex and had seen the man's attitude go from anger to concern to high interest as who-ever it was on the other end reported. His suspicion was confirmed when Lex returned.

"Reed, I hate to spoil this party but something has come up."

"Anything we can help with?" Reed inquired.

"To be honest, I don't know." Lex thought for a moment and then made a decision. "Might be good to have you along." He turned to Mercy. "Let's get ready and get everyone up to the 'pad. We've got a trip to make."

"And just where are we going, might I ask?" Mercy said in a voice that meant she was not happy but would comply.

"To Colorado." Lex attempted a smile. "I thought it time we saw the Rockies again."

_**Multiverse**_

"Okay Lex, you've kept us in suspense long enough." Reed confronted his friend, leaning forward in his seat to emphasize his point. "What's up?"

It had taken thirty minutes for the four of them to make the trip to the roof top landing pad where a crew was already warming up Lex's personal transport.

The Lexicar was, despite its name, no car at all. More than anything, it resembled a squat, little vessel straight out of a star trek show. A long rectangle shaped vehicle, flat on one end and tapered to a point at the front.

An extremely expensive little craft that was powered by an engine of Lex's own design…a spin off of the prototype engine that had left the Richards and Johnny Storm in their current condition. This engine, however, was intended mainly for atmospheric flights. It could, if necessary, push the craft into low Earth Orbit and then bring it back down, but it was not strong enough to go much further.

The inside was as plush as the penthouse in which Lex and Mercy lived, all the comforts of home.

"My intelligence people began recording an unusual energy surge in the mountains of Colorado." Lex relented, beginning his explanation. "After they ran a few tests, they decided that it warranted my personal attention." He made a gesture towards the window and, looking out, Reed noticed two similar "shuttles" were keeping pace with the Lexicar. Slightly larger than the craft in which they were riding, it was obvious they were either cargo or troop transports.

"Are you expecting trouble?" Reed demanded, turning back.

"Possibly." Lex nodded. "UEG will have noted the energy surges and may send someone to investigate, but they won't know the nature of the surges."

"And you do?"

"I believe so." Lex smiled. "Remember, I or Tony designed the equipment UEG uses. That does not mean it is as good as mine." He looked at Mercy. "I have incorporated much of the Probability detection equipment you, Tony, and I developed into the LexCorps intelligence equipment. The readings they are getting from this area in Colorado has all the indications of a Probability Broach."

Reed griped his arm rest and stared at his friend and employer.

"The Zoners?" He demanded.

"I don't think so." Lex shook his head. "I asked the same question and my people assure me that they are still under observation on Earth-3." He paused and looked out the window. "No. I think, whatever this is, it comes from some other world. A reality we haven't seen as yet." He looked back at Reed. "Remember, we have only been able to see these three probabilities so far…but we know that there are others. Where there is more than one…then there is an infinite number. And…" He held up a finger to forestall any comment Reed might make. "Though we have not been able to view them, we have been able to ascertain that there are other groups of Probabilities out there. Which, I am inclined to believe on the evidence so far, may be where this Broach originates. It does not have an energy signal even remotely similar to those of the other two worlds…or what we believe to be the average signal range of this group of Probabilities."

Reed leaned back in his seat…stunned. A Probability Broach. In essence that meant that someone, or something, from somewhere else was entering their Probability. It was an event that they had feared…and had even secretly prepared against. Yet it was not the Broach they had been expecting.

Lex concentrated on the terrain below. "I have ordered my people to throw up a screen that will, for a short time anyway, block detection by UIA or Sec-Pol until we have had a chance to go in and take a look."

"I don't believe you." Reed chuckled. "Here you are, pouncing at the chance to tweak UEG's tail…and you are the man responsible for single-handedly putting this world back together."

"I put nothing together." Lex's half smile became a grimace. "We got hurt and I wrapped a bandage around it. Now that bandage is unraveling…and there is not a damned thing I can do to stop it!"

No one responded. They all knew that what Lex said was true.

"In any case." Lex shook off the gloom. "I would rather know for myself what is going on rather than wait for the current powers that be to find the time to keep me informed."

Again there was no response. It was no secret to anyone that there was little love lost between the current administration of the UEG and Lex Luthor. Lex had been the hard-liner, putting the world back to work and ignoring excuses. He had let his somewhat Libertarian views be known when confronted by the famines of Africa as he responded hotly to question after question by reporters. "These people, even before the invasion, knew they lived in an area where food is difficult to grow…so why, for God's sake, don't they move somewhere else? Food is hard to grow in sand…so move away from the sand!" He had then become infuriated when, despite his better judgment, he had allowed food shipments to be sent…only to have the recipients complain because the food was not ethically proper! "Let them starve then!" He had shouted. He had no sympathy for people that would let their children starve…simply because food, freely given…for which they had not worked…was not prepared according to their "religious" beliefs!

Yes, Lex was adored…and hated.

The pilot of the Lexicar informed them that they were approaching their destination and all four buckled back in for the landing.

_**Multiverse**_

"The energy flux ended about twenty minutes ago!" A tech shouted over the whine of the engines as Lex bounded from the Lexicar. Reed would have followed him out but was shouldered aside by a well armed and determined Mercy. She might be Lex's wife, but she was still his bodyguard!

"We were able to pin point the location just before the flux went off the scopes." The tech continued. The shuttle had put down in a large clearing, near a large, unspoiled mountain lake and the tech was now leading them through the woods towards another, smaller clearing…right on the shore of the lake. The other two shuttles had landed nearby and, at Mercy's direction, the Security force that sprang from one fanned out to the sides, the rear, and the front. "We were able to set down the runabout in the clearing ahead, but felt it would be better if your larger craft didn't."

Lex nodded his agreement and followed.

"What did you find?" He demanded as the trees began to thin.

"To be honest, sir. I would rather you see for yourself." The tech stopped and looked Lex in the eyes. "I don't know what to make of it and frankly, it scares me."

Lex raised an eyebrow and then stepped out of the trees, into the clearing by the lake.

The small two-man runabout the techs had used to pinpoint the location sat off to the west, near the wood line and the lake bordered the clearing to the east. Lex's craft had landed to the north.

At first Lex could see nothing through the waist high weeds that clogged the clearing so he continued to follow the tech. When the tech stopped, he almost ran into him! And then he saw!

He pushed past the tech, vaguely aware of Mercy, Reed, and Sue doing likewise, and all but ran that last few feet.

They were lying in a circle around a large table upon which sat what could have passed for a highly advanced hamster colony.

"Dear God!" Reed muttered. His arms and legs stretched and, in one stride, he had gone over Lex's head and made his way to the side of one of the bodies lying on the ground.

"There are six of them." The Tech said, as if Lex couldn't count. "But look at what these four here are wearing!"

Lex turned and looked where the Tech was indicating and felt his breath catch. It wasn't possible! He hurriedly looked over all six of the bodies and then bent to examine the table…he reached out and lifted the bundle of cables that strung from one side, examining their ends. Hookups for energy and oxygen. He then bent close and peered into the habitat. The first thing he noted was the reddish glow that seemed to infuse the entire thing…and then….

With a gasp he stood straight.

"My god Lex." Reed was beside him, looking down at the habitat. "That is a city!"

Lex nodded absently, his mind racing with recognition of some of the structures. Then he spun…snapping orders.

"Everything. I want everything loaded on that transport now…and I mean right now. Move it!"

"Lex?" Mercy frowned and moved closer to him. "What is this…who are they?"

"I don't know." Lex told her. "But I am going to find out. And there is only one place to do that." He paused and for the first time since the landing smiled. "I have my suspicions." He told Mercy. "And if these people are what I think they might be…then this world might have a chance after all. We just might have a chance!"

_**End Chapter one.**_

_- Story written and copyrighted (C) 2003 by Dylan Clearbrook_

_- and may not be reprinted without permission._

_- The Continuum Worlds Concept is a joint creation of _

_- Dylan Clearbrook and Eldric. Otherverse, Dark Earth,_

_- and Supergirl and the Legion of Super-Heroes, as depicted in the_

_- Continuum Worlds, are original creations of Dylan Clearbrook._

_- Alterverse and The Inheritors, as depicted in the Continuum Worlds,_

_- are original creations of Eldric._

_- The Realm and Shadowverse, as depicted in the Continuum Worlds, _

_- are original creations of John P. and Jason G respectively._

_- Some characters in Continuum Worlds stories are original creations_

_- of Dylan Clearbrook, Eldric, Michael Liebhart, Jake H., Jason G.,_

_- Andrew Shields, Kyle M., Brian, or Jason Froikin and may not _

_- be used without express permission of the respective author._

_- All DC characters are property of D.C. Comics. _

_- All Marvel characters are property of Marvel Comics. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Arrival**_

_**© Dylan Clearbrook**_

**Chapter 2:**

_**Discoveries and Prophecies**_

**Perchance to Dream: 1**

It was a dream…or was it?

She stood alone on a strange world, a large red sun ablaze in the orange tinted sky above.

Large plants grew around her, their leaves and flowers reaching for the light, their designs like nothing that had ever existed on Earth…for this was not Earth…it was Krypton!

There was no sound, no sense of movement, but just as she had known she was alone…now she knew she was not.

She did not move, and yet there was a sensation of the universe spinning around her as two figures moved from behind her, without moving, to stand in her line of sight. A single glance was all it took to recognize them.

"Lord Rao! Lady Lorra!" She bowed deeply, resisting the urge to fall to her knees.

The god made no sound as he lifted an arm, sweeping it outward. And the scene changed.

As if from a great height she looked down on a blue green planet, swimming in space around a yellow star…Earth.

Images, too fast for her to comprehend, flashed before her eyes. She wanted to shout, beg them to slow down; she did not. Instead she watched and tried to understand what she was being shown.

Finally it dawned on her….she was being welcomed!

With that realization, a feeling of warmth infused her very being. An affirmation. The gods of Krypton were welcoming her…them (three shadowy figures had appeared at her side) to this new place…and staking their claim.

"You have gone far enough." The words, clear and soft, like the whisper of rain in a dense forest, were not spoken aloud yet resounded within her head; and she knew it was the Goddess speaking. "You are home, Daughters. We had thought all our children in this reality gone, and yet you have come to us. Here you will stay. This is your home and you are welcome."

Rao raised his hand again and the vision changed, swirling and shifting and finally coalescing into a vision of the entire galaxy…and other Probabilities! Other Realities.

And within that vision she saw herself…and understood what was being asked of her.

"No!" She shook her head. "It's too much. I can't do it alone!"

The vision altered, panning outward until she could see that the image of herself was not alone at all. Her family, those she led…and friends past and future…stood at her side. Heroes of other worlds stepped up to stand beside she gazed at allies familiar and unmet, she understood—they each had their charges, but would join with her when she needed them. As she would join with them.

As she watched, some fell, but always they pressed on. And then…the vision changed…this time showing her what could happen if she did not take up the mantle that was being presented to her…and she hid her face in her hands.

"So much has been asked of you, child." The Goddess spoke again. "And much will yet be asked of you…but you must be the light that leads the way. The darkness comes…and so you must be…Superwoman!" But what disturbed her was what the gods did not say... What threats would be so large it would require all of them? What had the gods left unsaid?

The vision faded and the dream ended…or did it?

**Perchance to Dream: 2**

It was a dream…or was it?

She floated in a fog of green. There was no sense of space or time…only the fog.

She felt no panic, no apprehension, and part of her mind wondered at this. She was at peace and yet her mind told her she should not be.

There was no time here, so she could not say how long she floated in this green ether before the fog parted, to reveal a view from space. A view of a planet that was not Earth.

She knew this world! This was Oa, home of the Guardians of the Universe.

As if recognition had sparked some reaction, the world appeared to rush towards her. She felt no movement; only an observation that it appeared that she remained still while the world came to her, stopping until she seemed to hover above the Great Battery.

She could see the little blue figures of the Guardians, could see their faces tilt up, as if they could see her…and the fog closed back in.

Again there was a wait and then…..

POWER. SUCH POWER IN SUCH A SMALL ONE.

No sound, no vision. Yet the words resounded within her head. Here, she knew was something she had never met before. Perhaps it was the ring she wore, the ring that had once belonged to Hal Jordan, that gave her the knowledge. For though there was nothing to see, she knew she was in the presence of a Starheart!

Even as the realization formed, she knew it was not completely correct. A Starheart yes, but unlike the Starheart her ring had known.

That Starheart had been a power harnessed by the Guardians. A power that only afterward gained sentience…before going mad. And in another world, the Starheart had been a mystical power that had chosen a single Champion…a man Hal had known as Alan Scott, the first Green Lantern.

This was something different. Though she could not say why, she knew that this power had existed before the Guardians…and that it would exist after they were mere memory…and it would exist when even the memory of the Guardians was no more.

It was alive…and aware.

Perhaps not life as she knew it…and not awareness as she considered awareness…but alive and aware, nonetheless.

And Powerful!

Powerful beyond her comprehension. And yet powerless all the same.

It was a power that could only be used by one chosen by it…it could not wield that power itself.

I HAVE CHOSEN. THE GUARDIANS WILL NOT HAVE THIS ONE.

She felt a touch…a tingling sensation…and knew she was being marked. She felt…something…enter her, searching, discovering.

She 'saw' her memories being studied…and felt sadness when the image of Hal Jordon surfaced. She felt a moment of puzzlement that was instantly answered by a vision.

A vision not of the Hal Jordon she had briefly met…but another. One not of the Green Lanterns, but a Sentinel…chosen by the Starheart. A vision of the Sentinel in battle along side other heroes…one she knew was Magneto!

And she saw the Sentinel fall. The last of his companions…but still he fell. And she knew, at that moment, that whatever the Starheart was…even it could not sway the hands of Fate. It was not a god!

Sadness was replaced by amusement…and agreement. Indeed, the feeling she received was that the Starheart had seen what the Gods must do…and had no desire to have the bosses' job! And she knew that, though it allied itself, and its champion, with the Guardians, that was the one thing it held against them…their tendency to play god!

She could not say how she knew, but she knew that her very being was being changed. That the power within her was being drained and refilled.

Not to the same capacity, however. And she knew the Starheart was removing the "temptation" to play goddess, by reducing her power….just as she knew that the power would be there when she needed it.

CHAMPION OF THE GREEN FLAME. YOU ARE…THE SENTINEL! I HAVE CHOSEN…YOU!

The fog darkened even as questions rose in her mind. Questions that were answered…and brought both sadness and joy.

…the dream ended…or did it?

**Undisclosed Location**

"Anything?"

Zor El let out a breath and pushed away from the console. He had spent the better part of three days in the small control center. It had originally been the auxiliary control center before the entire community had moved to the satellite. When they had evacuated, Zal and Kara had helped them divide the old community, covering an area twenty foot by ten foot square, into two equal parts, each part covering an area ten foot by ten foot square (using Terran measurements). One part, which just happened to contain the Main control Center for the city, was erected in Lord Ian's Tower. The remaining section had been kept as it was with the auxiliary control being wired in to the emergency power, communications, gravity generators and air scrubbers.

The ruling Council had divided as well, with half, under the leadership of Allura's assistant , Van-Ze, taking on the task of watching over the other half.

They had made sure to divide materials, supplies, and people evenly between the two halves, yet Zor now wondered if the other half had fared as badly.

It had been understood, if the Ripple passed with no effect, the two halves would be reunited…now it appeared that their decision to divide had been the path of wisdom…if not the happiest decision.

They had prepared as well as they were able. People were warned of the approach of the Ripple, but they couldn't be warned of effects that were unknown.

First had come the disorientation…then the pain. And finally, blessed darkness as consciousness faded.

It was considered a sign that every adult in the city had dreamed…dreamed of a welcome by the Kryptonian God and Goddess…as if to emphasize that, wherever they were, the gods were more active than where they came from. Rao and Lorra had welcomed them…and expressed sadness at the losses they had suffered…and were yet to suffer.

The meaning of this last had become clear when the people began to awaken...to a city of the newly dead.

Reports were still coming in, yet it appeared that a full two thirds of the population had perished, with the heaviest victims being the elderly, of whom there had been relatively few, and the young.

Both Zor and Allura had worked at an aide station after awakening. Still groggy themselves they had given what aid they could to the stream of people that came to them…most often with the lifeless body of a child in their arms.

It was only after more qualified medical personnel began to arrive that Allura was able to pull Zor away, demanding he began work on finding out where they were and what their situation was.

"Right now the people are still shaken and trying to deal with the here and now. Soon, though, they'll begin to ask questions and we had best be ready with some answers." She had told him, acting more as the Council Leader than a wife.

"I have been able to determine what caused the deaths." Zor now answered, running a hand through his thick black hair. "Other than the obvious, of course." He turned and looked up at his wife and gave a minute shake of his head. "Massive dehydration and, in some cases, starvation were the obvious culprits. Every living person in this city was unconscious for over a week (Authors note: all measurements have been translated from the original Kryptonian to Terran English for the sake of simplicity). That, plus the stress of the Ripple effect, would account for the majority of the deaths in the young and elderly, if the effects themselves had not caused the deaths. It appears that the Ripple caused massive cardiac stress and that only those individuals with extremely strong cardiovascular systems were able to come through alive, though there were exceptions…again this would affect the extremely young and the elderly far more…and it did."

He shrugged and turned back to his tossed together system.

"By all rights, you and I should be among the dead." He finished. "We are among the few exceptions."

Allura moved closer and put her hands on Zor's shoulders, kneading softly.

"What about…Kara?" She asked in a small voice.

"I don't know." Zor shook his head, his own voice showing his concern. "By the calculations I have done, they all should have come through fairly well, though they too would have been rendered unconscious. But for how long?" He shrugged. "Under a yellow sun, they would probably just now be coming around. Under a red sun…they could be unconscious for another two weeks."

"Two more weeks?" Allura's grip on her husband's shoulders strengthened, causing him to wince slightly. "Zor, even they can't survive that long with out food or water." She paused. "Zor….Kara and Rogue are no longer powerless under a Red Sun!"

"That, I am afraid is not true…nor has it ever been true." Zor turned his face up to her again and saw the confusion in her eyes. "I'd been running some tests and some simulations based on information we have been able to gather since Kara rescued us from Rokyn. They, like we, assumed that the Silver Surfer had manipulated their DNA structure to block out the effects of a Red sun. My tests have shown that the effect is merely…delayed. Instant exposure to red sun rays may not effect them as it would Lar or the twins, but continued exposure, over the period of a week or so, would gradually cause them to weaken until they were totally depowered." He shook his head. "Neither Kara nor Rogue thought to ask the Surfer about it…and the opportunity never arose for them to ask afterward. So it was natural for them to assume that they were totally immune. If they survive this, they will have to be told."

"And that brings up another issue." He forcibly pushed thoughts of his daughter and her lover from his mind and focused on other issues. "Since it is impossible for Kara or any of the others to be awake yet…who can we thank for hooking up the energy and oxygen?" He again turned back to his system. "Our communications are being blocked, but once we can get a full system on line we might be able to break-through. For now, however, we can determine a few things."

He pointed to a graph on his screen.

"This was eight days ago. Someone hooked in energy and air and then the computers automatically shut down and began recharging the emergency batteries. However, it appears both the energy and air levels provided were extremely low. See here? This shows that some one hooked them in…and then immediately began adjusting levels and pressure. What I found interesting was this!" He split the screen to show a new graph. "These are maintenance charts from our old bottled city, before Kal and Kara enlarged us on Rokyn. Notice the similarities? The energy levels and air pressure match exactly with those that were first recorded before whoever it was began adjusting."

"They would have to adjust." Allura, a noted scientist in her own right, nodded. "Considering the size differential. Though you and Kara were forced to reduce us again, no one could help but notice that we are no where near as small as we were in the bottle."

"Of course not." Zor shook his head. "From Kara's point of view, we were microscopic in size. A city that now, or did before the ripple, takes up a twenty by ten square foot area was once confined to the bottom of a mere ten gallon jar. Thus making higher energy levels and air pressure a necessity."

"The important question, though, is 'Who'? Who would know to hook up the energy and air? And who would think to start with levels and pressures that would be sufficient for a bottled Kandor?" Zor looked towards the ceiling. "Who is up there? And where have they taken us? And what are they planning? And what have they done with Kara and the others? By Rao, I am going to find out!"

"Zor?"

"There are computer linkages in the energy and air couplings." Zor actually smiled now. "And as soon as I have this main system online, I am going to use them! I am going to trace them back, find a back door, and bust into our mysterious benefactor's computer system!"

**Geneva**

**UIA (Unified Intelligence Agency) HQ**

"I assure you, I have not been made aware of any abnormal activities in the area, nor am I aware of any LexCorps projects in that area. You have my word, however, that I will look into the matter!"

"Thank you, Mr. President."

Hans Dormier leaned back in his seat behind the grand oaken desk that took up much of the room in his small office as the holographic image of the ex-president faded and looked over at the man sitting on the other side of the desk.

"Well?"

"He's lying." Terrance Falker, the UIA director of the NAU division responded.

He had flown directly to Geneva at the orders of his immediate supervisor, Dormier, and had just sat through a question and answer session between Dormier and Lex Luthor…concerning the abnormal readings UIA scientists had picked up in the Colorado area.

"We were able to triangulate the exact location…but by the time we got there, everything was gone. Whoever or whatever was there, Luthor made sure that it was removed by the time my people arrived. They were in a hurry, obviously, since they did not cover their tracks as well as they should."

"You are saying that Luthor's people received the same readings we did, and then removed whatever they found there?" Hans leaned forward.

"That is exactly what I am saying." Terrance stood and paced the few feet the small office allowed.

The UIA was not a rich organization. Relatively young, the UIA was still trying to carve its own place into the hierarchy of things…whenever Sec-Pol or the Military didn't get in the way. So, instead of the elaborate control centers those organizations boasted, the UIA was assigned a pitiful allowance of office space in an out of the way building…not even remotely close to the UEG Capital Building.

"The next question," Dormier added, "is whether or not it is any of our business."

"You've seen the readings." Terrance stopped and stared at his supervisor, disbelief written all over his face. "Whatever caused that…and our people think it might have been a trans-dimensional portal…is something we need to know about."

"You are right about that." Dormier nodded. "You do, however, understand the risks of…irritating Lex Luthor?"

Terrance opened his mouth to retort angrily…then thought better of it. Hans might be the head of UIA, but he was also a political appointee. He was not among…The Friends.

"It was my understanding that President Luthor was not looked on with favor in Geneva these days." He tried a more subtle approach.

"That is a political problem…not a problem for UIA." Dormier waved it aside. "So long as I am the administrator, UIA will not become a political tool." He thought for a moment and finally shook his head. "No, until there is some direct evidence of wrong doing on the part of President Luthor, I will not sanction any form of covert activity against him. Is that understood?"

Terrance gave a sharp nod of agreement, his face red with anger. At a sign of dismissal, he turned and stalked out of the office, only to be met by Dormier's assistant…the number two man in the UIA.

"Well?" The man demanded.

"Nothing." Terrance spat. "He refuses to get involved in political matters and he basically told me to stay away from Luthor."

"This is not good." The assistant shook his head, looking at the door that led to Dormier's office.

"The Friends will get nowhere while that man is in charge." Terrance growled.

"Then we shall have to…adjust the situation…shall we not?" The man looked at him and Terrance felt his blood run cold.

**Metropolis**

**LexCorps Office Complex**

**At that same moment**

"Well?" Lex demanded as he leaned back. The holographic image of the UIA Administrator in Geneva had faded and now he looked over at the other two people in his office. One was, of course, Mercy. The other was Damien Tyler, the Director of the NAU division of Sec-Pol.

"If I know Terrance, he is trying to convince Dormier that you are lying." Damien pulled no punches. "I think he would be right, Mr President."

"Damien, I have told you again and again, I do not care for that old worn out tradition that states Ex-Presidents are still called Mr. President. I am not the President of the UEG. I am a civilian. It is either Lex, or if you must be formal, Mr. Luthor."

"Yes, Mr. Luthor." Damien smiled and shook his head. "Your people were good, but not quite good enough." He stood and paced, unconsciously mimicking the actions of his UIA counterpart in Geneva. "Obviously my people weren't even that good." At Lex's raised eyebrow he shrugged.

"We saw the signs of your vehicles…and I ordered our people to clear what your people had missed." He smiled. "Call it professional competition…I didn't want to leave anything for UIA to find."

"And what is it you think they would have found?" Lex regarded the man calmly.

"They would…and probably did, despite our efforts…have found evidence that something from some other dimension came into our world at that exact spot…and your people whisked it or them away."

Damien stopped pacing and returned Lex's look…waiting.

"Well now." Lex leaned back, the very picture of calm. Yet Mercy could tell, just from such a long and close association, that he was tense, that his mind was racing…considering and discarding option after option. "That is an interesting theory indeed." He smiled and spread his hands. "Unfortunately, I don't think I can help you, Mr. Tyler."

Damien did not miss the sudden return to formality. He looked at Lex and then finally nodded.

"Mr. Luthor, I won't push it. I will be honest and say that I believe your can't is more won't." He paused. "I hope you understand that I am just doing my job." He started for the office door and turned before stepping out. "You know how to reach me if you change your mind, Mr. Luthor…or if you need our help." And he was gone.

"Lex, I…" Mercy bit her lip as Lex held up a hand and then removed a small hand held electronic device from his desk. He swept the device through the air and then moved towards the seat in which Damien had been sitting. He passed the device over the seat and then smiled as he reached underneath and removed a small metallic object. He then put the device and the object on the desk and motioned for Mercy to join him.

"Let's go for a walk." He said in a pleasant voice. As the door to his office closed behind them he chuckled.

"Damien never changes." He said. "That bug was the one he meant for me to find. I'll have someone sweep the office for the others he dropped."

Mercy shook her head as she linked her arm through Lex's and walked with him towards the private elevator to the penthouse.

"So, now what?" She asked.

"Right before Damien arrived I got a call from Reed." Lex told her. "They are starting to show signs of awakening…at least two of them are. So we are going to go greet our visitors."

Mercy stopped walking and used her arm, linked through his, to stop Lex as well.

"Lex, you can't go." She told him. "Both Tony and Reed have told you why you can't be there. If they see you before they know the score, they'll kill you!"

Lex shook her arm off and started walking again, his face determined.

"Then we had best hope they bring them up to speed quickly, hadn't we?"

**Undisclosed Location**

Reed Richards shook his head.

"They are still out." He sighed. "They are breathing normally and it appears there is brain activity…but only two have shown signs of awakening."

"We believe it to be a form of shock." Dr. Stephanie Strange took up where Reed left off.

When Lex and Mercy arrived, they had been met by the Richards' and Dr. Strange. Both Lex and Mercy had looked to Reed for an explanation.

"You and Tony left us here to deal with this while two of you jetted back to your offices to arrange cover stories!" Reed had explained, somewhat defensively. "I needed an expert and considering the circumstances, I felt Stephanie to be the most logical choice."

"I might not be my father." Stephanie had added her two cents worth. "But I believe that my presence here is more than justified. Considering that two of those patients would now be nearing death if I had not used my…unique abilities to enable us to insert IVs to avert dehydration."

Lex had merely smiled and asked to be given a summary. Reed, placated, had then led them to a conference room.

"It is quite possible the energies involved in their travel to this reality from their own have caused shock to their cardiovascular systems. If they had been normal people, it would have killed them." Stephanie continued the debriefing.

"So in your examinations, what have you discovered?" Lex prompted.

"Well, despite their initial resistance to red sun rays, the blonde and the red head are both pure Kryptonian. Their anatomy and DNA structure match that of Superman's as far as species go. Interestingly enough, the DNA also seems to back up your first suspicions of a family resemblance. It is quite possible that both are near relatives of Superman…most probably cousins." Stephanie paused and looked at Lex. "I could be more clear, but I am not yet satisfied there is a need. I would, however, suggest that another person be consulted before they are allowed to awaken fully."

"And who would that be?" Lex demanded, raising an eyebrow.

"Professor Charles Xavier." Was her instant response. "Though he does have a personal code about violating a person's mind without permission, I am sure he can be persuaded to do a surface scan."

Lex thought for a moment and then pulled out a phone. He punched numbers and waited. Standing, he moved away from the table and spoke away from everyone else. He then pocketed the phone and returned to his seat.

"Professor Xavier will be here within a few hours." He told them. He then waved at Stephanie. "Please continue."

"As stated, the two older Kryptonians initially showed signs of being resistant to the rays of a red sun. However, that appears to be…wearing off."

"Something within their cellular makeup has been changed from the Kryptonian norm to allow them to retain their powers under a red sun for a short time." Reed explained. "Though we can't be sure, we believe the time to be approximately two weeks. Though after a week they may show signs of…weakening."

"The two teen girls and the male both show the normal vulnerability to red sun rays." Stephanie continued. "There are differences, however. The male does not appear to be Kryptonian, though it is quite possible that his people and Kryptonians are related."

"He's a Daxamite." Lex told them, causing both the Richards and Stephanie to stare at him.

"You know about him?" Reed demanded.

"His name is Lar Gand." Lex's face took on a sour look. "Though he is older than I remember. He came to earth when Clark and I were still teens. Clark was just beginning to start his career as Superboy. He was suffering from a form of amnesia caused by a malfunction of the stasis unit in his star ship." He shook his head. "The Daxamites had conquered the stars…and then reduced themselves to near barbarism several times before they finally killed themselves off. Lar was a lone survivor, escaping in his ship and hoping to discover the location of the near mythical colony the early Daxamites had founded on the planet Krypton eons earlier. Suffice it to say their technology, while sufficient to kill themselves off, had not yet progressed as far as it had in the past…they still relied on ships that were limited to the speed of light and required stasis units for long trips." He paused and stood, beginning to pace.

"Lar found Krypton, mere hours after Jor-El had launched his only son towards earth…and mere minutes before it exploded. Jor warned Lar off, furnishing him with star charts to show the way to Earth. Lar's ship had not traveled far enough, however, when Krypton exploded. The resulting shock wave buffeted the ship, damaging the stasis unit."

"When Lar's ship finally reached Earth, years later, his memory was gone. Though Clark knew that he was from another planet and knew that the planet had been called Krypton and that his father was named Jor-El and his mother Lara, he knew little else. So we both assumed that Lar was from Krypton as well…and Jor's star charts led us to believe he was Clark's older brother." He shook his head.

"We could not have been more wrong." He sighed. "Kryptonians have a weakness to Kryptonite. Daxamites, however, have an extreme allergic reaction to the close proximity of certain forms of lead. Unfortunately, unlike Kryptonians, who quickly recover from exposure to Kryptonite if the substance is removed soon enough, one exposure to the lead compounds common on Earth was enough jar Lar's memory…and to sign his death warrant. Daxamites do not recover from exposure. They die. To save Lar, Clark and I placed him in the phantom zone until I could develop a cure. A cure I could never develop." The look on Lex's face was now one of disgust…disgust for himself for what he considered a personal failure. "When the Phantom Zone Criminals escaped from the Zone, they pulled Lar out with them, dropping him in front of Clark's Fortress. He died while Clark stood by, watching helplessly."

"And you think this man is the same person?" Reed demanded.

"No." Lex shook his head. "But I do believe he is an alternate version of Lar Gand."

"You may be correct." Stephanie nodded. "Blood samples we've studied indicate a past exposure to lead. It appears, however, that this Lar was cured. His blood cells seem to be coated with some…substance, that resists further exposure while continuously cleansing effects from the initial exposure." She paused. "That leads us to another subject, but I will hold that for now." She consulted a note pad.

"The girls, it seems, are the daughters of the blonde woman." She continued after a moment. "Though they are not full blooded Kryptonian."

Lex had resumed his seat and now leaned forward, his curiosity instantly evaporating the morose feeling that had come over him while talking about Lar Gand. He had been the one responsible for Clark and Lois being able to have children. Since they both came from different species, it had not been a surprise to him that they would normally be unable to produce offspring. Yet a little gene manipulation on his part had made the impossible happen. Lanie Kent was a true union of a Kryptonian and a Terran, yet there was very little Terran about her. In order to produce a viable offspring, most of the Terran characteristics had to be removed. So, though she was technically only half Kryptonian, Lanie would have had the full scope of her father's abilities.

"Though we have not yet determined what race the father was, we have been able to determine that he was definitely not Terran. I have no clue how it was accomplished, but cellular manipulation had to be involved. For one thing, the father, unlike both Terran and Kryptonians, was a copper based rather than iron based life form. That would account for their slight greenish tinge."

"Green tinge?" Lex tried to recall what the girls had looked like. "I don't recall a green tinge."

"It is very slight. I don't believe anyone would notice unless they performed an extremely close examination." Stephanie explained. "And it seems that much of the alien portions of their genetic make up have been suppressed, in any case. There is one thing that we have noticed. The alien portions of the make up that have not been suppressed seem to be in the mental area."

"Mental?" Lex frowned. "As in telepathic?"

"They may be, at best, empathic, with each other…but that is not what I was meaning. Whatever the father was…he was engineered for intelligence. So are these girls. Given time and a proper education, our tests indicate that they could well surpass the two most intelligent men on this planet!" Stephanie looked at Reed and Lex so as to make her point as to whom she was speaking of. "And even that is not as interesting as the final data we discovered about them." She paused and then plunged on. "They are not twins. Strictly speaking, that is. They are, in fact, the exact same person. Even identical twins will have some variance in their genetic make up, however slight. There is no variance whatsoever between those two girls. They are either clones, or they are the same exact girl…from different realities. And yet, the DNA samples insist that the blonde woman is their mother!"

She considered a moment and then turned the floor over to Reed, choosing to save her last comments until he finished.

"The city." Reed began. "We hooked in life support and energy, and then adjusted for size." He paused. "You were correct. It is a Kryptonian city, tremendously reduced in size. However there is no way to tell if it is Kandor. In appearance, if you ignore the size difference, it has very little in common with the images you showed us of the bottled city Kandor. The architecture seems to be a combination of Terran and Kryptonian design. We have been able to determine that this is only part of what was originally a larger city. It seems as if a portion may have been split off and the resulting opening sealed." He shook his head. "We have been able to detect signs of life, some movement, but other than that…" He spread his hands. "…There is really no way we can ascertain the situation within the city. We can speculate, however, that many or most of them died. We can also speculate about how long the normal sized individuals will remain unconscious." He paused again. "We believe that this…habitat…was a temporary set up. We have detected some computer usage, but not on a scale one would expect from such an advanced society. We have also detected some crude attempts to scan their surroundings…scans we have blocked for the time being."

"Watch them." Lex ordered. "If this was a temporary habitat, it may mean that they did not have any major systems online prior to what ever happened that brought them here. If they get those systems on line, there is no telling what they might be able to do."

Reed nodded and Lex turned back to Stephanie.

"You had something else to add?"

"Two items actually." Stephanie said…and then hesitated. "You are all aware of my father's last words, I presume?" When every one nodded she continued. "My father's abilities cannot be questioned." She said. "And while I cannot claim to match his…expertise…in things arcane, I am knowledgeable and experienced enough to know power when I see it. And to know the truth when I see it. My father was granted a final vision before he died. I believe that vision to be a true prophecy. My father was, for a brief instant before he passed, allowed to see the future. This future! I recorded his words verbatim, and wished that he had had more time…He left the prophecy unfinished, and I think that we will regret not knowing the final words. Yet even so…I firmly believe we are seeing the beginnings of that Prophecy come to pass. I think he was talking about that blonde woman and those with her!"

Lex sat still for a moment, silently regarding the young sorceress. Finally he nodded sharply.

"You may be correct, Dr. Strange." His use of her title caused her to stand straighter. Not because it named her according to her chosen profession, but because Lex was basically acknowledging that she WAS Dr. Strange now. The one person capable of taking up the mantle of her father as Sorcerer Supreme! "But we cannot afford to jump to conclusions." His next words deflated her somewhat and he smiled apologetically. "Though I admit to doing it myself from time to time." He straightened and looked at Reed, Stephanie, Sue, and Mercy. "We have to be careful, people. The people of this world need for us to be sure, no matter what our personal feelings are. We must be absolutely sure that these individuals are not a threat to our world and that is the bottom line."

"Actually, it isn't." Stephanie cut in. "There is one final thing. The green woman. Our tests show that she is a human woman. From Earth. Her blood, however, has been Gamma radiated in the same fashion Bruce Banner's was radiated."

"A She-Hulk?" Lex leaned forward. "Should we bring Bruce in on this?"

"It might be wise." Stephanie nodded. "But I think we have a more pressing problem." She hesitated and then continued in a rush. "We believe that she and the…Daxamite…are mated. Husband and wife…or lovers at least."

"And what makes you think that?" Lex demanded, puzzled. He could not see how the personal relationships between these individuals concerned them at all.

"She is with child." Stephanie blurted.

"Impossible." Lex shook his head and then stopped. "Unless…is there any indication of gene manipulation? Daxamites, like Kryptonians, would not ordinarily be able to produce offspring with a Terran…in fact, there is such a wide genetic drift between the three races, Kryptonians, Terrans, and Daxamites that the possibilities of any of them breeding amongst themselves would be highly unlikely."

"We didn't look and frankly I don't care." Stephanie stated flatly. "I was more concerned with the problems than the mechanics of how it was accomplished."

"What problems?" Mercy asked before Lex could open his mouth. Stephanie turned towards her and her eyes were haunted.

"The fetus is experiencing extreme trauma." She reported. "Lead poisoning! If we do not do something quickly, the Green Woman will miscarry! The baby will die!"

_**The Multiverse**_

Lights. Pain.

Her eyelids fluttered and then squinted tight against the bright, reddish light, a slight moan escaping from parched lips.

"Shhh." A soft, feminine voice, coming from above, whispered softly. "Let me turn down the lights a bit."

The glare dimmed and then, after a few moments, she felt an arm snake under her head, lifting her slightly as the edge of a glass was pressed to her lips.

"You're dehydrated." The soft voice told her. "We couldn't give you or the other one an IV like we did the rest until recently. Here. Drink. Slowly now. Not too much."

The liquid, not water but cool, slid down her throat. Little sips at first and then she felt the arm letting her back down.

"That's enough for now." The voice said. "Sleep now and I will wake you in a bit and give you some more."

She was in no mood to argue as she felt darkness overtaking her, easing the pounding in her skull.

_**The Multiverse**_

Voices. The female voice she had heard earlier…and a male voice. One she felt she should recognize.

The sound of footsteps moving away and a door sliding open and then shut.

"Awake again, I see." The woman's voice was above her again.

The pain that had threatened to split her skull earlier was gone, replaced by a mere throb. She could live with it.

With an effort, she forced her eyes open and then squinted almost shut. Open just enough to see the shadow of the woman bending over her and the outline of a reddish glow behind her.

Again the arm snaked under her head and lifted, pressing the glass again to her lips.

"Drink." The woman said. "This time drink as much as you can. We need to get you re-hydrated." The woman made her drain the glass and then let her lay back long enough to get a refill. "One more."

Even as she drained the second glass she felt her strength returning. The ache in her head was all but gone now and she could even feel herself breathing easier.

"Okay." The woman lay her back down. "Sleep just a little longer if you can." She was told. "But dear, first. Can you tell me your name?"

Her throat, despite the liquid she had just consumed, was still dry so her first attempt came out little better than a croak. Gently she coughed and tried again.

"K-Kara." It was hardly a whisper…but it was enough. "Kara Zor-El."

_**The Multiverse**_

The pain was gone.

As she lay there, allowing her mind to come fully awake, she became aware of the lack of sensation. On her earlier occasions of semi-wakefulness, her head had hurt, yet still she had been able to feel itching on her face. That itching was now, like the headache, gone.

She opened her eyes, ready to snap them shut again against the expected pain of glare. There was none. She lifted her head slowly, fully expecting the pain to come crashing back…and gave a soft sigh of relief when there was no return of pain.

She looked around as much as she could from this position, enough to see that, save for her and the occupants of the beds nearby, there was no one else in the room.

Now it was time for the real test…sitting up.

Moving with extreme care, she levered herself up on her elbows and gingerly swung her feet over the edge of the bed, stifling a slight groan as she pushed herself into a sitting position. There might not be any real pain, but her body was stiff!

She sat there for a moment, letting her eyes rest on each of the occupants of the beds. Beside and to her right, were two of the beds, each holding one of the girls. Both seemed to be breathing regularly. Each had an IV running in to her arm.

Across the room three more beds were laid out. The bed directly across from her own held Lar and beside him, to his left, was Jenny. Both, like the twins, seemed to be sleeping and both had saline drips. Finally, in the bed furthest from her own…she grinned as Rogue lifted her head and attempted a smile.

"If I find the driver of the truck that hit us…." The red head wheezed.

"You can have him after I get done with him." Kara finished. She pushed her self off the bed and stood for a moment, letting a slight spell of vertigo pass before attempting to move. With small steps she made her way into the narrow aisle that ran between the two sets of bed. The floor felt cold to her bare feet.

She leaned on the beds the girls occupied, stopped and moved closer long enough to touch their faces…as if to reassure herself by touch alone that they were truly okay…before she continued on.

As she neared Rogue's bed, her eyes took in the rest of the room.

She could see, from the scuffmarks on the walls and floor that equipment had been moved out. All in all, it looked as if the room had been stripped of whatever had been here and replaced with the six beds, monitoring equipment for each, and the IV stands.

Behind the three beds that held Lar, Jenny, and Rogue the wall was transparent, giving a clear view into the room beyond and the temporary habitat they had cobbled together for the Kandorians! She paused, and attempted to activate her telescopic vision in order to check out the condition of the Kandorians. Nothing happened. Quick attempts to use other powers met with the same result. Nothing.

She looked down at her hands and noticed the small bandage on the back of her right hand. She lifted the bandage and noted the tell-tale mark of a needle wound. Where an IV might have been!

Powerless. Panic threatened to rise, she roughly pushed it aside and continued towards Rogue's bed.

Finally she crossed the aisle, moving along side the redhead's bed. Once close, she brushed her lips over the Rogue's and then kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Well, it seems we're all in one piece. Relatively speaking." She did not mention anything about her powers.

"Speak for yourself." Rogue sighed. "I feel as if someone has been playing in my head with a jack hammer…and my stomach is itching like crazy." She opened her eyes…and stared.

"What?" Kara smiled down at her. "Did my hair turn green or something?"

"Your face." Rogue whispered. "Look at your face!"

Frowning, Kara reached up and felt her cheeks. Her eyes widened and she turned, looking around until she spotted a mirror above a sink across the room…at the other end.

Moving as quickly as her stiff body would allow, she crossed the distance and leaned on the sink, gazing at her reflection.

It was gone! The scar that that had marred her face since her first meeting with the Otherverse Donna Troy was gone. Not healed, not covered…gone! As if it had never been!

Fingers traced the smooth skin where the scar had been for a moment and then she recalled. Her face had itched!

She turned and moved back to Rogue's bed and, despite the redhead's protests, pulled back the hospital blanket and pulled up the front of hospital gown that she, like Kara, wore.

As smooth and unblemished as it had been before that dreadful battle! She had watched the blood blossom as Rogue was struck by kryptonite bullets, the wounds stitching across her abdomen from her left hip up to her right shoulder.

She had lived, Rao only knew how, but the wounds had left scars…scars that were no longer there!

Puzzled, and a bit alarmed, Rogue gently ran a hand over her smooth skin, her eyes growing wide at what she discovered.

"How?"

"I don't know." Kara shook her head and then stopped, looking down the row towards the sleeping Lar.

Moving was becoming easier now as she tottered the few feet to his bedside. His eyes were closed but she could see the scars that had crossed his right eye were no longer present. Nor did the eyelid have that flat, empty look. The eye was back, of that she was sure. She would have to wait until he awakened, however, to determine if he could see from it.

"I suppose griping at you for being out of bed would be useless?"

So stunned had they been, neither Kara nor Rogue had heard the room's only door slide open or noticed the young woman that stepped through it.

"Griping at Kara is next to useless." Rogue quipped, resting her head back on the pillow. "Arguing with a two by four is usually more productive."

Kara turned and gaped at Rogue. They did not even know this woman and here she was, already cracking jokes. She then smiled, understanding. If this woman had meant them harm, then they would be dead already…or worse.

"Actually, I was just thinking that I had been up enough for a while." Kara turned her attention back to the woman.

Dressed in the typical white of a doctor, she wore no nametag. Though she did have the required stethoscope draped around her neck.

About Kara's height, her eyes were a dark brown, her hair black with, despite her obvious youth, sprinkles of white throughout.

"Good thoughts." The woman smiled at her and approached. She took Kara by the elbow, in what seemed to be a standard method for doctors to guide their patients and guided her back to the bed she had occupied. "I'm sure you could snap me in two and, since I am not used to being around Kryptonians, so you'll have to excuse me if I'm a bit nervous at times."

Despite her words, the doctor acted anything but nervous.

"Now," she said after Kara had settled back in. "I am sure you have lots of questions." She looked around and then walked across the room to get a stool, which she brought back over.. She placed it on Kara's left side so that she could keep her eye on all her patients…and so that she could include Rogue in the conversation. "Let me start by being honest. I won't answer a lot of them."

At Kara's instant frown she smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

"Orders." She said. "I am supposed to answer only those questions directly related to your health and the status of…the city." She gestured toward the transparent wall. "However," She held up a hand to forestall any comment. "I am allowed to tell you this. We know who you are, Kara Zor-El." She looked over at Rogue. "And Marie Zorel…otherwise known as Rogue." She then looked back to Kara. "And these others are Lar Gand, Jennifer Walters, and your daughters, Karen and Carrie." She paused while Kara gaped at her. "We are not quite sure how you got here, but we do know that you came from another reality. A place called Otherverse." She shook her head. "No, before you ask, I am not allowed to tell you how we know this. You will learn in a very short time…as soon as I, your doctor, release you." She paused. "I know it must be very frustrating, but you will just have to play along for a while. Understand that we do not mean you harm…but we must be sure that you mean us no harm either. For that reason…for our own safety, this entire room and the…city room…are surrounded by lead lined walls…with green kryptonite beyond the walls."

She must have noticed the sudden angered look in both Kara and Rogue's faces.

"I am sorry, but the fact that you were not rendered immediately powerless under the red sun emulator gave us no other option. We would have been remiss if we had not taken precautions. As you learn more about us, I am sure you will understand our…concern."

"Interesting. Green Kryptonite, you say?"

Both the doctor and Kara turned to see Jenny sitting up in bed, idly removing the IV from her arm.

The doctor gaped at her and Kara knew, at that instant, that this doctor had not expected Jenny to awaken! She had been ready for Kara and Rogue…but not Jenny!

Nevertheless, the doctor gathered herself together and smiled somewhat.

"And reinforced so that not even a gamma-enhanced woman can get through."

"You don't say?" Jenny smiled…and a glow of green energy spread over her.

The doctor stared, her mouth open. Then with a snap, she closed her mouth and looked at Kara.

"Don't piss her off." Kara smiled back. "There's just a bit more to Jenny than appearances."

"I don't…I mean…" The doctor stammered until Kara waved her quiet.

"Don't worry about it." Kara nodded to Jenny. "We'll be good. I think we all understand that if you wished us harm you would have done it already. However, I would like discover if there is some way, some equipment I can use, to establish communication with those in the city."

"I…I'll ask."

"No need."

Kara, the doctor, Rogue, and Jenny all looked up as the door slid open and a man stepped in. A man they knew well.

"Reed?" Jenny gasped. "Reed Richards?"

"I am Reed Richards, yes." The man nodded towards Jenny first and then to Kara and Rogue. He then looked at the doctor. "Can these three move?"

"I would prefer that Jennifer remain in her bed." The doctor replied instantly. Her obvious concern caused Rogue and Kara to exchange a worried glance. The Doctor was not requesting that Jenny remain in bed for reasons of safety, of that they were sure. "As for these two…I am surprised they are up, but if they are, then they should probably start getting as much exercise as possible…to work out the stiffness. Just don't overdo it."

"Good." He turned to Kara. "The Doctor will find you your clothes. I will be waiting out side this door. When you are ready, just come through."

He turned and stepped back out with out waiting for a reply.

"My…that was…abrupt." Jenny was clearly confused.

"Jenny, he is not the Reed Richards we knew." Kara reminded her friend. "Besides…I think your little display…disturbed them."

"I'll say it did." The Doctor put in as she produced clothes for the three women.

The stacks of clothing were their own clothes, cleaned and folded.

"Thank you doctor…I'm sorry, I never got your name."

"Oh, Strange. Dr. Stephanie Strange."

Kara stared at the doctor as she walked through the door Reed had just used.

_**The Multiverse**_

"I swear they looked at me as if they knew me…hell, they even knew my name!" Reed fumed. He looked around the room they had hastily converted into an interview room and glared at the two people that occupied it with him. Charles Xavier and Dr. Strange. "How?"

"Reed, you asked me to determine their threat level…and I did." Xavier responded quietly. "They are no threat to anyone that is not a threat to them or those under their protection."

"And I told you that it wasn't enough." Reed slammed a hand on the old desk they had moved in after they moved out the previously installed equipment. "I need more." He touched a button on an installed intercom. "Any progress with the city?" He demanded.

"Yes sir." Was the instant, harried response. "We have made contact. A male responded and told us they would not communicate further until they were able to talk to Kara or Rogue. They then broke communication."

Reed cursed and shut off the intercom.

"Reed, put yourself in their position." Charles suggested. "These people have just been through a traumatizing experience. They are shaken and unsure of what is going on. Your own instruments have detected signs that they have attempted to scan their surroundings. Imagine their disconcertion when they discovered their scans were blocked?"

"Damnit, I don't care about their fragile feelings!" Reed thundered. "I have to make sure they are not a threat!"

"They are not. I have told you that." Charles' tone became sterner as he reiterated his earlier statement. "None of them are a threat. Nor will they be…unless you force them to be!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you seem to be gearing up to make an enemy out of someone that would rather be your friend…and has been your friend…in a manner of speaking."

"In a manner of speaking." Reed sighed. "Charles, You know damned well I don't want to make them our enemies if they are not already. But they are Kryptonians, for God's sake!"

"So they are." Charles nodded. "And I am a mutant." He then sat quietly in his wheel chair and waited.

"What has you being a mutant…" Reed trailed off and sighed again…this time nodding as he understood the message. "Meaning I am jumping to conclusions…just like the Friends of Humanity."

"Superman was a Kryptonian." Dr. Stephanie Strange ventured into the ensuing silence.

"So he was." Reed shook his head and even managed a half smile. "I am really botching this up."

"No insult intended, but yes…you are." Charles agreed. He held up a hand to stop Reed's instant retort. "Reed Richards, you are a great scientist. But you are not a good…people person."

"People person?" Reed raised an eyebrow at the term. "You mean psychologist or psychiatrist?"

"No, I mean people person." Charles tilted his head ever so slightly. "You work with machines, Reed. You work with chemicals and electrons, with computers and engines. To you they are a challenge. You need to discover what makes them tick. Just as you need to investigate these…Kryptonians. But they are not machines, Reed. You cannot go about it in the same way."

"So what would you suggest?" Reed leaned back. It was the opening Charles had hoped for.

"I came here at Luthor's request." He said. "Against my own principles I probed each and every one of those people in the other room. Jean and I both probed a few of the minds in that city. We did this without permission. While I would not hesitate to use my mind against an enemy, I have always tried to avoid invading a person's mind to such a depth without express permission. I did not get that permission this time." He paused. "That is why I cannot tell you what I discovered, Reed. It is not my place to tell. It is theirs. So let them tell it. What do I suggest? I suggest you let me take charge of this. You can remain and observe…or better yet, send in your wife, Sue. I will attempt to put them at ease…and guide the conversation so that you get the information you need…from them!"

Reed hesitated and then nodded sharply.

"We'll do it your way…for the most part." He said. He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. "Tony Stark should be here instead of me."

"Tony Stark would have loved to be here." Charles told him. "But he had pressing business back at Stark Industries…with Sec-Pol. Neither he nor we could afford Sec-Pol noting his unexplained absence."

"Right." Reed nodded sourly and stood, moving his chair from behind the desk so that Charles could move in with his wheel chair. "We might as well get this show on the road. I will call in Sue, but I am staying as well. I promise not to interfere."

"Whatever you are going to do, do it quickly." Stephanie spoke up. "The longer we wait, the less chance that baby will have!"

"We don't even know if she wants to keep it!" Reed shrugged. "She may wish to abort instead."

"I don't think so." Xavier shook his head. "From what I was able to read, she wanted this baby when she miscarried."

"In that case, I will get the equipment. I am still trying to figure out how she is pregnant, from what I understand, Kryptonians and Terrans can't naturally produce offspring. I would assume that the same holds true for Daxamites and Terrans." Reed shrugged and started towards the exit and then stopped. "I suggest that the red sun ray generator in this room be activated before those women come out." With that he stepped out, letting the door slide closed behind him.

_**The Multiverse**_

"How're you feeling?" Kara asked, putting an arm around Rogue's waist.

She had just pulled on her tube top and saw Rogue sway as she pulled on her boot.

"A bit woozy." Rogue replied as she stood. She stamped her feet a few times to seat her boots and drew in a deep breath. "But I think I am going to live." She smiled wryly. "Though I do feel a bit…vulnerable. I'm not used to being…powerless."

Kara shook her head and then moved away, walking over to where Jenny sat on the edge of her hospital bed, still in her hospital gown, her black and white uniform draped across her lap. Kara draped the rest of her clothes over the end of the bed.

"And you?"

"Great." Jenny smiled at her though, to Kara, the smile appeared weak. "What? No kiss for me?"

Kara gave her a hug and then pushed her out to arms length, looking into her eyes.

"Jenny?"

"I had a dream." Jenny looked down at her hands as Kara took a seat on the bed beside her and Rogue walked over to take a seat on the other side of her. "At least I thought it was a dream… But I don't know."

"That makes two of us." Rogue shrugged.

"Make that three." Kara looked at her friends. "Did your dream involve…Lorra?"

"Mine did." Rogue looked at Kara, astonished.

"Not mine." Jenny shook her head and then went on to describe her dream. As she finished she looked Kara in the eye. "This Starheart didn't have the…mystical feel I thought it would have, going by my ring's description of the Starheart it knew. I don't know…it put me more in mind of the Silver Surfer."

"A primal Cosmic Force rather than a mystical one?" Kara ventured.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Jenny, I don't know very much about the Starheart." Kara told her. "In my time, my universe did not have a Starheart that I was aware of. That was in the Earth-2 Universe with Alan Scott. We had the Guardians. I understand that things changed after…the Anti-Monitor and Parallax, but I could not begin to tell you how." She paused and thought for a moment. "But I think I understand your dream…and the relation between the Guardians and the Starheart in this place…wherever this place is. The Starheart is far older than the Guardians. And more powerful. But it must channel that power through a single vessel…or that power is useless. I think it has chosen you."

She moved Jenny's hands off the uniform she held in her lap and held it up, showing Jenny and Rogue something she had noticed. Where there had been a large Green Lantern emblazoned over the chest area…there was now a large green starburst…the emblem of the Starheart!

"And look at your ring."

Jenny looked down at her right hand at the ring that Parallax had given her. His old ring…back when he was simply Hal Jordon…Green Lantern.

She had no use for the ring other than as a source of information. Her power was generated from within. Yet she always wore it…to remind her of what Hal had once been…and what he became. A sort of warning to herself.

Both she and Rogue now gasped as they looked at the ring. There, on the face that had once displayed a green lantern…there was now a starburst to match the one on her uniform.

"I would say it was more than a dream, Jenny. The Starheart here has chosen you to be its champion!"

Rogue, now looking at Jenny's face rather than her ring or uniform, noticed the tears that formed in the edges of her eyes, threatening to spill out and trail down her cheeks.

"Jenny?" She pushed green bangs way from Jenny's face. "Jenny, what is it? There was something else, wasn't there?"

Jenny nodded and her breathing became ragged, as if she were holding back sobs.

Jenny grimaced, her hand going to her stomach while the other gripped the bed for support.

"Jenny?" She pushed green bangs way from Jenny's face. "Jenny, what is it?"

"Jenny!" Kara was at her side instantly. "What's wrong?"

"The walls." Jenny gasped. "The doctor said they were lead lined. She was telling the truth." Her free hand grasped Kara's arm and Kara's eyes widened as she actually felt the strength of the grasp. "Whatever healed you, Rogue, and Lar has healed me too." She gasped. She looked up, her eyes full of pain and fear. "I am pregnant again…the miscarriage never happened!"

Kara swore as understanding hit her. She put Jenny in Rogue's hands and spun towards the door, not caring that she was dressed only in a tube top and panties.

_**The Multiverse**_

"What are they waiting on?" Lex grumbled.

Mercy pushed way from the desk she was seated at, going over the reports Dr. Strange had submitted, and wheeled her chair over to the desk Lex occupied, fuming over a closed circuit monitoring system. Through the monitor he could see Prof. Xavier positioned behind the desk and he could see Reed, Sue, and Stephanie talking. Behind Reed, against a wall, a metal tank with tubes and wires and machinery sat on a cart. The red tinge every item in the room had indicated that the red sun ray emulator in the room had been activated.

Seeing that sent another portion of his mind off on a tangent…what would the long term effects be for a Terran exposed to the rays of a red sun over an extended period of time….

He reached over and turned up the sound, resisting an urge to activate the microphone so he could demand information.

"…ree of them that are awake, the blonde, the red head, and the green woman." Stephanie was saying. Any response anyone might have made was forestalled as the door slid open and the blonde, clad only in panties and tube top rushed into the room.

Lex zoomed the picture and saw the blonde's eyes registered surprise at seeing Sue and Prof. Xavier; Surprise she overcame as her attention turned instantly to Stephanie Strange.

"Medical emergency." She barked. Stephanie didn't wait to hear anymore, rushing into the infirmary with Sue at her heels.

"Kara!"

Lex watched the blonde's head swing around until she faced Xavier.

"Go with them. We already understand the situation and have everything under control. I give you my word!"

She hesitated and then nodded sharply, turning to follow Sue and Stephanie.

"Reed!" Lex pressed the talk switch "Get that equipment that we put together ready. I'll be right down!"

"NO!" Xavier turned and looked at the camera. "They are in an extremely stressed situation. We have no idea, under those circumstances, how they will react to your presence."

Mercy let Lex think it over and answered a shrilly trilling comm. unit on the wall. She listened for a moment, her face going bone white, before turning back to Lex.

"Lex, I think you should leave now." Her voice was even, yet even so it conveyed her worry.

"Leave? Now? Don't be ridiculous. Why should I leave?" He turned to her, his eyes wide with surprise and confusion.

"Because the Kandorians have found a back door into the computer system." Was Mercy's reply. "They are…."

She trailed off because Lex was not listening. As soon as she had uttered the news he spun back to his terminal, tapping keys furiously.

Finally he paused and pushed back from the desk.

"I've slowed them down, but not for long." He stated, his tone flat. "It would take more time than I have to push them back out…without damaging the system." He took a breath and once again tackled the keyboard.

"What are you doing now?" Mercy demanded.

"Attempting to communicate." Lex told her. "I've had about enough of this. I want to talk to who ever is in charge and I want to talk now!"

"I am afraid Councilwoman Allura is unavailable." A voice sprang from the speakers even as the viewscreen switched instantly from a view of the interview room to a dark haired man in Kryptonian style clothes. Though he had a weary, haggard look about him, he glared out defiantly. "Will I do?"

Lex was taken aback! He had seen the holographic images Clark had discovered of his parents.

"Jor-El!" He breathed.

_**The Multiverse**_

"…immunize the baby?"

Reed heard the tail end of Kara's question as he wheeled his apparatus into the room.

"We've already tried." Mercy explained as she continued to examine Jenny. "Whatever method was used to cure Lar was not genetic. It was therefore not passed on to the baby. We have tried to use a sample of the father's blood to create a serum for the baby, but while it might work with other Daxamites, it won't work with a half Daxamite half Terran child…one that is infused with gamma radiation at that. The gamma radiation sees the serum as an invader and instantly nullifies it."

"What other options are there?" Jenny asked, fearful of the answer.

"At this point in time, we can't save the baby as it is." Sue tried to be gentle as she broke in "But there is a possibility that we can save it, some time in the future."

"Ms Walters, Jenny," Mercy brushed Jenny's hair back. "The only way to save your baby is to remove her from your womb and place her in an artificial womb and then place her in stasis."

"Her?" Jenny smiled weakly. "A girl?"

"That much we can tell already." Mercy smiled. "But Jenny, it will be a risk. Not so much to you, but to the baby. But if we don't place her in stasis now, we won't have enough time to develop a cure…if we can develop one at all." Mercy was honest. "If we don't place her in stasis, she will die and you will miscarry again."

Mercy missed the sharp look Kara gave her at her words, nor did she see the glances between Kara and Rogue.

"Do what you have to do." Jenny grimaced as her body was wracked with pain. "I want my baby to live!"

"Okay…I will be giving you a sedative. It is strong, designed for a gamma-radiated person so it should hit you quickly. By the time you wake up, it will all be over and your baby safely in stasis." Mercy prepared the needle and then, to Kara's astonishment, uttered a few arcane words as she slid the needle easily into what would otherwise be near invulnerable skin. She waited until Jenny was out before straightening. She looked first at Kara.

"Sue, Reed, and I are going to perform the procedure right here and now." She told the blonde Kryptonian. "The twins and Lar are nowhere near waking up. I suggest that you finish dressing and then you and Rogue go talk with Prof. Xavier. I will call you if there are problems."

Kara looked at her and nodded after only an instant of hesitation. She gathered her clothes and quickly moved out of the way as Sue moved around to the other side of the bed and Reed wheeled the apparatus to her side.

Kara donned the rest of her clothing and, walking with Rogue, stepped through to door into the interview room.

**Geneva**

**UIA HQ**

The explosion rocked the world capital, sending people scurrying to and fro in panic.

Emergency crews, always on standby, sprang into action, converging on the nearly flattened, burning building and were, in mere minutes, starting to pull the dead and injured from the rubble.

Though no suspects were rounded up, no evidence displayed, Carlos Drakos, the asst Director of the UIA, promptly announced that the explosion was the result of a terrorist attack perpetrated by maniacal mutants bent on global domination! Standing before the rubble, as viewers around the world stared in horror at the destruction, he vowed that the people that had lost their lives in this cowardly attack would be apprehended.

Among the dead…Hans Dormier.

Later, one lone reporter would come to the realization that, at the time of the explosion, not one UIA agent that was also an acknowledged member of the Friends of Humanity had been in the building at the time of the explosion. The reporter's information would die with him, the victim, it seemed, of domestic violence as his wife turned a gun on him and then herself.

**Metropolis International Zone**

**Sec-Pol HQ, NAU Division**

"Bastards." Damien Tyler reached over and shut of the holo-viewer and turned to look at his assistant.

"It wasn't Mutants." The Assistant said. It was not a question. "We had wind that something like this was in the works…but we still do not know who or what. It has all the signs of being an internal affair."

"Has any of this been brought to the attention of President Golder?" Damien demanded.

"We sent what we and the EU division were able to cobble together to the main office." The assistant replied. "They elected to…sit on it."

"For god's sake why?"

"They felt it would be detrimental to Sec-Pol at this time." The assistant shrugged. "President Golder initiated and funded UIA because she doesn't trust us. It was felt that any news that cast a bad light on the UIA would back fire on the bearer of that news. Meaning us."

"Shit." Damien turned and looked out his office window over the International Zone of Metropolis.

"On the plus side…we've heard from our operative in LexCorps." The assistant tapped the top of Damien's computer monitor. "It's all been uploaded to your personal system."

Damien spun from the window and attacked his keyboard.

"Give me the run down." He told the assistant.

"According to her report, two transports, one of which was a troop carrier, and President Luthor's private transport, with Mrs. Luthor, Dr. Reed Richards and his wife, lifted from the LexCorps pad within an hour after receiving the first readings on the anomaly." The assistant consulted a note pad. "She was able to determine their destination and states that they were on the ground for nearly two hours. After that, they lifted again but did not return to LexCorp. Hours later, President Luthor's transport returned…but only President Luthor and Mrs. Luthor disembarked."

"No Dr. or Mrs. Richards?" Damien looked up from the file.

"No sir." The assistant consulted his notes again. "Our agent was able to obtain soil samples from the landing gear of President Luthor's craft. She sent it along for our people to analyze. Which they did. According to the findings, that craft did make a stop in that part of Colorado and then flew to some snow covered destination."

"Snow covered? Just how did they determine that?" Damien demanded.

"Wetness." Was the reply. "Plus reports from the operative. She reports removing snow clumps from the landing gear. Some she packaged and sent to us. It was, of course melted, but still our people were able to determine that the water had a composition that was consistent with water obtained in a polar region!"

"Polar region…but why…." Damien stopped, his face going white. "Oh, dear God." He looked at his assistant. "I know where they went!"

**Undisclosed Location**

Leaving the makeshift infirmary, the first thing Kara noticed as she and Rogue stepped through the door, was the lack of a red tinge to everything. This room was not bathed in red sun rays! A quick check of her x-ray vision, however, told her that this room, too, was lined in lead. Though she could see through the desk to see Xavier's wheel chair. It was enough to let her know that her powers were restored.

The second thing she noticed were the similarities between this room and the infirmary. Like the infirmary, this room had all the signs of being hastily vacated of equipment and furnishings and new furniture brought in.

The furniture in the room, a couch, a couple of chairs, and a desk that supported a device Kara didn't recognize, seemed out of place, as if they did not fit the room but were, rather, hastily cobbled together after the original contents had been removed.

Prof. Xavier sat exactly where he had been when she had entered the room earlier; behind the desk, watching as they entered. He noted the way they looked, what they looked at, and Kara knew he had seen something in her eyes…

He looked around the room himself, his eyes stopping on the telltale marks on the walls and floor.

He gestured for them to have a seat.

"You will note that I have deactivated the Red Sun emulator in this room. A sign of…trust…I hope." He told them.

Kara took a seat and Rogue ignored the gesture, wandering instead over to a wall to examine a row of pictures that had been hung at about eye level. Kara opened the game.

"I suppose I know now how Dr. Strange came to know so much about us." Her words were mild, but meant to be at least somewhat accusatory.

"Yes." Xavier nodded and, Kara noted, had the grace to appear a bit abashed. "You are quite correct. I was called in to scan you while you were unconscious, to determine if you posed a threat to us or our world." He clasped his hands together before him on the desk. "I assure you, however, that I have not divulged much of what I learned in those scans. I have reported only that I find you to be no threat and have repeatedly informed Reed and…others…that you will have to furnish any further information."

"Kind of you." Rogue frowned, her distaste obvious, glancing over her shoulder at the Professor.

"I believe so." Xavier looked to her. "I would, were I you, wait until I learned more about the current situation before jumping to conclusions, however."

"The doctor mentioned something similar earlier." Kara tried to focus on the here and now and not let her worry about Jenny cloud her mind. "She mentioned that precautions were taken for safety." She shook her head. "Since you know we are Kryptonian, I would assume you are aware of what we are capable. I would even go so far as to assume that we are not the first Kryptonians you have seen. Am I correct?"

Xavier was truly impressed.

"Now," Kara leaned forward. "The question is, where do we go from here?"

"That is entirely up to you." Xavier responded, evasively.

"They are protecting someone." Rogue ventured suddenly, her gaze fixed on a single picture. She now looked at Xavier, her face hard and cold. "If Professor X scanned us, then he knows who we are…he knows where we have been, and who we have known. THAT is why they are being so careful. They know someone they believe must be protected…from us!"

Kara looked at Rogue and then to Xavier. The professor had leaned back in his chair, his face giving no clues to what he was thinking. Kara then looked towards the pictures, activating her telescopic vision to bring them in to clear focus.

Xavier knew what she was seeing and remained quiet. His first thought had been to pull her attention away from the pictures…but perhaps she needed this. Needed to see where she was…and what it meant. He watched quietly as she stood and moved close to the picture she had brought in to focus with her telescopic vision and ran her fingers over the plate glass.

Since he had ordered the pictures hung, he knew that it was a picture of Superman, standing alone in a corn field, with Jonathon and Martha Kent on either side.

Her eyes traveled to the next picture and she moved slowly to it. A picture of Clark and Lois, on their wedding day.

From picture to picture she moved…and again came to a stop…this time shock and disbelief written on her face.

The picture she looked at now showed Clark and Lois, with Lois holding a bundle in such a way there was no doubt it was a baby. And beside them, beaming as if he were the proud parent, not Clark, was Lex Luthor.

Slowly she backed away, her eyes moving of their own accord to the next picture…This one showing Clark and Lex, their arms around each other's shoulders.

"It's true." Xavier spoke softly, causing Kara to turn to him. "We know what you think of Lex Luthor. What kind of an evil person he had become in the world you are from…it is not like that here." He gestured for her to look at another picture. "Lex was orphaned at a young age…the Kents took him in and raised him along with Clark. The two were inseparable."

"Were?" Kara's voice was weak.

"Were." Xavier nodded. "Superman, Lois, and Lanie all died seventeen years ago. Along with nearly half the world's population." He took a breath and then gestured for her to return to her seat. Woodenly she complied. "I know it is a lot to accept, and I promise that you will get the full story…" He paused, glancing down at a terminal on his desk. A light was blinking, indicating that someone was trying to contact him.

_**The Multiverse**_

"No. I am Zor-El." The man on the screen shook his head. "Jor was my brother. But I know who you are, Lex Luthor, and I know where we are."

"Stop." Lex held up a hand, causing the man on the screen to cut off any further words he might have uttered. "You do not know who I am." He told the man, his mind racing. "I am the one that had your energy and life support reconnected. If nothing else, I believe that alone gives me the right of a hearing before you pass judgment on me!" When the man did not answer right away, Lex pushed on. "I am also the one that brought you….and your daughter and her companions here. Even as we speak, Kara and Rogue are speaking with Professor Charles Xavier."

"Xavier?" Zor was obviously taken aback. He remembered Xavier, and had even spoken with him on occasion.

"Yes." Lex nodded slightly, seeing the wavering in the man's eyes. "And at this moment, Dr. Strange, and Reed and Sue Richards are performing emergency surgery on a green woman by the name of Jennifer Walters."

"Jenny?" The man's eyes now showed concern. "What is wrong with Jenny? What have you done?"

"I? Nothing. But I will have to let her doctor…or your daughter tell you more. Would you like to speak with her?"

The man hesitated and then nodded sharply.

"Hold on one moment." He cut the circuit and then turned to Mercy. "I've bought us some time. But he will be watching for any tricks."

"Lex, I've been thinking." Mercy looked as if she had come to a decision about something that really disagreed with her. "Turn the system over to them."

"What?" Lex almost exploded…and then calmed. "Of course." He smiled now. "Mercy, what would I do with out you?"

"Get your ass shot off for one thing." Mercy muttered under breath. But Lex was not listening.

"It's a risk…but if I turn the system over to them…they will be able to access all the data records."

"And that, in turn, should convince them that you are not the hideous monster they expect Lex Luthor to be." Mercy nodded.

Lex thought for a moment and then nodded himself.

"Very well." He took a breath and then tapped a few keys and then reconnected to Zor. "Zor-El, I am about to give you total control of the system." He announced. At Zor's astonished look he shook his head. "I would simply ask that you not disrupt anything until after Dr. Strange has completed her surgery and you have had the opportunity to speak to her and your daughter. Agreed?"

Zor was still for a moment and then nodded.

_**The Multiverse**_

Xavier reached over and pressed the accept button, half fearing what he would hear. He was not disappointed.

"Professor Xavier, this is Lex Luthor." Xavier saw both Kara and Rogue stiffen and stifled a groan. "Are Kara Zor-El and Rogue with you by any chance?" His tone was light, almost bantering. Completely at odds with the situation.

"They are." Xavier answered. He resisted the urge to scan Lex's mind, to find out what the man was up to. He knew full well the women were talking with him.

"Good. If you don't mind, would you turn your screen and access the video so that I can speak with them?"

Xavier did as requested; all the while thinking that Lex was being extremely…cordial. Though a good person through and through, Lex had never been known to be…Xavier could not even think of a term. Lex was always the one giving orders, the one that would stand to the side as his mind raced in thousands of directions.

It was one of the way in which he and Clark had differed. Clark was more easy going. Able to relate to the common man. Lex had a hard time relating to anyone that was not at or at least near his intellectual level. There are, of course, exceptions to every rule. For Lex, those exceptions were Lois, in the past, and now Mercy. To hear him talk this way was…unnerving to say the least.

The screen, once turned, activated and Kara drew in a ragged breath, her eyes flashing.

"Ms. Zor-El." Lex Luthor's image nodded to her from the screen. "I do hope you forgive me for not meeting you in person, but all things considered, it was considered…more prudent for me to speak to you in this manner." He paused, as if waiting for a response. When he received none, he gave a slight sigh and continued. "Despite what you may have experienced in the past, I am not your enemy, Ms. Zor-El. Nor was I the enemy of this world's Superman. Clark was, and always will be, my brother. Be that as it may, I am sure that you will learn the way of things here soon. We just wanted to be sure you didn't find out after you had tossed me into the sun or pounded me into the ground." He paused and smiled and then cleared his throat when Kara still refused to respond. "Ahem, yes. In any case, I do believe you requested to be placed into contact with the inhabitants of the reduced city. If you will hold one moment, I will split this screen and allow you to talk to you father."

While Lex spoke, Xavier regarded the two women, both of whom were now staring at the screen. He moved one hand down below the desk, letting it rest near the switch that would reactivate the red sun emulator.

With his mind he ranged out to touch, ever so softly, the minds of the two women. Nothing obtrusive. Nothing they would recognize as coming from the outside. Slowly, ever so slowly, he began to trace pathways, first in Kara and then in Rogue. He did not try to change anything. Rather he merely began to broadcast calming thought patterns. Again, nothing overt.

The effects were not instantaneous, but were gradually noticeable as the tenseness in Kara's shoulders eased and Rogue's hands, clinched into fists, relaxed.

After a short pause, Lex's image reappeared, this time smaller and confined to half the screen. The other half, snowy at first, cleared quickly to reveal:

"Dad!"

Zor-El winced and then smiled. It had taken him a long time to get used to the Earth phrase…Now it seemed he would have to get used to it again.

"Daughters." Zor nodded towards them, ensuring Rogue knew he was including her.

Lex Luthor sat at his desk, watching the exchange on his monitor. He was not surprised in the slightest when both Kara and Rogue began shooting rapid-fire questions at Zor in Kryptonese. It was something he had prepared for.

While the screen Kara observed was divided into two frames, his was divided into three. The two upper frames, side by side, showed Kara and Zor, the bottom frame, smaller yet stretching across the screen, now had text scrolling from right to left. An English translation of what was being said.

"_Father, how is the city? Are you okay?" _ Kara demanded.

"_Your mother and I are fine…but the city…_" Zor shook his head. "_We have had tremendous losses, my daughter. There is a very good possibility that we no longer have a viable gene pool._"

Kara's breath caught in her throat. What her father had said, without actually having to force the words from his mouth, was that over half the city had perished.

"_It is not all bad, my daughter_." Zor tried to smile. "_There are still those with Ian in his tower. If they came through then we can only hope that they did not suffer our losses_."

"_Who…what…_" It was Rogue that asked the question and, from where he sat, Lex could see the tears in the woman's eyes.

"_Mostly the young and the elderly…and for some reason we have yet to determine, three-fourths of the male population_." Zor answered, the pain evident in his eyes. "_My assistant…Dram…._" He shook his head and then straightened.

"_We will survive, Daughters_." He told them. "_I know you. Both. You are not to blame yourselves. Do I make myself clear? This was nothing of your doing. And if you had not rescued us from Rokyn, then there would be none of us alive today. Even those that have died gained more time because of you. There was nothing you could have done to prevent this. Now it is time to move on. Grieve for our losses, but do not let them prevent us from continuing. DO I make myself clear, My Daughters?"_

Both Kara and Rogue nodded wordlessly.

"_Good. Now then, your mother is at this time, in council. She will be overjoyed to hear that you are alive and awake. But what of the others? Why must Jennifer undergo surgery?_"

As quickly as she could, Kara explained the situation to her knowledge and Zor nodded. When she came to the point of noticing the absence of scars, he seemed to look closer, as if he could come through the screen and give her a thorough examination personally.

"_This Reed Richards and Dr. Strange are quite correct_." Zor finally nodded. "_The antidote the Reed Richards we knew and I developed for Lar would not work on a half Terran half Daxamite. It was tailored specifically for Daxamites. Nor did we take into account internal gamma radiation_." He thought for a moment and then nodded. "_It seems that they have the proper solution. Please have them contact me if they wish to consult with me_."

He looked off to the side and frowned and finally nodded, as if talking with someone offscreen.

"_Daughters. This is a strange world we find ourselves in_." He turned back to the screen. "_It seems that we must, whether we wish or not, trust this man…this Lex Luthor_."

Lex leaned forward, eager to see Kara's reaction…he frowned when he saw disbelief…and denial

"_No_!" Kara exploded, her sentiments echoed instantly by Rogue. "_Lex Luthor is a monster. YOU know this, I know this…I cannot believe…_" She shook her head. "I cannot believe you would even think such a thing, Father! How many times did Lex try to kill Kal…my cousin and your nephew? And in our world he allied himself with Brainiac...the monster responsible for shrinking Kandor in the first place! And in Otherverse! Were it not for Zal, Rogue, the Twins, and I would be dead now…and Lex even sanctioned the raping of the twins! If it had not been for Zal…"

As Kara continued her tirade in Kryptonese, Lex first went pale and then red in the face as he watched the words in English scroll across the bottom of his screen. Finally he shoved away from the desk, stood, and headed for the door.

"Lex?" Mercy stood uncertainly…she _knew_ that look. The look that said 'I am determined so get the hell out of my way!' "Lex what are you doing?"

"I am going to put an end to this farce." Lex slapped a palm against the plate by the door and began walking, barely giving the door time to slide open. Mercy scrambled to get ahead of him.

"If you think you are going in there with not one but two Kryptonians that want your blood you got another think coming, Pal!" She informed him, planting herself in his path, her hands on her hips.

With surprising strength, Lex reached out, grasped her upper arms and spun her around. He gave her a quick kiss as he set her down behind him and then kept walking.

"We don't have time for melodramatics, Mercy." He tossed back over his shoulder. For a second she stood there, mouth open in shock. Never had he so blatantly…manhandled her! Finally she realized that he was going ahead, leaving her behind.

"YOU pig-headed, stubborn son of a…" She muttered under her breath.

At the door that led into the makeshift interview room he stopped and took her by the arms.

"Mercy, don't you understand?" He told her. "We lost too much when Clark died." He pointed at the door. "In there, that's the answer! No she will never replace Clark…How can you replace a brother? But she can give this world something it has not had since he died. Hope. Right now we are living on borrowed time! What happens if the Khunds return? And they will….there is no doubt. What happens then? Can we fight them off? Hardly. It would take us much more time than we have had to gear up to fight them…and how can we do that if we are all pulling in different directions? Dear, the UEG is about to collapse. The countries and peoples that pulled together to defeat the Khunds are now at each other's throats. And The Friends of Humanity? They would not have a prayer if their concerns were not somewhat justified. There is a Mutant problem…Perhaps not as they see it, but a problem none the less. Just as there is a Meta problem…they are one and the same. Not purity of race, but purity of…spirit you might say. Mercy…we have no true heroes. Yes, we have some individuals, like Nightwing…and even Reed and Sue, that do what they can…but they aren't enough. They don't have the visibility…the power to awe as Superman had. And that is what we need. Someone the new mutants and metas can look up to and use as an example…or someone they fear should they be criminally minded. That woman…that Superwoman and those with her can give us that!"

"Lex Luthor…you actually believe that prophecy of Dr. Strange's!" Mercy remarked, wonder in her voice.

"Yes…yes I do." Lex nodded. "Enough so that I am willing to put my life on the line to insure that that prophecy comes true!"

And with that he turned and palmed the door open…hesitating only an instant before stepping into the room.

Kara and Zor were still speaking, neither noticing that Lex now showed on neither of their screens.

Prof. Xavier saw him enter and a raised eyebrow was the reaction he gave. With a slight nod, Lex motioned for the telepath to move away from the desk…which he did.

"Enough already!" Lex then barked, bringing the Kryptonese conversation to a halt.

Both Rogue and Kara spun, clearly startled. Lex didn't wait for the surprise to wear off. Walking boldly forward, brushing past Rogue, he stood face to face with Kara. Then, he reached down and grasped her arm, pulling her hand up and putting it at his throat.

"You want to kill me? Then do it! I don't have time for this and neither do you! So let's get this over with. C'mon…Kill me!"

**Gotham City**

**Midnight on the Rooftops**

The stranger was near!

Nightwing edged closer to the edge of the roof of the Wayne-Richards Building and looked out over the city.

This was the third time he had come across traces of…someone else. Another person flitting from rooftop to roof top. And twice, would be saboteurs had been beaten, trussed up, and delivered to police. And though the saboteurs were insistent that the Bat had returned, the police had given the credit for the captures to him.

But Nightwing knew he had not foiled those two attempts. On both occasions he had been busy elsewhere.

And that was the way it had been for the past month. Whenever he was busy taking care of one problem, someone else had stepped up to pinch-hit for him.

Though, he admitted sourly, they sometimes did a far better job than he did.

"Damnit Bruce, I wasn't ready to take your place." He whispered to the night. "I'll never be ready."

"I don't think he would expect you to take his place…just carry on his fight…in your own way."

The voice, soft and melodic, issued from the shadows behind him and he whirled. Nothing. The roof top, was empty….he paused as a shadow detached from an air conditioning unit.

A ray of moonlight glittered off an emblem on the figure's chest and Nightwing stifled a gasp…a yellow bat!

"Don't get jumpy, Richard." The figure spoke, causing ice to run in Nightwing's veins. She, for he could now see that the figure was a woman, knew who he was!

She stepped closer, the moonlight illuminating more of her and he could now see that she was a redhead, her long hair spilling down to the middle of her back.

Her face was hidden behind a half mask that seemed almost to be a cowl with the top, cut out to allow for her hair, Two black…Bat ears poked up through her full head of red hair her arms were covered in yellow gloves that reached just past her elbow. Her upper body was covered with a black top, that reached up to cover her neck, and was most probably attached to the mask/cowl and was cut just below her breasts, leaving her midriff bare. A large yellow symbol of the bat was emblazoned on the front.

A pair of black hip huggers, with a yellow utility belt around her hips, and black boots, each sporting the same yellow bat symbol, finished her attire.

"You like?" She twirled once and then grew serious. "Don't sweat it, Dick. Just accept that you have a bit of help…for the time being."

"Who are you?" Nightwing demanded. "And what are you doing in Gotham City?"

"Who am I?" The dark red lips smiled. "Call me Batgirl." She glanced up at the sky. "What am I doing here? I'm waiting for someone. I got here before I was supposed to…and now I have to keep a low profile for a time."

Nightwing felt confusion. This was like no situation he had ever dealt with before. There were either allies or enemies…not…whatever this woman was.

"Who are you waiting for?" He finally asked, feeling a bit lame even as the question passed his lips.

"Oh you'll know her when you see her…be sure of that." Batgirl's eyes took on a far off look. "Believe me…the whole world will know!"

_**End Chapter Two**_

_- Story written and copyrighted (C) 2003 by Dylan Clearbrook_

_- and may not be reprinted without permission._

_- The Continuum Worlds Concept is a joint creation of _

_- Dylan Clearbrook and Eldric. Otherverse, Dark Earth,_

_- and Supergirl and the Legion of Super-Heroes, as depicted in the_

_- Continuum Worlds, are original creations of Dylan Clearbrook._

_- Alterverse and The Inheritors, as depicted in the Continuum Worlds,_

_- are original creations of Eldric._

_- The Realm and Shadowverse, as depicted in the Continuum Worlds, _

_- are original creations of John P. and Jason G respectively._

_- Some characters in Continuum Worlds stories are original creations_

_- of Dylan Clearbrook, Eldric, Michael Liebhart, Jake H., Jason G.,_

_- Andrew Shields, Kyle M., Brian, or Jason Froikin and may not _

_- be used without express permission of the respective author._

_- All DC characters are property of D.C. Comics. _

_- All Marvel characters are property of Marvel Comics. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Arrival**_

_**© Dylan Clearbrook**_

**Chapter 3:**

_**Discoveries and Prophecies**_

_**Part 2**_

**Space**

**Sol system vicinity**

The two vessels floated in space, far beyond the orbit of the outer most planet of the solar system and, deliberately so, beyond the range of sensors placed by the inhabitants of the third planet of the system.

The vessels were different as day is to night. One, a bright, shiny near spheroid, the other a fat, long dark vessel brimming with weaponry had bits and pieces of green, glowing mineral plastered to its pitted, scored hull.

The dark vessel had been derelict, a fugitive from another probability, its online computer fried by the recent upheavals in space and time.

Left on its own, it would have drifted forever, a piece of tragic history from a world and probability that in all likelihood no longer existed.

Such was not to be. Discovered by the spheroid ship, what was left of the dark vessel's memory banks were lifted and studied. Then the work had begun.

Robotic workers had swarmed from the spheroid, covering the dark vessel, repairing tears and cracks.

Specialized robots floated through the airless corridors of the vessel, repairing engines, installing new system hardware…and new programming.

Soon, the dark vessel lived again, this time with a new purpose added to its ancient quest. And the two ships parted, the spheroid remained motionless while the dark vessel turned and headed in system…towards destiny.

**Undisclosed Location**

"Well? Do something damnit!"

Kara stood, frozen, her fingers clasped around the throat of the man that had, to her at least, epitomized evil! Lex Luthor had always been, to use a terran saying, the devil incarnate as far as she was concerned…and here she had him. Just close her hand. That's all she would have to do to rid herself and this world of a true monster.

On the other hand, a small voice shouted to be heard over the rage and hatred screaming through her soul, who then would be the monster? What if what these others said was true? What if, in this world, Lex Luthor was truly a force for good? Who then would be the devil incarnate?

Rogue, watching, started to step forward, although she had no idea what she would do. She remembered the Lex of Otherverse, and could access Kara's memories of Lex, though she did not feel the extreme hatred her mate did. Another step…and Prof. Xavier caught her eye…shaking his head ever so slightly. This was something that must happen…however it turned out, Kara and Lex had to get this settled between them…now.

Mercy, however, listened to no one other than Lex…and he only when it suited. Now it did not suit.

The woman, smaller than both Lex and Kara, pushed her way between the two, yanking Lex away and sending him spinning across the room and away from Kara.

Then, rather than turning to face the blonde, she followed Lex.

"Lex Luthor, You are sometimes the most insufferable fool I have ever met! Do you truly have a death wish?" Lex looked at her…astounded…as the woman stuck a finger in his face. "I don't give a damn who you think this woman is…she is not more important to this world than you. And if she does not have the intelligence not to jump to conclusions when faced with a totally different situation, this world does not need her!"

Mercy continued to harangue Lex and so did not see Kara react as if she had just been slapped!

And that little voice grew louder.

It was only then Kara noticed her arm was still stretched out, as if the fingers were still wrapped around Lex's throat.

Slowly the arm lowered, as if against its will back to her side. She turned at a touch on her shoulder and saw that Rogue had moved up beside her.

The redhead smiled her understanding and gestured towards Prof. Xavier. Kara finished turning and saw that the wheel chair bound telepath had positioned himself once again behind his desk and that Zor-El was still observing the situation through the computer terminal.

"Daughter, believe me. It was hard for us to believe as well. But the proof is irrefutable." He looked off to the side and nodded and then turned back. "Tell me, Daughter, do you have any clue as to where you are at this moment?"

Even as Kara shook her head, memories returned. Little tell-tale signs. The infirmary, which had clearly always been an infirmary, where equipment had been moved out and other equipment moved in. The interview room that had been hastily converted from something else…the old furnishings moved out. A sinking feeling welled in her heart and she knew what her father was going to say next.

"This is the Fortress of Solitude, Kara." Zor told her, his voice soft. "This was the home away from home of this world's Kal El. This world's Superman. And Lex Luthor was his adopted brother!"

Any response Kara might have made to this revelation was abruptly forgotten as the door to the infirmary slid open and Reed rushed out, pushing the iron womb/stasis unit in front of him. All other conversation ceased as Lex gently put a finger over Mercy's lips, silencing her.

"Well?" He demanded, his demand echoed by Kara!

"The baby is alive." Reed nodded, his eyes haggard. "We had to work quickly." He took a deep breath. "We are hoping that, in our haste, we did not damage Jenny's ability to produce future children…but we don't know." He glanced at the womb. "I have to get this down to the lab and set up with a permanent power supply. The stasis unit has to have a steady and continuous flow of energy…a fluctuation could mean the death of the child." He started to wheel it out and stopped. "We were almost too late. As it is, we will not be able to shut down the stasis unit to perform future tests. If that unit comes down…we better have a cure ready in an instant…because the baby will not survive long enough for the stasis unit to be reactivated." He sighed and looked at Kara. "Stephanie and Sue are putting Jenny back together. They should be done in another hour or so." The door slid shut behind him as he wheeled the womb out in to the passageway.

"Dear Rao." Kara sighed and felt behind her for a chair. She did not notice Lex moving one up for her as her hand found it and she settled heavily into it.

"Rao?" Lex looked over at Rogue.

Rogue returned the look, her own common sense battled with the hatred she felt…even if it was not to the same degree as Kara's hatred.

"Rao." She nodded sharply. "The Kryptonian God." She replied. "Not all Kryptonians had given up belief in the gods. There were those that truly believed that the gods and science did not cancel each other out…but complimented each other. Zor raised Kara in such a way. Rao is the Kryptonian Sun God. Lorra is the Moon Goddess."

"Clark never knew." Lex whispered. "The Kandorians here had no religion. No belief in anything other than science."

"You have Kandorians?" Rogue ventured.

"Had." Lex shook his head. "Their city died about the same time Clark did…seventeen years ago."

Lex was thoughtful for a moment and then he pulled a chair around to face Kara's.

"I understand that you have every reason, in your own mind, to hate me." He said. "I can only hope that you will give me a little time to show you that I am not what you believe me to be. Come with me. Let me show you around Clark's Fortress. And let me show you why this world lost something the day he died… Perhaps I can convince you this world needs that something back…that spirit…that hope. Hope I believe you, Rogue, and your daughters and Jenny and Lar can give it…but most of all…you. Kara Zor-El, the Cousin of Superman…let me convince you that this world needs…a Superwoman!"

Stunned, Rogue watched as Lex rose, extending his hand to Kara. Equally stunning was the fact that Kara took that hand and allowed herself to be led from the room by Lex!

Exchanging wondering glances, Rogue and Mercy scrambled out the door to catch up.

**Metropolis International Zone**

**Sec-Pol HQ, NAU Division**

"Anything?"

Damien Tyler shrugged into his overcoat and glanced sourly at the umbrella in the stand. All the technology they had mastered over the past seventeen years and the weather guys still couldn't make an accurate prediction. Today was supposed to be sunny but, true to springtime unpredictability, the rains had come.

His assistant, rifling through a sheaf of papers, began to shake his head and then stopped.

"Nothing concerning President Luthor." He finally spoke up in answer to Damien's question. "But one of our operatives in Gotham did get an unusual request from Nightwing."

Damien turned, a question in his eyes, and the assistant shook his head.

"No, the operative is undercover. Working with us at Wayne-Richards. Yet Nightwing singled him out as he was leaving work. Shook him quite a bit."

"Nightwing." Damien had to smile. "I remember when he was Robin. At least I think it is the same person. Not long after the Batman died, he took on the name of Nightwing. I remember a lot of people wondering if he would eventually try to take Batman's place. At the time, though he was still the Teen Wonder." He shook his head. "I don't think he's as good as the Batman was, but if we can ever find a way to recruit him for Sec-Pol, you can bet your ass I'll do it!" He picked up an umbrella and propped it up over his shoulder. "So what kind of request did Nightwing make of our operative?"

"He wanted to know if anyone had ever heard of…Batgirl?"

Damien froze.

"Batgirl?" He shook his head. "I haven't…is there anything in our databases?"

"Actually, there is." The assistant nodded. "Just prior to the appearance of Robin, Batman was seen with another partner. A female wearing a costume similar to his. A red head that went by the name of Batgirl." Ironically enough, the FBI, finally discovered her identity, but only after she was killed in her civilian life…by the Joker."

"Excuse me?"

"It seems the Joker planned to kill the then Police Commissioner of Gotham City. Instead, he shot his daughter, Barbara Gordon. She lived for about a week in a coma…and would have been confined to a wheel chair even if she had survived. A later investigation, led to the discovery that Barbara Gordon had been Batgirl. After that, Batman stepped forward and admitted that she had been Batgirl…and the night she was killed had been the night he had finally decided he could no longer risk the daughter of the Police Commissioner…so he sent her home…where she was caught in the Joker's trap."

"The poor man." Damien shook his head. "Can you imagine the guilt he must have lived with after that? I imagine that you authorized the operative to pass on this information to Nightwing?"

"We did." The Assistant nodded. "Though Nightwing seemed to think that it was unconnected. The Batgirl he claims to have seen was no girl." The assistant hesitated and then plunged on. "There is one final item and it is directly related."

"Yes?"

"Later, we decided to go back and check to see if there was any more information in the Data bases. Instead we found no references whatsoever. No mention of Batgirl, no mention of any Barbara Gordon in connection with Batgirl or the police commissioner, nothing."

"But you did find a reference for Barbara Gordon?"

"Oh yes…hundreds of them." The assistant sighed. "Each and every one of them a different person….with the same name. Even right down to the middle initial or even middle name. And at least a hundred and fifty of them would match the description Nightwing gave our operative."

"Interesting." Damien's eyes narrowed. "Could Nightwing have had anything to do with it?"

"Possibly, but after the information he turned over to us as payment for the information we gave him, I doubt it."

"Information? What information?"

"Nightwing pointed out three UIA agents within Wayne-Richards to our operative. He also gave names and descriptions of two UIA agents within LexCorps…and names and descriptions of two UIA moles…within Sec-Pol."

The assistant beat a hasty retreat while Damien threw his temper tantrum!

**Aries Station, Mars Orbit**

**UEG Command**

**Terraforming Project**

Commander. Frayer was still buttoning the shirt of his uniform as he stepped into the control center. This was the middle of his sleep cycle and he did not appreciate being called out of a well deserved sleep.

"What the hell is going on?" He demanded as he stepped into the room. His tone made it clear that there had better be a major catastrophe in the making or he would have someone's head.

"Not sure, sir." The officer of the watch shook his head and gestured for the commander to join him at a console. "Deimos station was reporting a loss of communication with the surface stations when we lost their signal."

"You woke me up for a signal loss?" The commander's tone was icy and the officer of the watch merely shrugged.

"It is a bit more than that, sir." He replied. "We attempted to regain the signal. We couldn't raise Deimos Station and a further check showed that we can't raise the surface stations either." He shook his head, as he pulled up the logs. "Here you can see that we then tried some scans. We were able to get good readings on the surface stations…but not Deimos. Then, a little later, we lost the surface stations. It's as if there is something out there blocking our scans."

Commander. Frayer frowned and scanned the logs and then turned to a control panel and began to tap buttons. He stopped and looked at the screens to see the results and tapped again. Finally he stood straight and glanced towards the large forward view-screen.

At the moment the screen was blank. Not surprising since normally the screen depicted some scene being broadcast from one of the ground stations.

"We tried every scan frequency we could think of." The officer of the watch explained. "Nothing seems to work."

Frayer continued to stare at the blank screen, as if it could give him some answer that was being exceptionally elusive.

He stepped closer to the screen and then turned to the officer of the watch.

"Feed the external vids to this screen." He ordered. "The scanners may be out, but maybe we can eyeball something."

The officer of the watch's face showed that he doubted they would be able to see anything at this distance. In space, true visuals were close to useless when one took into account the distances involved. Nevertheless, he did as ordered and within moments the blank screen sprang to life, showing a dark, star sprinkled field of space. Mars, a large red orb, hung off the lower left corner of the screen and in the center….

"Oh shit!"

Commander Frayer had enough time to take a single step towards the main console and the alarms before Aries Station ceased to exist.

**Lunar / Mars way station**

**3 hours later**

The Lunar / Mars Way Station, or Midpoint to those that lived and worked there, housed over ten thousand men, women, and children.

A true colony in space, the O'Neil Colony acted as a rest and refueling station for ships in transit between Mars and the Moon.

A civilian venture funded entirely by LexCorps, Midpoint had little in the way of weapons…not that they would have been useful. You can't shoot at something if you don't know it is there.

Death came for Midpoint with not a single person even aware it was near.

**Antarctica**

**Superman's Fortress of Solitude**

It was an unreal experience, as far as Rogue was concerned.

She and Mercy followed as Lex led the bemused Kara through the entire fortress like a little boy showing off his favorite toy. Talking non-stop as he explained little things that Kara stopped to look at…not even realizing that Kara was only hearing half of what he said.

Rogue took a moment to do something she rarely did…She delved in and gave herself to the memories she had taken from Kara so long ago. She saw what Kara saw.

It was Kal's fortress…there was no denying that. Here and there the little tale tales that had Kal's touch…intermixed with items that seemed to bear no relation whatsoever to the Superman she had known.

Through to the control room…where Kara stopped to look at an empty stand, energy and oxygen cables dangling loose from the ceiling.

"This is where Kandor was." Lex spoke quietly. As Both Kara and Rogue turned their eyes to him he shrugged. "They're all dead. I…I couldn't leave the bottle here so I had the robots place it with…Clark."

Through corridors and rooms that seemed to have as much of a woman's touch as a man's…Lois.

Kara stopped before one door, noted Lex's unease and did not press the issue. It was a master bed room…the room Clark and Lois had shared when they spent time here together.

Further down Kara grew white as she passed through what had obviously started out as a nursery and then changed over the years to a young girl's room. Stuffed toys still littered an unmade bed.

"Lois wouldn't allow the robots to make Lanie's bed." Lex said. "She insisted that Lanie do it herself." He gave a soft smile and Kara noted the way Mercy stepped up to wrap an arm around his waist. "I left it as I found it…somehow it makes it seems as if…as if she'll come running back in any moment, rushing to give her uncle a hug."

"Lex adored Lanie." Mercy spoke up. "And I think the feeling was mutual."

"Yes…well." Lex cleared his throat and roughly rubbed his eyes and gestured for them to continue to the science lab where Reed was busily hooking monitors and power to the artificial womb / stasis unit holding Jenny's baby.

There they learned, from Reed, that the baby was approximately thirteen weeks old. Several weeks older than it had been when Jenny had had the miscarriage in Otherverse…a miscarriage that now, it seemed, had never occurred.

Kara made a mental note to discuss that with Stephanie and Prof. Xavier. Though her body might not remember having the miscarriage, her mind did…Jenny would recall every excruciating moment and all the mental…baggage…that came with such a sorrowful event.

From there, Lex gave them a tour of the zoo.

Rogue watched as Kara moved from exhibit to exhibit, studying the strange beasts that were now in suspended animation. When she came to the last exhibit she stopped…disbelief clear on her face.

"Krypto." Lex looked with her into the empty cage. Kara looked at him, her eyes full of questions. "A white animal? He would appear to be an earth dog?"

"Yes." Lex nodded. "When he first showed up, Clark was amazed. But he was also cautious. He kept Krypto here for several weeks while he studied him. Finally he released the animal." Lex gave another whimsical smile. " When Lanie came along, Krypto adopted her, becoming her furry guardian. And before you ask, no…we don't know what became of him. The last time I saw him…he was playing with Lanie right here in the Fortress. I …no one has seen him in seventeen years…no body was ever found, or if it was, it was never reported."

They moved down further into the lowest level and here Lex stopped.

"This…." He cleared his throat. "This was Clark's trophy room. Most of the exhibits are now on display in a museum in Metropolis. When I brought Lois and Lanie here…I had the area cleared out and the things shipped to Metropolis. This area…this trophy room…became their tomb."

Kara held her breath as Lex palmed the door open and stepped inside.

The first thing that caught Kara's attention was the wrongness. There was something that just did not fit. It took Rogue speaking up for her to put her finger on it.

"There are no Kryptonian burial banners." Rogue muttered, looking around at the bare ceiling.

Kara looked at her and nodded, that was the problem.

The center of the room was taken up by three slabs upon which rested three bodies. All were covered in a transparent film that seemed to conform to the shapes. Kara purposely avoided looking at the smaller shape…as did Lex.

It was Kal. Kara moved alongside the body, her hand tentatively reaching out…stopping mere inches from the film covered face before dropping to her side.

He looked as if he slept a natural sleep and could wake at any moment.

Beside him, looking as regal as she always had, Lois appeared to slumber as well.

"That covering will keep them like that forever." Lex muttered, gazing down at the peaceful faces, tears streaming down his cheeks. Then his face contorted into barely suppressed fury. "Damn them…damn them to hell!" He cursed before turning to stalk out of the tomb. Kara made a move to follow, only to be stopped by Mercy.

"Give him a few minutes." Mercy told the blonde Kryptonian. "Even after seventeen years he can't forgive them for what they did. I don't think he ever will. And if he can find a way to get back at them, you can bet he will not rest until they are all dead!"

"Who are they?" Rogue demanded, looking down at the diminutive Mercy.

"I'll leave that for Lex to tell." Mercy shook her head, refusing to say any more on the subject. Kara looked at her and then gently removed the woman's hand from her arm and moved towards the exit. Mercy and Rogue followed.

Outside the tomb, they found Lex leaning against a wall, his fists clenched and his breathing ragged.

"Damn who, Lex?" Kara demanded as she moved to stand by him. "Who did this? What happened seventeen years ago?"

Rogue was surprised. There was none of the harshness in Kara's tone that had been there earlier…but her words still rang with command.

Lex took several deep breaths and then looked at the blonde. Rogue was mildly amused to see that he did not cower. Instead he looked at Kara as an equal…not someone he should be awed by or in fear of.

"Yes." He nodded. "I told you I would try to convince you why we need you…why we need a Superwoman…especially one that can honestly claim to be Clark's cousin."

"I am not your Clark's cousin." Kara shook her head. "My Cousin was Kal-El…Clark Kent…true…but here." She gave a gesture that took in the entire fortress. "With the exception of a small bottled city, there was nothing Kryptonian about your Clark. He did not, it appears, even acknowledge his true name."

"Clark did not have much access to Kryptonian knowledge…he did not have much information to go on." Lex defended. "And the Kandorians?" He shook his head with a snort. "He did what he could for them out of a sense of duty…and they accepted his help as if it were their due! As if he had been put here specifically to wait on them. They did not consider him Kryptonian…he was a barbarian. A Kryptonian that had been raised amongst us primitive Terrans and thus little better than us. I think they would have rejoiced if Zod had won!"

"Zod!" Kara's hand was on Lex's arm, gripping enough to make him wince.

"Kara!" Rogue spoke softly. "Careful."

Kara looked at her hand and slowly eased her grip before moving her eyes back to Lex.

"What do you know about Zod?" She demanded.

"Lex!" Mercy elbowed her way through to Lex's side, her hand pressing to an earpiece in her left ear. "Dr. Strange and Sue are out of surgery…they would like Kara and Rogue to return to the infirmary." Lex looked at her and nodded before looking back to Kara.

"I will tell you everything." He told her. "But let's go see about your friend first." He started down the hall and Kara followed, resisting an urge to grab him and shake the information out.

_**MV-1**_

"She's resting and probably won't come out for another six to seven hours." Stephanie informed Kara and Rogue.

After their impromptu and informative tour of this world's late Superman's Fortress, Kara and Rogue had been led by Lex and Mercy back to the interview room to find Stephanie and Sue sitting in chairs, both clearly exhausted. There was no sign of Prof. Xavier and the screen that had been connected to Zor was now blank.

Kara and Rogue took seats near the two women and waited for them to continue. Both were still in a mild form of shock and focusing on Jenny allowed them to momentarily take their minds off of everything else.

"I'm pretty sure that Jenny will be able to bear children in the future, but I am not sure she will be able to carry any child to term. Only time will tell." Stephanie shook her head. "She needs to rest now and I plan on keeping her mildly sedated for at least a week."

"A week?" Rogue frowned.

"All six of you were tremendously dehydrated and weakened by your…transfer…to this world." Sue explained. "That means your recuperative abilities may be impaired. You may be super individuals, but you are still mortal and you still need to take it easy…especially Jennifer Walters. Going through such an ordeal and then undergoing surgery was not the wisest course…even if the necessary course."

The infirmary door opened and Prof. Xavier wheeled out. Kara looked at Stephanie and raised an eyebrow.

"Near the end of the procedure Sue noted that the twins were getting restless. Tossing and moaning in their sleep. So we called the Professor in to see what if anything was amiss." Stephanie told them.

"And?" Kara looked at Prof. Xavier now.

"I am not sure." Xavier rubbed the bridge of his nose. "The girls are empathic, there is no doubt of that. What one feels the other can feel…though it appears they can tune each other out to some degree. But right now, it seems they are both sharing the same nightmare."

"Nightmare?" Kara and Rogue looked at each other. Neither girl had ever mentioned having nightmares before.

"Indeed." Xavier nodded. "A particularly nasty one that resisted my attempts to…derail."

"What kind of nightmare?" Kara demanded.

"I am not sure…but I was able to get one image clearly. And, as I watched, the image grew larger, indicating, I assume, that the image was getting closer."

"Can you show me what they are seeing?" Kara asked.

In way of answer, Xavier broadcast and image to both Kara and Rogue…and image that caused both women to gasp with recognition.

"That's a Hunter Killer!" Rogue shook her head, trying to erase the image from her mind.

"A hunter killer?" Mercy instantly went on the alert.

"A ship." Kara explained. "A Daxamite weapon of destruction created in the 2nd or 3rd Daxamite Wars."

"There is no Daxam here." Lex shook his head. "Or rather, not anymore. It is a lifeless, radioactive ball from what I understand."

"The Hunter Killers were constructed thousands of years ago!" Kara went on. "Talk to my father, he had to do a quick study on them a couple of years ago." (Author's note: See To Save A World chapters 1 and 2 in the Otherverse Story directory.)

"But why would the girls be dreaming of a Hunter-Killer?" Rogue wondered. "They had not yet been rescued when we tangled with one. Hell, Lar was still stuck in the Phantom Zone then!"

"Given that they are known empaths…at least where each other is concerned," Xavier mused. "It would not be a stretch of the imagination to assume that they may have acquired a limited sense of precognition. Perhaps an after effect of the transfer to this Probability. And, if they have never shown signs if precognition in the past, it is most likely temporary." He spread his arms. "Or, it is entirely possible that they picked the images from your minds during the transfer."

"Precog…" Mercy looked at the Professor. "You mean they are seeing the future!"

"It is possible…though they will have to be tested, of course…" He trailed off as Kara turned to Lex.

"If there were trouble, my people would notify me as soon as they spotted it. Unfortunately, I have not tied the Fortress computer systems into the sensor arrays through the System." He shook his head slightly. "This is the first time I have been back here since…since we brought Lois and Lanie and laid them in the tomb."

"I think I would find it…difficult myself." Rogue agreed. She was still not quite sure of what to make of this…Lex Luthor. Though a good part of her still screamed that he was evil and should be destroyed, a greater part was more than willing to admit that he was not like the Lex Luthors Kara had known and the one she had come to hate.

She looked at Kara and sighed. If she were still having difficulty, imagine how SHE felt!

For her part, Kara was having the same feelings as Rogue. The man before her was Lex Luthor and deep inside she knew…knew…that he would show his true colors sooner or later.

And yet that little voice that had screamed at her earlier, now talked in a soothing fashion. Yes…wait…give it time. One way or another, this Lex will prove himself. Until then, she would have to take him at his word…and, if he was not an enemy, as part of her insisted, then why go out of her way to make him an enemy?

She knew the history…knew that Clark and Lex had been close friends as boys. But something had gone wrong…something that had turned Lex into a murderous monster whose one goal in life was to erase first Superboy and then Superman from the world.

But, the other voice reasoned, that other Lex had not been raised by the Kents, side by side with Clark!

For a moment Kara had to smile at the wonder that these two simple people…farmers born and bred…could impact so many lives…not just Clark…but all the lives Clark would touch and save…all because of the simple values taught him by Jonathon and Martha!

For now, at least, she was willing to give this Lex the benefit of the doubt…for now.

She pushed out of the seat and headed towards the infirmary door. No one stopped her as she stepped through and waited for the door to slide shut behind her as she made her way to stand between the tossing, twisting girls.

_**MV-1**_

Lex watched the door slide shut behind Kara and then turned his attention to Rogue.

"It is going to take time." Rogue told him, knowing what he was going to ask. She glanced at Xavier. "I am sure you realize that she has every reason to hate Lex Luthor."

"And you?" Lex leaned forward. "Xavier has told me some of it…as far as she is concerned, but not you."

Rogue again looked at Xavier, this time with surprise in her expression.

"I did not tell them everything." Xavier shook his head. "Only what they absolutely needed to know to determine that you were no threat to us or our world." He told her. "If I may?" He gestured towards Lex and Rogue nodded…a bit sharply.

"Rogue has a copy of Kara's memories, up to a point." Xavier told the listeners. At that moment Reed walked back in and Lex motioned for him to be quiet and then turned his attention back to Xavier. Xavier began relating the tale. Soon, however, Rogue took it up, explaining to them the resurrection of Kara Zor-El, her own past and how she was transformed from a terran mutant to a full blooded Kryptonian…complete with Kryptonian attitudes and morals and values, Jenny's transformation from She-Hulk to Green Lantern, the rescue of the Rokynians…Or Kandorians as they had reverted to calling themselves, the rescue of the twins, how they had ended up in Otherverse and eventually the approach of the Probability Ripple that had transported them to this world.

She very often skimmed things, giving only the sketchiest of details…and yet Sue raised her eyebrows at one point and even blushed.

"You…." She began, clearing her throat and blushing even more. "You and Kara are…I take it…lovers?" She ventured.

Rogue turned to her and was quiet for a moment.

"In a manner of speaking." Rogue admitted. She turned to look at Sue. "Shortly before the Ripple hit, Kara and I performed a simple Kryptonian ceremony. Kara's mother, as the Council Chairman of the Kandorian ruling council, officiated. By Kryptonian laws, Kara and I are now married." She paused and looked around at the group. No one, it seemed, had a problem with the news. But then, she would have been surprised if they had. She then started talking about Kryptonian culture, drawing on every memory of Kara's that she had stashed in her mind. She knew Kara needed some time alone, and the longer she could keep these people occupied, the more time Kara would have.

Her eyes kept moving back to Xavier…and when he straightened in his wheel chair, she knew something was up.

He spun his chair towards the infirmary door.

"Someone else is in there!" He warned.

Stephanie bolted from her seat and headed for the door, followed by Sue and Lex…only to be blocked by a sudden immovable object in their path.

Moving faster than the eye could see; Rogue stepped before the door.

"I think we'll just wait a few minutes." She told them. The sudden red glowing in her eyes was all it took to discourage any argument.

_**MV-1**_

With her super hearing, Kara could hear Rogue talking and silently thanked her, making a promise to herself that she would show her appreciation later. Rogue knew she needed some time and was buying it for her.

Standing between the girls, she closed her eyes and let her mind clear. She had only been awake a few hours and already she felt as if she had gone days without sleep.

She reached into the breast pocket of her jacket and felt the reassuring stiffness of the Trump Card Ian had given her.

Her first impulse was to contact the Amberite and have him pull her and everyone else back into Otherverse. But would that solve anything? Or would her presence there merely trigger another Ripple?

And what of the dream? What if this was truly the place Rao and Lorra wanted her? And what about Zod? What did that despicable monster have to do with this place?

Sighing, she opened her eyes. No, she couldn't go back to Otherverse. With Zal there, she was not truly needed. And if he needed her, he would always be able to contact her and she would be more than glad to lend a helping hand.

She looked at the girls, remembering how she and Rogue had nearly quarreled over whether or not to bring the girls to Otherverse or leave them in Xavier's school. Even now she could not say she had made the right decision.

But now…what of this place? Should they be here…where no one knew the score?

She made the decision almost instantly. She and Rogue would stay. Jenny and Lar could decide when they were both awake and could talk it over. But the girls…

She pulled the card from her pocket and looked down at the likeness of Ian, concentrating on him…willing the communication to open. When the card grew icy cold in her hands, she knew the Amberite had heard and was answering.

_**MV-1**_

The door slid open behind Rogue and Kara stepped up behind her.

"It's okay…they can come in." Kara told her. Rogue moved to the side as Stephanie and Sue rushed in. Lex, Mercy, Reed, and Xavier merely looked at them.

"Whoever it was is gone now." Xavier informed them.

"What is going on?" Lex demanded. "Who was in there and how did they get in?"

Before Kara could answer, both Stephanie and Sue returned, their faces cold as stone.

"Jennifer Walters and Lar Gand are unchanged." Stephanie informed them, though she was glaring daggers at Kara. "But the girls are gone!"

"I sent them back to Otherverse for the time being." Kara told them. "I have no right to keep them here until I know they are going to be relatively safe." She looked straight at Lex. "Those girls may have my powers…but they are still girls…and for better or worse, Rogue and I are all the parents they have. I am going to look out for them as any mother would her children!"

Her announcement was greeted by silence, though Lex was in a red-faced, near apoplectic state.

"I…demand…to know how someone got in and out of this fortress without setting off the intruder alarms!" He all but snarled.

"You can demand all you wish." Kara's tone was icy. "But if you utter even one more word that sounds like an order or a threat…." She bit off the rest as Rogue laid a hand on her arm and Mercy elbowed Lex.

"Calm down, Lex." Sue advised. She looked at Kara. "And you too." Her head turned to regard Lex again. "Lex, it is not the smartest thing in the world to antagonize a person that can squish you like an over ripe watermelon…especially if that person has despised you most of her life!" Then back to Kara. "And you…I think maybe you should take a step back and see if you would like it if a visitor in your home brought in an uninvited guest with out your knowledge…Remember, this is not YOUR fortress…whatever you might think of Lex, this is his place…all that he has left of Clark. Look at it in that light and perhaps you can understand his anger!"

"She's right, Kara." Rogue surprised her by agreeing.

"I was not aware that you could travel at will between different probabilities." Reed stepped into the sudden silence.

"We can." Kara answered shortly and then took a deep breath, letting the anger go as she looked at him. "But only to a certain degree. We can only travel to probabilities that are adjacent to each other under our own power. To go from, say here to Otherverse, requires a little more." She looked at Lex. "Our friend, Lord Ian of Otherverse, has the ability to go where he wishes. I simply called him and had him return the girls to Otherverse until we are ready for them." She looked at Stephanie. "Time runs a bit differently in Otherverse. The girls are there, awake and already spending time with their Uncle Zal. They are aware of the situation."

"Time runs differently?" Mercy shook her head. "Impossible. I can understand different calendars, but for time to actually run at different rates?"

"It is not impossible." Lex shook his head, as did Reed. "Time is not as constant as we would all like to believe. And something as dramatic as the Ripple that Rogue described could well have played hell with the time sync in this Otherverse."

He looked at Kara and nodded ever so slightly.

"I apologize for my outburst." He said…and Kara could tell, true to form, that apologizing was not something Lex did easily. "I would request, however, that you warn me should you feel the need to make any more of these…communications."

"No promises." Kara shook her head. "But I will try not to violate your…Fortress further." She drew her self up straight and looked Lex in the eyes. "Now I believe you were about to tell us why you believe this world needed us…."and her eyes narrowed and her voice grew cold as space "…and you were going to explain…General Zod!"

**Farside Base**

**Luna**

"Nothing." The tech pushed away from the scanners with a look of disgust. "There is not a damned thing wrong with the equipment…but we are restricted to a scan area that comprises only of the Lunar surface…and that only in LOS (Line Of Sight)." She shook her head. "Anything over a couple of miles over the surface is completely blanketed."

"That goes for communications as well." The Comm tech looked over his shoulder at the Base commander, confusion clear in his eyes. "The equipment checks out perfect…but once beyond LOS, nothing. Everything is cut off."

"What you are telling me," the Commander looked back and forth between the two techs, "is that we are effectively cut off from outside communication. That is not acceptable, people. We have a shuttle due in from Midpoint at any moment."

"Sir, it is not us." The Sensor Tech shook her head. "It has to be an outside interference. And if it is, then that shuttle will have to fly right through it."

"Which means their scanners and communications would probably be affected as well." The comm. tech added.

The Commander thought for a moment and then reached for a wall comms unit. According to the Comm tech, inner base communications had not been affected. He spoke for a few moments and then turned back.

"We'll see if there is anything out there." He muttered and peered out the large window that gave an over view of the entire base.

Both techs turned and watched as five small fighter units lifted from the base and shot skyward.

The Sensor tech bent over her instruments as the Comm tech raised the fighters. Both reported loss of contact at the same moment.

There was a brief wait…and then one of the fighters, trailing thick black smoke through the airless void, dove back into scan and comm. range.

"Mayday…we are under attack!" the voice, near panic rang through the control room. "There is a single mother of a ship out there and it is on a direct…" the communication ended and the entire sky lit up as a beam shot from space to destroy the crippled fighter.

Instantly, the Commander was on the inner base comm. This time, when he finished speaking, a single fighter lifted from the base, traveling low over the lunar surface, across the horizon at break neck speeds. The techs looked at the Commander with questions in their eyes.

"We have no way to communicate." The Commander told them. "Whatever that thing is up there, it just destroyed five advanced fighter units. It is most likely the cause of the sensor and communication outage. "He shook his head. "Whatever happens here, I had to make sure someone else was aware of the danger. That fighter will travel until it is able to establish comm. with another base…and hopefully that base will be able to contact Earth."

"If that thing decides to be hostile to the base, that won't do us much good, sir." The sensor tech's voice quavered.

"No. No it won't." The Commander looked at her. "But then, I didn't think it would. If it is hostile…then we are as good as dead…but at least others will be warned it's on its way."

**Metropolis**

**Central Park**

"Are we in the right place?" The red headed man stuck a finger in the collar of his shirt and grimaced as he tried to pull it away from his neck.

Beside him, a slightly shorter blonde woman, frowned up at him and swatted at his hand.

"Stop it, you're attracting attention." She hissed.

"It itches." He told her. "These clothes are…rough…and constrictive."

"Deal with it." The woman told him, returning her attention to their surroundings.

They were at the entrance of the Superman memorial exhibit, watching with curiosity and more than a little awe as people came and went.

"Why isn't there a Superman now?"

The woman turned as a little blond girl tugged at her father's sleeve as she looked up at the gigantic statue of the Man of Steel.

She wanted to hear what the father told her but at that instant another couple sauntered up to them.

"This place is absolutely fabulous!" The man, a dark haired individual, his arm around his dark haired female companion exclaimed.

The red-head glared at the dark haired man, noting that he seemed to be completely at ease in his choice of clothes.

"Don't get used to it." He said. He then turned back to the blonde. "Are we in the right place?" He asked a second time.

"I believe so." The blonde nodded; looking around again…and then looking up into the clear, blue sky. "Though we might be a couple of hours early." She looked at her three companions and made a sweeping gesture with her hand. "Take the opportunity to look around. We are about to see history unfold!"

The dark haired couple started to take off when the blonde stopped them, looking closely at the woman. She rummaged through her purse quickly and came out with a make-up compact. She eyed the woman and then applied a touch up near her lips.

"You have to be careful." She told them, glaring at the man. "You rubbed part of her make-up off!" She handed the woman a tube of lipstick and then used a napkin to wipe off the man's lips. Behind her, the red-head grinned. "We can't afford to be discovered…not yet at any rate. Do you know how these people would react?"

As the dark haired couple wondered off, the red-head placed a hand on the blonde woman's shoulder.

"Take it easy.' He told her. "Just remember, whatever happens, we cannot get involved!"

The woman nodded and, as the man now did, looked to the sky.

_**End of**_ _**Arrival: Chapter 3**_

_- Story written and copyrighted (C) 2003 by Dylan Clearbrook_

_- and may not be reprinted without permission._

_- The Continuum Worlds Concept is a joint creation of _

_- Dylan Clearbrook and Eldric. Otherverse, Dark Earth,_

_- and Supergirl and the Legion of Super-Heroes, as depicted in the_

_- Continuum Worlds, are original creations of Dylan Clearbrook._

_- Alterverse and The Inheritors, as depicted in the Continuum Worlds,_

_- are original creations of Eldric._

_- The Realm and Shadowverse, as depicted in the Continuum Worlds, _

_- are original creations of John P. and Jason G respectively._

_- Some characters in Continuum Worlds stories are original creations_

_- of Dylan Clearbrook, Eldric, Michael Liebhart, Jake H., Jason G.,_

_- Andrew Shields, Kyle M., Brian, or Jason Froikin and may not _

_- be used without express permission of the respective author._

_- All DC characters are property of D.C. Comics. _

_- All Marvel characters are property of Marvel Comics. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Arrival**_

**Chapter 4:**

_**Grand Entrance**_

_**© Dylan Clearbrook**_

**Antarctica,**

**Superman's Fortress of Solitude**

They sat through the presentation in stony silence as Lex Luthor gave them a brief, yet surprisingly thorough outline of events over the past seventeen years.

Lex had led them to a small room that looked to be more of a living area than a conference room. Kara was later to discover that this Superman had never designated a portion of his fortress for conferences. This was a retreat from the world, where he, Lois, and Lanie could come and get away from it all…not a place to hold high-level meetings.

Reed and Xavier had joined them while Sue and Stephanie had elected to remain behind in the infirmary, to keep an eye on Jenny.

Upon entering the room, Kara was not too surprised to find Jean Gray busily setting up equipment that would allow Zor-El to join in.

The woman had looked up as they entered; favoring both Kara and Rogue with a smile that welcomed…yet held little recognition. She knew them from their thoughts…but did not have the personal recollections of time spent together on Rogue's home world that both Kara and Rogue had.

Once settled in, with everyone seated around a large dining room table and Zor hooked in, Lex had launched into his explanation of events.

Zor, having had access to the Fortress computer databanks, had already skimmed the information, but listened with rapt attention as Lex drew a grim word picture.

When he finally wound down, Kara had turned to Rogue.

"Well?" She asked, wanting her partner's thoughts before she revealed her own. What she got surprised even her.

"I think we should contact Ian and get our asses back to Otherverse and let this world rot!" Rogue spat.

"Rogue…" Kara began, cutting off when Rogue rounded on her angrily.

"Don't you 'Rogue' me!" She snarled. "I have all of your memories, Kara…I know exactly what you have lived through and what your world was like. There was nothing in your world that even came close to the Mutant Registration act. You never had to deal with assholes like the Friends of Humanity! I, for one am tired of that crap! And I can guarantee that Jenny won't be any happier about it!" She shook her head. "You don't know how many times I wondered if I had not made a mistake in siding with Prof. X and the X-men; how many times I wondered if Magneto had the right idea all along." She turned towards Lex with a hardened expression. "I am sure your people had every right to be fearful after that kind of experience, but there is no way you can justify persecution of people…just because they are mutants…just because they are different."

"You are absolutely correct, Rogue." Her head turned, for it had been Xavier that had answered, not Lex. "There is no justification for it at all." He leaned forward in his seat. "There has never been a justification for persecution of people because they are different. Whether that difference was religion, color, sex, or…" Now he looked back and forth between Kara and Rogue. "…sexual preference. But the answer to that is not running from it. It is by fighting against it. I don't care where you go…even if you go back to this Otherverse you came from…you will never be able to run from ignorant people who stir up trouble against others because of…differences."

"Running away is one thing." Rogue pointed out. "Running into is something entirely different." She gestured towards Lex. "The man has all but admitted that the whole place is about to break down."

"That's right, it is." Lex cut in. "Things are getting worse…and will continue to get worse…that is why we need you!"

"No, you need her!" Rogue pointed at Kara.

"Okay, have it your way. We need her." Lex nodded, his lips tight as he sought to control his frustration. "We need her because of who she is…what she will mean to the people of this world." He stood and began to pace. "We need her because even our own tests have shown that her claim is valid…she is the cousin of Superman."

"Excuse me?" Kara leaned forward now. "Your tests?"

"We ran some DNA tests before you awakened." Reed explained. "And while there are some unexplained genetic differences, the similarities are enough to prove in a court of law that you could very well be a relative of Superman."

"That is what we need!" Lex told them.

"Then perhaps you had best look elsewhere." Kara stood. "I will not be a replacement for Kal-El. I will not have my actions judged by his. Especially since I am not even from the same reality as your Superman."

"Kara, I think you misunderstood." Xavier tried to soothe her. "We do not want you to be…Superman in a skirt…." He smiled at his own joke then went on. "What we want is for you to restore the one thing Superman gave this world…Hope. Yes, there will be those that hold you up to Superman and see if you can 'cut the mustard', but those will be few and far between. Especially since an entire generation has grown up without a Superman."

"And that is why we need you, as well." Lex turned back to Rogue. "We need you, all of you. Kara would be the ice breaker…the one that people could easily identify with at first…but the rest of you…." He shook his head and looked to Kara. "She cannot do it alone. She will need you by her side."

Xavier looked at Lex, his eyebrows raised. This was a part of Lex he had never seen. And a quick mental probe of surface thoughts showed him that the man was indeed sincere. Cunning, but sincere. He knew that if he did not win over Rogue, then his chances of winning over Kara were slim-to-none. Kara had not had more than a few hours to digest the fact that Lex was not the cold blooded, murdering monster she thought she knew. That being the case, there had to be lingering doubt…doubt that would cause her to accept Rogue's judgment without question. Without Rogue, they would lose them all!

"Rogue," Reed chose that moment to step in. "I understand fully what you feel." He stretched out an arm across the room to underscore his words by pointing out his differences. "But tell me, if you had been given the choice, would you have run from your world or fight for what was right?"

Rogue was given no time to answer. As soon as Reed finished asking his question, a thin warbling alarm sounded throughout the Fortress. Of those present, only Lex and Kara knew what the sound meant.

"Emergency alarm!" Kara was half way out of her seat before Lex waved her back down.

"I can tie into the monitoring systems from here." He told her, pulling the terminal keyboard in front. "Sorry Zor." He muttered as his fingers flew across the keys. Zor's image winked out to be replaced by a very haggard looking man in a khaki uniform. The scenery behind the man showed busy people and a view port that looked out…onto the surface of the moon. The man looked up at his screen, obviously surprised to see Lex Luthor.

"Mr. President." The officer began but Lex waved him off.

"Not any more, Colonel." Lex had read the officer's insignia correctly. "You have sounded general alarms all over the place, Colonel. What's the problem?"

"I can't raise any UEG forces, sir." The Officer explained. We have a situation up here…though I think it is about to be your problem." He shook his head. "A base on Farside has been destroyed by some kind of monster ship. We thought it would then move on to us, but it seems to have lost interest in the moon and is already beginning to enter the Earth's atmosphere." He looked off screen. "Yes sir, it is entering the Earth's atmosphere and descending over the eastern coast of the United States." He paused and then looked back to Lex. "It looks like it is on a heading that will put it directly over Metropolis within a matter of minutes."

"Were you able to get any identification on this ship?" Lex demanded, worry clear in his face.

"One of our fighter craft was able to record the ship as it accelerated away from the moon." The Colonel responded. He reached off screen and a large, rectangular vessel that seemed to stretch for over a mile instantly replaced his image.

"Rao!" Rogue breathed. "That's a Hunter Killer!"

"No." Kara's eyes narrowed. "That is the same damned Hunter Killer that we tangled with! I recognize the markings and the scarring!" She stood and headed for the door and then stopped, taking a second to think. Finally she turned to Lex. "Did your Superman have any spare uniforms…made of Kryptonian material?" She demanded.

"In his and Lois' rooms, yes. But why…." He trailed off as he realized he was talking to empty space and rushing wind. An instant later a crunching noise rang through the corridors, causing Lex, Reed, Mercy, and Jean to jump to their feet and rush out of the makeshift dining area.

Running, Lex came to an astonished stop as he surveyed the crumpled metal that had been the entrance door to Clark and Lois's private area. A door Lex had sealed seventeen years ago. Within, a soft red light flooded the area, showing that some one had activated a red sun light emulator.

"What the hell?" Lex picked his way through a cluttered mess of clothing, stopping next to a sewing machine that Clark had setup for Lois long ago. He stooped and picked up cut tatters of red and blue material and then let them fall from his fingers as he looked around.

"Perhaps this is the answer?" Mercy stooped and gathered up a Blue-black leather uniform…the clothes that Kara had been wearing mere seconds ago.

Before anyone could respond, a tremendous crashing rang through the Fortress, causing them to cover their ears.

"Now what the hell was that?" Lex demanded, turning to a long unused terminal. It took a moment to warm the unit up and then another moment to log it in and flip through the various monitors in the Fortress. When the scene landed on the main entrance, Lex froze it, staring in utter disbelief, his face growing pale.

"I would say they got tired of arguing with the computer and simply crashed their way out." Reed observed, looking at the massive doorway. A doorway that now had two man sized holes where Kara and Rogue had torn their way through.

"That is impossible." Lex breathed, fear and awe battling for dominance in his facial expression.

"Obviously it isn't." Reed gestured towards the evidence.

"You don't understand." Lex turned to Reed. "Clark and I developed the material for this fortress. It was meant to withstand anything. We tested it…Clark could not have budged that door if the computer decided to keep him in or out…and there was no way he could have punched through it. He tried…and nearly broke his hand. He left a small dent in the door!"

"Well then." Reed looked back at the image with a new respect in his eyes. "Lex, I think we just discovered what some of those unexplained differences in the DNA might be!"

**New Kandor**

Zor sighed as the screen blanked and he sat back. Around him technicians were busy analyzingdata they had retrieved from the Fortress computer. It was, admittedly, a make-work project intended to keep their minds off the horror that still gripped their devastated city.

"Sir, I think you should see this." A senior tech slid a memory crystal into a slot before Zor and touched a series of symbols on the keypad. "It's from a private journal written by Lex Luthor. It was heavily secured and took us some time to hack into it. From the dates, we believe it was soon after the Probability device was activated. He and a team were active in the clean up of rogue Khunds left on the planet."

Zor leaned forward, his eyes widening as he read the journal entry that flashed up on his screen.

"_Sometimes we have to lose something dear, before we realize exactly how dear it was_." The entry began. "_We lost three members of the team today. Two were young boys I hardly knew…the third however, was the love of my life. It took her death for me to realize the truth_."

Zor frowned and skimmed through until he came to the list of names of the deceased. It was the name at the top that caused cold chills to run down his spine.

"We also found this." The Tech touched another set of symbols and Zor let out an explosive breath as information on genetic research began to scroll up the screen.

And at the top of the data…the same name. Mercy Graves!

**Metropolis **

"…_GN News Alert! We interrupt your regular programming to bring you this special bulletin! We take you now to Phil Harris in the WGN Newsroom_!"

"_This Phil Harris with WGN News. Reports of a massive spacecraft appearing above Metropolis Central Park have been confirmed! Our Roving Reporter, Lucy Lane, was at the park covering the opening of a new exhibit at the Superman Museum. We take you now to Lucy Lane at the Superman Memorial exhibition_!"

"Thanks Phil. This is Lucy Lane at the Superman Memorial Exhibition. At the time, my cameraman and I were inside so we did not see this massive craft that even now floats over ahead arrive. But we felt it. It was like standing next to a railroad track as a train went by."

The blonde woman did not look scared, yet behind her the camera recorded people moving in a panic to leave the area. A loud cracking noise, like a streak of lightning followed instantly by massive thunder drove the reporter and many of those around her, including the cameraman, to their knees. Yet the cameraman held on to his equipment and, as soon as he got his bearings, he swung the camera to shoot the great dark vessel in the sky above them.

"Phil, I don't know if you got that, but something just happened. It looked as if this…vessel…just fired some kind of laser beam that was intercepted before it hit the ground. Immediately thereafter, something hit the ground nearby…hard. We can't see anything from here but …wait a minute…Phil? Did you see that? Get the camera over here…quickly!"

_**MV E-1**_

Rogue shook her head as she picked herself up off the ground. She caught her breath and then squared her shoulders as Kara landed beside her.

"Are you okay?" The blonde demanded.

"Yeah." Rogue flexed her shoulders and then jerked her chin towards the Hunter-Killer. "That thing packs a wallop."

"Well, a lot of people would be dead if you had not seen that beam fire!" Kara commended her.

"A lot will still die if we don't get rid of that thing."

"Some of those people might be Friends of Humanity." Kara ventured, causing Rogue to look at her in astonishment.

"Not funny, Kara."

"You're right…it isn't funny." Kara gave her a hard look then smiled and clapped her on the shoulder; "We'll talk about it later. Now let's get rid of this pest…and give these people a show!" She turned and looked up at the craft. "First let's take care of those weapon mounts. Then we'll figure out how to disable the thing until we can haul it away from the populated areas."

With that, they both leapt in to the sky. Neither had noticed the insect sized figure that leapt from the grass to burrow under Kara's cape.

_**MV E-1**_

"Phil…I don't believe what I am seeing!" Lucy Lane spoke in to her mic…and then noticed that the line was dead.

"Keep talking!" The cameraman told her. "We' re recording everything."

Lucy nodded and once again raised the mic to her lips.

"This is truly an amazing sight!" Lucy tried to talk in normal tones, though the sight she saw had unexpectedly raised excitement with in her…as well as recognition. "Two individuals, women I believe…yes, yes…women, one blonde and one red-head. They are too far away to make out much detail, yet both seem to be wearing uniforms of red and blue!" She trailed off as she and then cameraman followed the action in the sky above them.

The two women wove through the air, deftly deflecting each and every laser bolt the monster craft sent towards them or towards the ground. Terrific booms sounded as, again and again, one or both of the women would zoom in to slam against the massive ship. At one point the crowd below, the fear forgotten as they watched the battle above, gave a throaty yell of victory, as the blonde seemed to slam completely through the ship!

The Cameraman took footage of the red head zapping back and forth across the sky, intercepting laser beams and then rushing in to demolish a weapon mount on the massive craft. Each time she dove in…a weapon went silent.

He then panned the camera towards one end of the ship where, completely dwarfed by the huge mass of alien metal, the blonde was.

He zoomed in to get a better look at what the blonde was doing…and nearly dropped his camera. The blonde's cape had flapped over to one side and for a brief instant, through the eye of the camera; he thought he saw something he could not possibly be seeing!

"Carl? Carl!" Lucy was nearly yelling as she noticed the Cameraman gazing stupidly upward. Carl shook his head and jerked the Camera back up, once again zooming in on the blonde. The cape flapped the other way now, showing only red.

Then, as if realizing that their methods were two slow, the two women backed away and began to circle the massive craft.

Circling slowly at first, until their movements were synchronized, they gradually increased speed. Soon, both women were flying so fast that, to the human and electronic eyes focused on them, they seemed to be leaving solid blue and red trails behind them.

"My god!" Lucy squinted to see against the bright sky. The images were leaving crisscrossing trails through the sky as the women zipped around and around. Red beams appeared to sprout from the blurred circles, each one striking and melting a point on the giant warship.

Eventually the weapons of the ship grew silent and the people below held their breaths as the two women slowed and, as the red head hovered to the side, watching for any tricks, the blonde once again moved towards one end of the ship.

The blonde carefully positioned her hands against the hull of the craft, and then, head down, straightened her arms. The cameraman, through the zoom lens of his camera, watched as one hand actually sank into the metal and tore a gaping hole in the dark hull. The other hand, however, must have been positioned on a spot with extra support…for rather than her hand tearing through the hull, the entire craft shuddered and, against all possibilities, slowly began to move.

"She's doing it!" Lucy yelled, forgetting herself as she watched. "She's actually moving the ship away from Central Park. I think…wait a minute, Carl…what is that under the ship? Something is happening, Ladies and Gentlemen…a hatch has opened beneath the ship and something is being lowered…something green and glowing…." Lucy stopped and let the mic fall to her side. "That's Kryptonite!" She breathed.

Around her, others had recognized the green material the giant ship was revealing. And they were beginning to understand what it meant.

_**MV E-1**_

"_Kara! Rogue! Under the ship! Kryptonite_!"

Neither Kara nor Rogue knew where the mental warning that sounded through their minds came from, but both were too professional to allow that to distract them…Especially Kara. Allowing herself to get distracted had cost her her life…she would not allow that to happen again!

Instead, both women broke away from the craft and Kara swooped down towards the ground. Though partially hidden from the crowd, she was seen to uproot a medium sized tree.

Watchers gasped as the tree, gnarled dirt covered roots leading the way, sailed through the air like a great spear.

The tree slammed into the Kryptonite boulder…and kept moving. Up and away from the city to splash down far into the bay, burying the deadly chunk in hundreds of feet of seawater and the muck on the bottom.

Kara surged back into the air, slowing to hover beside Rogue as she surveyed the situation.

"We have got to put this thing out of commission and then force it back into space." She concluded.

"And just how do you suppose we do that, short of ripping the engines out?" Rogue demanded. "I don't think that would be a wise course, especially not while we are hovering above a park in a big city."

"Remember when we faced this thing before?" Kara responded. "It ran before we could finish it off."

"Yeah." Rogue nodded. "Someday I would like someone to figure the odds of that thing appearing here just as we did."

"I think I have an answer for that too." Kara smiled and then grew serious. "I thought we might have to face it again so I studied all the data my father had on the Hunter-Killers. Those things have an off switch."

"You have got to be kidding." Rogue shook her head.

"Actually, no. The Daxamites that created them knew, or believed rather, that they would eventually have to deactivate them. **SO** they constructed them with a few fail safes. A switch with a code that has to be entered manually."

"You mean we have to get inside that thing?" Rogue shook her head. "I don't like that idea at all."

"Not we…me." Kara motioned towards the people below. "You are going to start pushing this thing up while I go in and try to deactivate it. We have to move quickly, however. Soon this thing will start to repair itself and the first thing it is going to bring back on line are the weapons."

"I like that even less." Rogue gave Kara a dark look. 'But since I haven't got a better plan…"

She trailed off and Kara gave her a spirit-lifting smile.

"Well, you might if you had studied these things like I did…but no…you were too busy being distracted!"

"By you!" Rogue retorted in mock indignation. "You shameless hussy!"

Kara laughed and then took a deep breath.

"Okay, let's get this thing done." She started to move, only to be stopped as Rogue grabbed her arm and spun her around. Before she could say a word, Rogue had closed the distance and planted a kiss on her lips…not realizing until later that she had done this in front of hundreds, if not thousands, of witnesses. And at least one film crew.

"For luck." She whispered, her eyes peering into Kara's, pleading with her to take care.

"For luck." Kara smiled and squeezed Rogue's hand and then flew upward, disappearing into the opening through which the Kryptonite had been lowered.

_**MV E-1**_

"Ahem." Lucy tried to hide a smile as she looked over at Carl. "I think that can be edited from the film…don't you?"

Carl nodded, smiling.

Both were more concerned with the privacy of the individuals rather than the kiss it self. Same sex relationships, while still frowned upon by the older generation, were more acceptable after the destruction seventeen years earlier. While many had not changed their minds, it was one of those things that suddenly did not seem so important to worry about once one took in all the death and destruction that had occurred. Some issues that had been oh, so important before…paled and became insignificant.

Not too far from the news team, the red haired man, the blonde woman, and their dark haired companions watched the actions from the midst of the crowd.

The red-haired man lowered his eyes his eyes as woman with short red hair, obviously a younger relative of the red headed man, approached. His eye narrowed as he looked beyond the woman and then scanned the crowd nearby.

"Where's…" He began, cutting off as the blonde laid a hand on his arm.

"She's fine." The redheaded woman smiled. "We're here to observe so she just decided to get a somewhat closer point of view."

"Closer? What…." The man started and then looked upwards. The ship was still there and the red headed woman with the strange white streak in her hair was positioning herself beneath it. "Damn it, no! She didn't? She wouldn't!"

The dark haired man beside him clasped a hand on his shoulder and leaned in closer.

"Shhh." He whispered. "You're attracting attention. Don't worry, everything will work out…you'll see."

_**MV E-1**_

Crouched on the roof of the Superman Museum, out of site of the crowds and the cameras, Nightwing watched the action above with a sense of awe! How had she known?

During his nightly patrol of Gotham the night before, he had found the message. Placed there, in a place he was sure to notice. A simple note telling him to be sure to be here, in Metropolis, at this time. The note had not been signed, yet a small yellow bat emblem had been affixed to the end.

"Quite a show, isn't it?"

Nightwing spun as Batgirl stepped from the shadows. The redhead spared a glance upward and then looked back at him.

"You knew they would be here!" He said, his tone almost accusatory.

"You haven't lost any of it, I see." Batgirl remarked calmly as she stepped up next to him. "You were high strung as Robin and it hasn't changed a bit. You need to learn to relax. You really are beginning to act like Bruce." She fixed him with a cold stare. "And that wasn't a compliment!"

"Who the hell are you?" Nightwing demanded. He reached out a hand towards her and stopped as she spoke.

"Do you really want to lose that hand, Dicky-boy?" She shook her head "I will never understand what she saw in you."

Something clicked in Nightwing's mind as he recalled their first…and last…encounter.

"You said you were waiting for some one." He hissed. "You meant them!" He pointed to the sky. "You're here because of them!"

"Of course." She replied in an almost flippant manner. Her eyes were deadly serious, however, and his blood ran cold at her next words. "The House of the Bat always watches over the House of El!"

_**MV E-1**_

Kara found herself in a large bay area. A quick glance around was enough to cause chills to run up and down her spine.

Everywhere, small automatons, worker bots, scurried round, repairing damage and carrying in fresh supplies. Massive bomb racks stood empty, testament to recent use. As she watched, a team of bots floated in, trailing lines of tethered bombs, which they deftly began to load into the racks.

"Rao!" Kara closed her eyes for a moment as she envisioned the carnage that would result if this monster were allowed to unload that deadly payload on the city below.

"_EL?" Nightwing stared upward as if he could bring the two women into focus. One now, as the other had entered the huge machine._

"_Relax, Dicky-boy, and let me tell you about Kara Zor-El…Supergirl!"_

More determined than ever, she opened her eyes and began a systematic sweep of the ship with her x-ray vision, stopping in confusion when her vision passed over a large obstruction. Lead? On a Daxamite vessel?

"Dad did theorize that these things were built before the Daxamites developed their weakness to lead." She muttered. Actually, Zor had theorized that the Hunter-Killers had not only been responsible for that, but for the Kryptonian weakness to Kryptonite as well. One of the last ditch tactics of the Hunter-Killers was to pit the very planet on which its targets dwelt against them…by introducing DNA altering chemicals into the food chain and water table.

Now, however, was not the time to prove or disprove those theories. Digging the schematics she had studied after their last encounter with this beast, she could determine that the lead lined area near the center of this craft was where the manual overrides would be found. So that was where she had to go.

"…_a hero!" Batgirl went on. "It was an obsession with her…As if she were trying to live up to some image even she was not aware of…or trying to repay a debt she knew could never be repaid. She was the cousin to the Superman of our world and they loved each other dearly. Yet there was always a gap between them. A bridge neither of them knew how to cross. Part of the problem might have been that Kal was raised on earth from an infant while Kara spent her formative years in Kryptonian society. But part of it stemmed, I believe, from an event that both seemed subconsciously aware of…but had never, in our reality, occurred."_

Kara did not expect her intrusion and subsequent advances to be ignored by the Hunter-Killer…nor was she disappointed.

Barely had she cleared the first bay area before larger, more intimidating automatons converged on her location.

Red and blue beams of hellish energy swept the cold, empty corridors, tearing great smoldering gaps in the bulkheads.

Kara waded through them as if they did not exist. Reaching out as she neared, she would grasp one of the robotic guardians and send it spinning into its companions with enough force to shatter them all. For once, she was grateful that non-organic material from either Daxam or Krypton did not develop superpowers…especially invulnerability…under a yellow sun. Nor were Hunter-Killers designed to deal with Super Kryptonians. Another theory her father had developed. At the time the Hunter-Killers had been commissioned, there had been no such thing as super-powered Kryptonians or Daxamites…despite the obvious scientific advancements and space exploration of the Daxamites at that time. Something had happened, at a later date, that had changed both the Daxamites and the Kryptonians. Zor had again theorized that, in both cases, the changes were due to actions taken by the Hunter-Killers. In their blind obedience to the programming placed within their computers by their long dead insane masters, the Hunter-Killers had inadvertently introduced the changes that made super-powers a real possibility.

All of this flashed through Kara's mind as she waded and swatted her way through the corridors.

"…_were the best of friends, much as Batman and Superman were the closest of companions. And when she died…"_

"_Died?"_

"_Yes, she died. She sacrificed herself to save billions, if not trillions, of people living and yet to be born." She fixed him with a level stare. "If she had not done what she did…if she had wavered, then nothing would have survived. Not our world and not yours. Nothing would have survived!"_

Each meter closer to her destination brought her up against stronger and tougher opposition. Yet none of it fazed her. She knew, as the Hunter-Killer was not able to grasp, that the power it would need to stop her would destroy the ship around her long before she was affected.

"…_asked me to give her eulogy. That was the hardest thing I have ever had to do in my life. Before that night, Superman and I had rarely talked. But that night, as we shared our mutual grief, he opened up to me and told me things I don't believe he even told Bruce. You see, Kal did love Kara…and his grief was almost unbearable…yet he was also puzzled. He admitted to me that, as he held Kara's broken, lifeless body in his arms, he had the strangest feeling. Déjà vu we call it. As if he had been there before…but that time, it had not been Kara dying in his arms. I couldn't get him to tell me who it was…and after that night, he never spoke of it again."_

As she neared her objective she slowed…her eyes narrowing with suspicion.

In the forward bay and through the corridors, she had seen nothing but the black metal the ancient Daxamites had reserved for their massive war fleets…and the Hunter-Killers.

Yet now she was seeing something different.

Here and there gleaming metal access panels covered internal circuitry. Bright metal equipment moved in…

"Someone's been here!" Kara stopped and looked closer…yes…the workmanship was different.

Everywhere she looked she saw massive dark equipment of obvious Daxamite design. Yet sprinkled among the dark equipment was newer…brighter equipment…and the designs of these were most definitely not Daxamite in origin!

She continued on cautiously, making note of the different equipment as she went. It was some time before she realized that no longer were guardian bots being sent against her.

"Okay, what have you got up your sleeve now?" She muttered, looking around. Her question we answered as she turned a corner and came face to face with a horror from hell!

"…_forgotten! No one even remembered that she existed. Well, a few did remember. But we were few and soon, we were replaced ourselves. I found myself being held captive for what seemed ages before … well, let's just say I was with some new friends when she showed up! Alive! Reborn…Resurrected. I was sure I had finally gone mad!"_

A robotic octopus would be the best way to describe the…thing. A massive skull like gleaming head above a seething mass of telescoping tentacles that seemed to sway towards her.

"I have not got time for this." Kara started forward and then grunted as a massive tentacle lashed out and slapped across her midsection, tossing her back into the wall of the corridor.

"I felt that, you asshole!" She exclaimed, as startled as she was angry. For she had indeed felt it and it had not felt good.

She gave the octopus another glance and then activated her x-ray vision…

The damned thing was powered by a chunk of Kryptonite! Just like Metallo!

She traced the circuitry in the thing, her eyes narrowing as recognition seemed to flirt with the edges of her mind. Almost…almost. She shook her head. There was something about this she should recognize, but for the life of her, she could not place it. She had an excellent memory…but even so, sometimes things just did not fit and memories didn't quite click.

One thing she was able to determine from her examination was how the damned thing used its power source.

Small charges of energy, kryptonite energy, were released with each strike. Not enough to kill her and not enough to disable her…unless she stayed in range too long and let it beat on her. Something she had no intention of doing.

"Okay, let's dance." She growled as she sprang upward and flashed forward far faster than any being could possibly be expected to move.

She zipped in, grabbed a couple of tentacles, yanked and then moved back out of range, tossing the now severed, wiggling metallic limbs to the side.

She started back in and stopped as two new tentacles began to sprout from the stumps of the tentacles she had just ripped off. These tentacles, however, were green…and glowing. Kryptonite!

She hesitated a mere fraction of a second. The bulkhead behind her, she had noticed was made of lead. Turning, she sank her fingers through the soft metal, intending to pull it out and use it as a shield. Her fingers pierced the lead and she jerked back, gasping with sudden pain. Through the holes left by her fingers a bright green glow could be seen.

The space beyond the bulkhead was filled with Kryptonite! That single bulkhead had been placed there purposely! By whom? No one in this probability even knew she existed! So it wasn't meant for her! It was meant for Superman! By someone that did not know that Superman was dead! That some one had correctly surmised that, faced with a kryptonite threat, Superman would turn and try to create a shield from lead.

"Okay Kara." She spoke aloud. "Time to stop acting like Superman in a skirt, as the good professor said, and think. There has to be…"

"…_a way! It was something she would mutter to herself all the time whenever she was up against a major problem. It was almost like a mantra she used to clear her mind, repeating it over and over. I asked her about it once and she told me she had heard it from someone else…someone else had told her the same words. No, she couldn't recall who had told her and before that, she had never really thought about it. She couldn't remember and that bothered her. She didn't stop saying it, but she didn't say it as often…and she would stop as soon as she realized she was saying it. But she would stand there, eyes glowing red, and say those words over and over. 'Find a way…that's what heroes do…they find …"_

"… a way!" Kara glanced upward and then smiled. She lifted a hand and made a little waving motion toward the robotic octopus. "Ta-Ta!" She leapt upward, crashing through the ceiling of the corridor…and the ceiling of the above corridor. Up she flew, smashing her way through the craft until she realized that if she went any further she would punch through the hull.

She used her x-ray vision to check on the guardian…it was exactly where she had left it. Obviously it was not programmed for pursuit…only to guard that particular junction before the manual control room.

Hovering in the corridor, Kara then released short bursts of heat vision in a large circle, perforating the floor of the corridor.

Round and round she went, her vision stabbing through the holes she had just made to perforate the floor below.

Soon, the guardian jerked back to awareness as beams of heat vision flashed in a circle around him.

"Bye now." Kara quipped as she pounced into the center of the circle she had just burned.

The perforated metal gave way easily so, rather than simply crashing through, as she had done on her upward journey, she was now pushing wreckage downward as each section collapsed on to the equipment below, causing the perforated metal to snap.

As the grinding, smashing noise of approaching wreckage reached its auditory sensors, the guardian looked upward…just as the roof collapsed and the floor gave way!

Kara slowed her descent as the accumulated wreckage, tons of twisted, mangled machinery, came to a grinding halt near the lower hull, burying the Guardian.

A quick scan with her x-ray vision showed that the Guardian was not truly harmed, but neither was it going anyplace soon. But…Kara frowned as dozens of worker bots converged on the scene; attempting to drag pieces of the wreckage away…it would get free. She had to get done what needed to be done before it was back in action and tried to return to its duty station.

She made her way the final distance to the lead or lead lined hatch that opened into the manual control room…and hesitated.

"There's Kryptonite on the other side." It was not a question. "Okay. So I get the door open…will I be able to remain conscious long enough to hit the override switches?"

"Perhaps I can help?"

Kara whirled and then back pedaled as a figure materialized before her. No…she didn't materialize…she grew!

"Salu Digby!" She exclaimed, eyeing the younger woman with astonishment. Younger? She was younger than Kara remember…or was it simply that she was older?

"You know me?" The Imskian was just as startled by Kara's obvious recognition as Kara was by her appearance.

"Yes and no." Kara shook off the astonishment and grasped the woman by the arm, half pulling her to the hatch. "Vi, I have to get in there and shut this thing down…but if there is Kryptonite in there, it will shut me down before I can do any thing. I need you to shrink down, go in, and take a look. You should have equipment on you that will allow you to take holographic images of everything in that room. Can you do that?"

The woman nodded a bit shakily and then shrank out of sight.

Kara waited impatiently, keeping a close eye on the progress the worker bots were making on freeing the trapped guardian.

Finally, a figure, sailing up from somewhere near the bottom of the hatch, grew in size and sailed up to land on her shoulder. A five-inch doll like figure. A very unhappy doll.

"There's Kryptonite all right." She nodded, confirming Kara's guess. "And something I had not expected to see. This ship, though unfamiliar, is obviously of ancient Daxamite design. But we happen to know that the Daxamites never built anything like this before they killed themselves off."

"Not your Daxamites, at any rate." Kara corrected. "Go on."

"Well, like I said, the whole thing appears to be Daxamite in origin. But that entire control room has been overhauled. Every piece of Daxamite equipment has been replaced…and not by Daxamite technology." She paused and touched a control on her Legion belt and Kara's eyes narrowed as a hologram of the control room sprang in to existence before them. "That is most definitely not Daxamite." Salu went on. "My best guess says its Coluan!"

COLUAN!

The memory click.

"Brainiac!"

"You know about Brainiac?" Salu was surprised again.

"I knew a version of him." Kara replied in an offhand manner. "Just like I knew versions of you and the Legion of Super-Heroes." She studied the hologram and continued to talk. "Salu, what is the situation with Colu?"

"I…I don't know if I should…"

"Vi, I don't want to know the future. I know you can't reveal that. I just want to know the current situation. In my universe, Colu would just now be recovering after a revolution against the machine Masters."

"The revolution never got off the ground." Salu shook her head. "Kril Dox was betrayed and barely escaped Colu with his family." She grew silent and Kara ventured a bit further.

"Salu, in your Legion…is…is Querl Dox a member?" Salu started to answer and Kara stopped her. "No…don't answer that. It's not something I should know." She brought the tiny woman's attention back to the hologram. "You see that coupling? That is a main trunk, I do believe. The interface between the Daxamite machine and the Coluan brain. We break that link, and the ship is dead in the water…I hope. I don't see anything that looks like a back up."

Salu studied the hologram herself and nodded.

"The question is: how to break it."

"That part is simple." Kara smiled. "You are going to act as a forward observer."

"Excuse me?"

"I can't see through the lead so I'm not able to pin point a location. You, on the other hand, can get in there and guide."

"I don't understand."

"I am going to stand back here, out of range of the Kryptonite, and bore a hole through the door with my heat vision. You are going to let me know where to aim."

"And your heat vision will break the coupling!" Salu smiled, catching on. "Not bad." She leapt off Kara's shoulders and grew to full size. She then opened a small compartment in her belt and drew out a small device that Kara recognized as a telepathic plug. And she smiled. Whether Salu knew it or not, she had just answered Kara's earlier question. She was attentive as Salu explained the device, unaware that Kara already knew what it was.

"I have one already." Salu finished up. "With these, I'll be able to let you know exactly where to aim…without having to zip back and forth to tell you face to face."

Kara inserted the plug and waited as Salu shrank out of site again.

"Make sure you are out of the way!" Kara spoke normally, knowing her voice and thoughts would be carried to Salu, whose mind would be tricked into believing it was actually hearing the voice. Not quite true telepathy…but close.

"All set…Let it split!"

"Rip." Kara muttered, activating her heat vision. "You mean 'Let'er rip!"

"Rip….right. NO…I mean….a little up and to the left."

The twin beams sliced through the lead door and stabbed into the room. From where she stood, Kara could still feel the tingling that let her know she was a bit too close to the now exposed Kryptonite for comfort.

"Left…Left…down…Damn…you went right over it…up a little…there! Cut there!"

Kara intensified the beams and was soon rewarded with a tremendous shudder as the craft was disconnected from the Coluan brain.

"Uh-Oh."

"What uh-oh?" Kara demanded, shutting off the heat vision. "I don't like uh-oh, Vi! What Uh-oh?"

"I think this thing is tied to a self destruct." Salu flew out through the hole made Kara's beams and began to grow. Kara could see the concern in her face. "Yep, there is a self destruct mechanism. And it's been activated."

"Oh that's just great." Kara spat. She looked at the woman. "Vi, shrink down and grab hold, we're getting out of here!

_**MV E-1**_

"Whoa!"

Rogue steadied herself as she shot unexpectedly into the air. The vessel, now powerless, had ceased its resistance and now rose quickly as she continued to exert pressure from beneath.

She was only moderately surprised when Kara came zipping through the opening and swooped up beside her, adding her own strength.

"Okay Vi, this is where you get off!" Kara called out.

"What?" Rogue glanced at her and then looked again as a small, insect sized figure leapt from Kara's cape and drifted downward. "What the hell?"

"I'll explain later." Kara told her. "Right now we have to get this damned thing as high as we can get it…it's going to blow!"

Both women redoubled their efforts, pushing the craft as far into the upper atmosphere as they could…as fast as they could. They had to be careful, however, or the ship would break apart under it's own weight!

_**MV E-1**_

Lucy Lane watched as the women pushed the ship up into the sky. Soon, they were just small dots in the sky and then not even that.

For a long moment she looked at the empty sky, noting that all around her people were doing the same thing. It was dreadfully quiet and everyone seemed to be holding his or her breath.

And the sky, bright already, lit up as, for a brief moment, a new sun appeared above the earth.

"Oh my God." Lucy muttered. It was only then that she remembered the mic in her hand and raised it to her lips. "Though we can not be sure, it looks as if the giant ship just exploded."

Again, silence reigned as she and the crowd scanned the skies. No one uttered a sound, even when a dull rumbling thunder drifted down.

"LOOK!"

Several people started to yell and the cameraman swung his camera around in the direction most were pointing.

There, in the sky, two small black dots, slowly growing in size, floated downward.

At first there was muted whispering that quickly grew to a tumultuous cacophony as every one began to shout and point at once.

"We're back on!" Carl shouted over the crowd to be heard. Even so, though she was standing right next to him, Lucy could barely hear. She shook her head and pointed upward, indicating that he should just keep the camera on the descending pair.

_**MV E-1**_

"My god!" Nightwing shook his head as he watched the two women float downward. "You knew how this would turn out! How did…"

He trailed off and looked around. He was alone on the roof. Batgirl was gone!

_**MV E-1**_

The crowd began to grow quiet once again as the two women grew closer…fear battling with curiosity. And then a man, holding a little blonde girl, cried out, falling to his knees. Others, seeing what he had seen, began to babble until the noise level once again rose to almost deafening proportions.

Soon, the two women were almost overhead and descending. The crowd quieted once again.

"Phil," Lucy spoke into the mic, not caring that her voice was as shaky as the hand holding the mic. "We are witnessing something I can hardly describe.

The murmuring began again as more and more were able to see the colors and the designs of the women's clothing…and the shapes of the emblems they both wore.

It was the blonde who attracted the greatest attention.

She wore a skin tight long sleeved blue top, with red shorts and calf high red boots. A red cape draped down to the small of her back.

The murmuring stopped and the crowd grew deathly quiet as the two women landed directly in front of Lucy Lane.

There was a general gasp from the crowd as the blonde stepped forward and they could all see the great stylized S emblazoned across the front of her blouse.

Many heads turned to look up at the great statue of Superman that straddled the entrance to the Superman Museum and then back to the women.

Now they could see that both women sported the emblem, the red head wearing a smaller version over her left breast. It was the same emblem, of that they were sure, yet some how it seemed a bit different than the emblem on the statue above them.

The blonde walked forward, the crowd parting quickly, until she stood right next to Lucy. She looked at the reporter and Lucy could swear she saw something…a touch of sadness perhaps…in her eyes.

The blonde then looked up at the statue and muttered a few words in a language not many had ever heard. But Lucy had and she paled. She could not understand the language, but one part she was able to make out clearly…the name Kal-El!

Lucy looked at the blonde and then turned her head to see the redhead studying her.

"A greeting." The redhead spoke softly, though her words seemed to carry in the deathly silence. "A Kryptonian greeting between family members." She continued. "Usually given from a younger to an elder…and the living to the dead."

Lucy looked at the redhead and then at the blonde and then back to the red-head. The blonde seemed lost in thought, her eyes closed, her face lifted up towards the statue.

"Fa…family?" She finally managed to get out. The red-head nodded and indicated the blonde.

"She is…or was…the cousin of Kal-El." She said, finishing by pointing up at the statue.

Her words, softly spoken, seemed to send a shock of electricity through the crowd as they were passed around and back to those who could not have heard. And even though many might not have known Superman's Kryptonian name, they understood the gestures all too well.

Rogue, waiting for the reporter to say something glanced down, feeling a tug on her pant legs.

A small, wide eyed blonde girl looked up at her, her face full of wonder.

"Fun'y hair." The little girl giggled and Rogue's mouth stretched in a grin. Not thinking, she reached down and hefted the little girl up, completely oblivious to the gasps of the crowd.

"Wacher name?" the girl demanded.

"I'm Rogue." She told the little one. "And what is your name?"

The girl smiled and held up five fingers.

"Marie!" She announced proudly. "I'm five."

It was like a hammer hitting Rogue in the chest. Marie was her real name…and as yet, only Kara had dared to call her that.

"Marie is a good name." Rogue looked up to see Kara looking, not at the girl, but at her.

"Yes it is." Rogue nodded, looking back to the little one.

"My Daddy says Supman went away." The little girl had a serious look now as she craned her neck around to look at the statue and then back at Rogue. "Are you going to go away too?"

Rogue was absolutely speechless. She looked up to Kara for help…but saw the same question in her eyes. Damnit, that woman didn't play fair!

She half chuckled and shook her head slightly at Kara and then turned back to the little one in her arms.

"No Marie. I don't think we're going anywhere." She said and then she looked again to Kara. "I think we're going to stick around for quite a while."

**Stark Industries**

**Pheonix Arizona**

Tony gave a sigh of relief as the door to his office slid shut. It had been a long day. His office, lit by the glow of his computer monitor was his safe place…his quiet place.

Ever since the sudden appearance of Superwoman and Rogue in Metropolis, it seemed the world had come apart at the seams.

Everywhere he turned someone somewhere was demanding information. Information they thought he might have.

The fact that he did have the information they were looking for didn't make him feel any better.

Sec-Pol had been all over his offices, though they, at least had had the grace to ask politely. The UIA , at least he assumed it was the UIA, had broken in and ransacked through everything.

He leaned against the closed door for a moment and then, with another sigh, pushed away and reached for the light switch.

"I would prefer the darkness, Mr. Stark."

He spun at the sound of the soft, feminine voice, his eyes squinting towards the shadows.

He had just about convinced himself that he was hearing things when the shape detached itself from the shadow.

"We have a lot to talk about, Mr. Stark. Or would you prefer to be called…Ironman?"

The woman stepped closer and though he could not see her face, there was no way he could miss the bright emblem over her breasts.

A great, yellow bat!

_**End of**_ _**Arrival: Chapter 4**_

_- Story written and copyrighted (C) 2003 by Dylan Clearbrook_

_- and may not be reprinted without permission._

_- The Continuum Worlds Concept is a joint creation of _

_- Dylan Clearbrook and Eldric. Otherverse, Dark Earth,_

_- and Supergirl and the Legion of Super-Heroes, as depicted in the_

_- Continuum Worlds, are original creations of Dylan Clearbrook._

_- Alterverse and The Inheritors, as depicted in the Continuum Worlds,_

_- are original creations of Eldric._

_- The Realm and Shadowverse, as depicted in the Continuum Worlds, _

_- are original creations of John P. and Jason G respectively._

_- Some characters in Continuum Worlds stories are original creations_

_- of Dylan Clearbrook, Eldric, Michael Liebhart, Jake H., Jason G.,_

_- Andrew Shields, Kyle M., Brian, or Jason Froikin and may not _

_- be used without express permission of the respective author._

_- All DC characters are property of D.C. Comics. _

_- All Marvel characters are property of Marvel Comics. _


	5. Chapter 5

Arrival Chapter 5: Getting to Know You © Dylan Clearbrook

_The dream came again. This time, however, she was not alone. The green mists parted to reveal a very confused Lar Gand by her side. _

_She knew, without knowing how, that this was no simple dream. Both she and Lar were lying in infirmary beds in Superman's Fortress, yet they were here, in this place beyond space and time…with the Starheart!_

_Together they stood as the Starheart showed them world after world…all existing beyond the acknowledged sphere of influence of the Guardians of Oa._

_These worlds, not yet under the protection of the Green Lanterns, would be her charge. And one of those worlds, she learned, was Earth!_

_But then the Starheart paused and began to reveal more. This was, she was shown, only part of her charge. For worlds beyond the space and time where Earth existed required aid as well._

_And Jenny and Lar watched as history unfolded before them._

_In the beginning, there had been many worlds…many universes, all existing together in the same space, at the same time, but in different…alternate timelines._

_And then had come Crisis: A force of destruction, sweeping though the alternate timelines, destroying them, one by one._

_Yet even as this force of…anti-nature…ravaged through the realities, it created more than it destroyed, despite an unachievable goal of total annihilation, new worlds…new timelines appeared in its wake._

_One such world, one such timeline, would become the Multiverse in which they now found themselves._

_Time had started anew, what had gone was swept away. And as time progressed, as the present raced forward to make the future history, new timelines were formed. Splits at various junctions of history, where major decisions and events could have gone any number of different directions. Multiple Probabilities._

_And so the Multiverse grew._

_And then on one timeline, disaster struck!_

_Disaster in the form of an invasion of beings from a long dead world and their new allies…The Khund…and Mordru!_

_Jenny and Lar watched as Mordru opened a portal into the Phantom Zone, releasing the prisoners. Lar closed his eyes, not even trying to suppress the shudders that shook his frame as he saw himself…or a version of himself…drug from the Zone and left lying before the entrance to the Fortress…dying of the lead poisoning that racked his body._

_They watched as countless millions died in the horrific battles that followed. They stood there, spellbound, as the population of the Earth dwindled under the onslaught of these merciless killers from the stars!_

_They watched as hero after hero flew against the invaders…and they watched those heroes die!_

_They saw Superman, bloody and broken, lying on the floor of a crumbled building in a ruined city, his enemies lying all around…with one ally left standing…Lex Luthor._

_And then the unthinkable happened!_

_One enemy, one of the Phantom Zone Criminals activated a device! A device that should never have been in the hands of a lesser race. A device meant to be a source of amusement for the children of a race so far advanced that their science would have made them gods!_

_The device, a probability device, meant for the creation and then instant destruction of alternate realities, released its energies and, in that single instant, what had been one timeline, became three!_

_Like any other creator of toys, the creators of the device had built in safeguards for the protection of the children. It was the function of one such safeguard to remove anything harmful from the vicinity of the child, placing the harmful things in a separate reality. In this case, the device had tagged the Phantom Zone Criminals as the most harmful of objects…and so they were swept away._

_Yet the device could not work from nothingness. It was built to create alternate timelines by using models supplied by the user as the base for each. This device had no such models. And so it fulfilled its secondary function, it sought models._

_Through space and time it searched until it discovered, in another Multiverse, one which now no longer existed, what it sought…worlds on which to base it's new timelines._

_And Jenny felt Lar stiffen beside her. She knew that, though she did not recognize what the Starheart was showing her, he did!_

_The device did not copy those worlds…it merely used them as a base from which to build. _

_The first world, what the inhabitants that knew of the split now called Earth–1 saw the least change. Or change caused by the Device, rather._

_The second which they, in their arrogance, called Earth–2, saw more change. The world was aged…its people, with very few exceptions, aged to match the model._

_The third world suffered the worst change. A world of reversals. A timeline and universe that was a personal affront to the Starheart!_

_What had been good, was now evil and what had been evil was now good._

_And that reversal extended to every living thing within the universe! Including the Starheart!_

_Through all the timelines within the Multiverse…there had always been just a single Starheart that spanned the temporal/dimensional barriers. Until the device was activated! On that day, the Starheart felt itself torn asunder as a portion…a single piece in one single timeline…became – corrupted!_

_The lessons continued and, as they continued to watch, Jenny came to realize that the Ripple, through which she, Kara, and the others had been thrown, had changed the Multiverse even more._

_As the Ripple heralded the formation of a new Continuum, so it had been the death of a small micro continuum. The continuum in which Otherverse had been formed._

_Even as they had been whisked from that world, the world itself had been pulled unknowingly into the Multiverse… Annexed by the Starheart… even as the Multiverse itself was swept up into a larger Continuum. Though not…bundled…with the device created timelines, Otherverse had been settled neatly into place…separate from the rest of the Multiverse…and yet still a part. Even as the Multiverse was now but a part of the infinitely larger Continuum!_

_And Jenny realized one other thing. She realized that her time with Kara and Rogue was over. The tight-knit team they had formed so long ago had finally run its course._

_They would still work together and, as far as Jenny was concerned, Kara was still the leader, but they now had different paths to follow. Kara and Rogue and the Twins would concern themselves with Earth and the nearby sectors of space and help out wherever they were needed. Jenny and Lar now had a far larger sphere of responsibility._

_After, of course, they both received training! While Jenny had been a super-hero long before she was given the power by Parallax, she had not learned to use that power effectively. And Lar, despite the memories of being Mon-El of the Legion of Super-Heroes, would need to retrain as well…so that they could work as a team, complimenting each other's abilities._

_The visions returned to the current Probability as Jenny and Lar saw a proposed future…a future made possible by the Starheart._

_Daxam, a lifeless ball of radioactive dirt, was being reborn. Forces, whether they were natural or Starheart instigated, moved across the surface of the giant planet and began cleansing…reshaping._

_What should have taken millions, if not billions of years, was now being accomplished in a matter of a decade._

_Before either could form a question in their minds, the questions were answered as each was given a vision of Daxam…and then Kandor. The Starheart was going to repopulate Daxam with the survivors of Krypton! The descendants of those that had fled Daxam long ago to colonize a similar world would now return to repopulate the home world. It mattered little to the Starheart that the Kandorians in question were from a Krypton in another Probability…A Probability that no longer existed._

_And, they were assured, such a move would be voluntary…and permanent._

_The Starheart showed them what such a future would be like and they gasped as they realized that the Starheart intended to enlarge the Kandorians…and in the process, alter their very genetic make up. No longer would they be vulnerable to Kryptonite…nor would they develop the allergy to lead. On the other hand, there would be no more super powers should they inadvertently stray into the path of a yellow sun! They would have the normal abilities of a heavy gravity person and no more…unless of course…_

_Abruptly the images began to fade and Jenny felt…concern. She felt a touch and knew that the Starheart was speeding her healing process. She was needed! She was given a glimpse of a golden skinned, battle weary gold-skinned blonde woman in a Green Lantern uniform in desperate peril. Yes she was indeed needed. _

Metropolis Central Park Superman Memorial Museum

Lucy had watched spellbound as the one named Rogue drifted up and over the crowd to deposit the child into the waiting arms of the worried father.

She had then smiled and arched her back, swooping upward to form a quick loop before settling back to the ground next to the blonde woman…the one she had claimed to be a cousin of Superman!

At that thought, she remembered that she was a reporter and that this was news! She pushed forward until she stood directly before the blonde woman.

"Excuse me…Excuse me…Miss…" Lucy almost tripped over a tangle of wires and found herself being steadied by the blonde woman. She had an amused, but not unkind, look in her eyes.

She glanced at Lucy and then out at the crowd again, as if looking for someone…then her gaze seemed to go out over the city.

Kara had found who she was looking for in the crowd with her x-ray vision…and then activated her telescopic vision as a strange sound was picked up by her super hearing. She directed a thought towards the crowd, felt an answering thought in return…and knew that the Legion of Super-Heroes would return…soon. She then turned to Rogue.

"Rogue…"

"I see it." Rogue nodded and then glanced upward. "You take it." She said. "I am going to check out the Lunar bases and see if they need help."

Kara nodded and Lucy, listening to the sudden change of tone…watched in awe as Rogue shot upwards, quickly disappearing into the upper atmosphere.

"Miss Lane, I am afraid we'll have to talk at some other time. It appears this is going to be a busy day!" The blonde told her before she too shot into the air. Yet instead of following the one named Rogue, the blonde angled out and over the crowd, heading in the general direction of the Metropolis Downtown Airport!

For the next several hours, the people of Earth watched spellbound as first the blonde and then the red-headed woman spanned the globe on missions of rescue and law enforcement.

One incident, in Los Angles California, was caught on tape and gave many viewers their first look at these strange women.

Six members of the notorious Mutant League had elected to make mass withdrawals from the local Federal Reserve. In broad daylight, serene in the knowledge that the local authorities had nothing that could hinder them, they had waltzed into the building. Some time later, they had attempted to waltz back out with the involuntary donations they had collected. Instead, they had run into a solid wall of red and blue. And then the dance truly started.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be? Superwoman?" The leader of the group, a particularly nasty mutant known to law enforcement officials around the world only as Crusher, demanded.

"As a matter of fact…yes." The blonde smiled and made a waving motion with her hand. "Now why don't you be good little boys and put that money down and…"

"Bitch shut the hell up!" Crusher yelled. "You are…" His voice gurgled as a sudden blow to the chest sent him bowling backwards, past his quickly scrambling team mates.

"Hit them!" One ordered.

The woman Crusher had called Superwoman suddenly found herself engulfed in flames as a mousy looking mutant, known only as Fire-Bug…or just Bug to his team…unleashed his flame-casting abilities.

Lightning flashed out and struck the red head over and over again as the one called, aptly enough, Lightning discharged massive amounts of electrical energy in her direction.

A third mutant, exhibiting an ability similar to one Rogue had seen before, seemed to create bombs out of thin air which he tossed at the pair of women.

A fourth, his back to them until that moment, turned and lifted his dark glasses. Both women gasped as the one known as Cyclops unleashed his devastating optical blasts! They were both knocked backwards into the middle of the four lane street.

The final member of Crusher's little strike team did nothing, simply watching and keeping a lookout.

Crusher had regained his feet and his breath even as the women, to the astonishment of the other mutants, picked themselves up and started walking back in their direction…neither showing any apparent damage despite the devastating attack.

After she had regained her feet, Kara glanced around, using her telescopic and x-ray visions. The street had been blocked off by the local authorities and the neighboring buildings evacuated. That meant the only bystanders that could get hurt were either in the Fed Reserve building or part of the news crew that had some how slipped the blockade and set up to film the entire episode.

They had nearly reached the entrance when Crusher, his face red with anger stepped out. And with one swing of a great meaty fist, showed why he was named Crusher.

A light pole, set in a cement base that stood at least three feet high, blocked his progress. With a snarl of rage he lashed out and, with an ear shattering crash, the cement support crumbled and the light pole began to lean.

"Well now you've done it." Kara quipped, though the look in her face was anything but amused. "You've gone and added destruction of public property to the list." She walked up and, as Crusher, with a growl of hatred, swung; she lifted a hand to catch his.

There was a ground shaking thud…and the cameraman with the film crew zoomed in to see Crusher, his face a study of astonishment, standing in the street, his crushing fist caught in Kara's vice-like grip.

Muscles popped out on the Crusher's arm and sweat began to stream down his face as he strained to move his hand. Kara, for her part, seemed almost bored, showing no strain whatsoever.

"I think this has gone on long enough." She hissed, her eyes narrowing. Crusher paled as bones began to crack in his hand. So intent on the pain was he that he did not even notice the twin beams of hell that sprang from Kara's eyes, sizzling past his ear.

Fire-bug jumped as the beams struck the ground between his feet.

"You want to play with fire? Let's play!" Kara called out.

Lightning and Cyclops were shocked and disoriented when the red-head suddenly disappeared.

"Right behind you, boys." They heard the chilling voice. They turned and each felt iron-like grips on the backs of their necks and then each saw stars as the red head casually knocked their heads together. She released them and then brushed her hands together, as if to clean off dust, as they dropped into stunned heaps. She took a moment to study Cyclops and sighed.

So many things would be different.

The final member of the group, the one that had done nothing so far, panicked. Dropping the bags of loot he carried, he rushed from the building entrance until he was next to Crusher.

"You have just made a big mistake, bitch." He snarled. He shot out a hand to touch Crusher. With a pop, as air rushed into to fill the suddenly vacant places they had occupied, both disappeared.

Fire-Bug, seeing Crusher and the obvious emergency escape plan disappear, suddenly dropped to his knees and raised his hands in the air, his eyes glued to the scorch marks in the floor between his knees.

Glancing around with her various visions, Kara determined that the area was safe and waved towards one end of the street where the local police were gathered.

As the police moved in, with understandable hesitancy and casting numerous awe and fear filled looks towards the women, Kara and Rogue shot in to the sky

Within an hour the news crew had returned to their station and around the nation, and soon the world, the name Crusher had bestowed upon the blonde, a name he had unknowingly echoed when Lex Luthor had used it hours earlier in the Fortress, was being echoed by news anchors every where…Superwoman!

Antarctica Superman's Fortress of Solitude

"Something is happening!"

Stephanie bolted up out of her chair the instant her observation panel began to go haywire.

Rushing into the infirmary, with Sue on her heels, she stopped dead and gaped.

Jennifer Walters-Gand, who just hours before had undergone an emergency c-section to save the life of her unborn baby girl, was sitting up in her bed, pulling on a pair of black knee high boots.

Sitting on the bed next to hers, Lar Gand had just finished pulling his on and now stood to attach a long blue cape to the gold buttons on his red uniform.

"What…what is going on here?" Stephanie tried her best to sound like the gruff, outraged physician…it had no effect. Lar merely looked at her and smiled.

"You must be Dr. Strange." His voice, deep and firm, was full of warmth. "I hear I have you to thank for saving our child."

"But…But…You can't be awake! And you!" She turned to Jenny. "You should still be sleeping! And you damn sure shouldn't be out of bed!"

"Don't worry Doc." Jenny flashed her a smile and lifted the bottom of her black and white top to reveal a completely unblemished bikini line. "See? As good as new."

"Uh…Steph!" Sue indicated the ceiling and, for the first time, Stephanie noticed that the red sun emulators were not activated. Which meant Lar, at least, was either at full power or well on his way.

"Look Doc." Jenny stepped over to her. "We can't explain much right now…just accept that fact that we have both been healed and are in top shape. Now…do you think you can tell us where Kara might be?"

After a bit more griping, Stephanie finally gave in and told Jenny what she knew.

"Lex Luthor huh?" Lar's eyes had narrowed.

"Let it go, Lar." Jenny told him. "If Kara can talk to him without killing him I am sure you can too!"

"I suppose." Lar groused. "Just where is this Lex Luthor now?"

"At the moment, he is back in Metropolis getting ready to give a Press Conference concerning the sudden appearance of Superwoman."

Metropolis LexCorps Press Conference

"Where the devil are they?"

Lex Luthor fumed as Mercy, ignoring his grumpiness, adjusted his tie and brushed some dirt off his shoulder. The two were standing off in the wings of the press conference auditorium as the LexCorps' Public Relations representative fielded a few preliminary questions from the gathered reporters and laid a few simple ground rules before introducing Lex himself.

"Lex, tell me how a man with no hair still manages to get dandruff!" She scolded.

"Dandruff? What?" He tried to look down on his shoulders and then saw the twinkle in Mercy's eyes. "Very funny."

"Chill, Lex." Mercy pulled his arm through hers and squeezed.

"Easy for you to say." Lex grumbled, but he didn't pull away. "Mercy, those women have been gone for hours! There have been reports of sightings all over the world…and they have been awake for less than a full day!"

"Why Lex, you're worried about them!"

He looked down at Mercy, surprise plain in his face.

"Of course I am." He replied, puzzled by her reaction. "Mercy, the problem between Kara and I is all one sided…her side. I have nothing against her. In fact…I feel a…kinship…you might say. Though she may not be truly related to Clark…she is…or was…the cousin of another version of Clark in a different reality."

"Lex," Mercy frowned. "If Kara is the cousin of Superman from another reality…does that mean there might still be a version of Kara here…in this reality? One that has simply not reached Earth yet?"

"Yes…yes it is possible." Lex nodded slowly. "I don't believe it probable but it is possible. And if another Kara does show up…well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. But from what I have been able to gather from notes Clark had taken and history he has been able to track down, there was never any mention Jor-El having a brother. Nor, going over the atlas of Krypton, was there any city called Argo."

"And that is another thing." Mercy shook her head. "I can't see how her story can be true. How could a city survive virtually unscathed? The concussion of the blast alone would have killed every one in the city…and leveled the city! And what about atmosphere?" She shook her head. "It's just not possible!"

"On the contrary." Lex shook his head as well. "It is entirely possible. Perhaps we could not do it…not even with the technology we have now…but that technology leads me to believe that it is possible…to a civilization with a much higher technology level…such as the Kryptonians!" He was about to continue when the PR representative quickly walked off the stage.

"Everything's ready, Mr. Luthor." She told him. "Be careful though. Those reporters are going to be asking some tough questions and simple answers won't get it."

"I believe I can handle it." Lex told her, giving her an amused look. The Representative blushed.

"Yes sir." She responded in a somewhat small voice. And then she frowned, seeing something behind Lex.

Both Lex and Mercy turned, not really surprised to see Damien Tyler walking right past Lex's constant bodyguard detail. Most of them had worked for Damien in the past…Just as Damien had once worked for Mercy.

"Yes Damien…what is it?" Lex demanded in a weary tone.

"I want you to call off this conference." Damien pulled no punches. "We've had some good Intel that says you have at least two UIA agents on your staff. We've been able to locate one…but the other has disappeared."

"UIA…in my…." It was Mercy, not Lex, that responded with indignation. "I don't believe it!"

"Believe it, Ma'am." Damien nodded to her. "We got the Intel from Nightwing the day before yesterday. He also mentioned two UIA moles planted within Sec-Pol. We rooted them out first." By the look on his face Lex knew better than to ask what had become of the moles.

"I am afraid canceling is not an option at this time, Damien." Lex shook his head. "If it would make you feel better, you can, of course, station some men throughout the room…just in case."

Damien was thoughtful for a moment and then gave a sharp nod and turned away.

"Lex?"

"Don't worry, Mercy." Lex smiled down at her. "I've survived assassination attempts before…And if someone is gunning for me today…I'll survive this too!"

Stark Industries Phoenix Arizona

"Simply unbelievable!" Tony Stark put a steadying hand on his desk as the man Batgirl had introduced simply as Lord Ian released his hold on it.

After showing up in his office, and declaring her knowledge of his secret identity, Batgirl had then preceded to explain the situation to him.

She was, she claimed, from the same reality Kara had come from. Until recently, she had been in another reality…one called Alterverse.

And to prove her point, she had pulled what appeared to be an over-sized playing card from her utility belt and…

Lord Ian had appeared out of thin air!

From there it had only gotten worse…or more interesting…depending on ones point of view.

At Batgirl's request, Ian had taken them both and…walked shadow…as he called it. Taking them both back to the place Kara and the others had come from…to Otherverse.

There Ian had shown him his tower…the fortress Kara and the others had lived in…and the dire situation in which Otherverse now found itself.

He had discovered one reason Kara hated Lex Luthor!

Now, after that whirlwind journey, they were once again in his office.

Ian, the picture perfect aristocratic gentleman, had taken a seat, his right leg crossed over his left knee, his elbows firmly on the arm seats.

Batgirl, as she had when she had first appeared in his office, chose to perch herself on a corner of his desk.

"A time anomaly?" He asked, though he already knew the answer. He was merely buying time to think.

"In a manner of speaking, yes." Ian nodded. The look on his face revealed that he considered the anomaly to be a personal affront. "This Multiverse and Otherverse are still fluctuating. This will subside as Otherverse settles into its new…location, so to speak." He held his right hand up, palm facing the ceiling. "Until then, I will have to be very careful not to double back on myself." He looked to Batgirl. "I will have to make a note not to show recognition when I meet you in Alterverse."

For the first time, Tony saw uncertainty in Batgirl's eyes.

"When you…you mean…"

"Correct. I have not yet had the pleasure. But it is nice to know that I will be giving you a Trump. This will give me time to have one created for you."

Batgirl was at a complete loss and, at the look in her eyes, Tony did the only thing he could…he laughed.

"What is so damned funny?" Batgirl demanded, turning to him.

"Let me see if I understand this." Tony stifled laughter and looked back and forth between the two. "You cannot approach Kara because she has not yet traveled to this Alterverse to discover that you are still alive. But once she goes to Alterverse, she discovers you…and introduces you to Lord Ian. At that time, Ian gives you that strange card. You call on him sometime later and he takes you first to Otherverse and then brings you here. But due to a temporal instability between Otherverse…and what did you call our reality?…this Multiverse, you arrived here a few months too early." He paused while both Batgirl and Ian nodded. "Okay." He turned to Batgirl. "You then show up here and pull out the card and contact Ian. But because of that same temporal instability…which I assume will be settling down rather quickly from what Lord Ian has said…you contact Lord Ian…but it is an earlier Lord Ian!" He looked back to Ian. "Okay, I can buy that. What I don't understand is…if you know already, before hand, that you will be dropping her off before she is supposed to be here…why not wait and drop her off at the right time?"

"Because it has already happened." Ian explained in a matter-of-fact tone. "I cannot change what has happened any more than you can." Though Ian hid his feelings well, Tony was positive that Ian had, at some time in the past, tried to change history…somewhere along the way, he had lost something dear…and he had tried and tried again to get it back…and again and again he had failed. "She arrived here at the time she did…and so I will have to make sure she arrives here at that time!"

Tony thought about it a moment and then nodded. He was not sure he understood all the implications…but it would change nothing.

As the quiet grew, Ian stood.

"I fear I must be going." He inclined his head towards Tony and took one of Batgirl's gloved hands in his. "As the twins are now taking time with their uncle, I will have my dryads gather their things, as well as those of Kara and the others. When you are ready, contact me and I will deliver them to you."

"Th-thank you." Batgirl was still shaken and, after tossing an undecipherable smile towards Tony, Ian simply stepped into…nothingness…and was gone.

Tony heaved a sigh and moved to sit behind his desk, remaining quiet as Batgirl took time to compose herself.

"I don't understand!" She finally spat.

"I wouldn't let it bother you too much." Tony leaned forward and propped his elbows on his desk. "It is obvious Lord Ian is a bit more…experienced…in such matters than either you or I…Barbara."

Batgirl froze…and then turned slowly to face Tony.

"What did you say?"

"Barbara." Tony leaned back again. "As in Barbara Gordon, Daughter of the Late Commissioner Gordon of Gotham City. Or should I say, the Late Daughter?"

"How could you possibly know something like that?" Batgirl demanded. "I have been with you every moment since you entered your office! There is no way you could have known!"

"But there is." Tony smiled…yet it was a sad smile. "You see I knew Bruce Wayne! In fact, it was Bruce who helped me develop the gear I needed to stay alive." He rapped his knuckles on his chest and was rewarded with a muffled clank. "It was not until later that I discovered that Bruce was actually Batman." He gave another sad smile. "I had always dreamed of fighting crime next to Batman…but my heart…I couldn't do it. I helped him though when I could…and when his first partner…the one that took the role I wanted above all else…was killed, I was the one he came to."

He looked her in the eyes.

"I was there when they laid the first Batgirl to rest. I was there when they buried Barbara Gordon!" He gestured in her direction. "And now here, before me, I see the woman that girl would have grown into. Alive, and still wearing the bat!" He stood and walked around the desk and, hesitating only a moment, reached up and eased the half mask back over the top of her head, revealing her face and the confused look it held. "And very, very, beautiful!"

"I…" was all Babs could utter before Tony lowered his lips to hers.

Antarctica Superman's Fortress of Solitude

"You're paying for that door!" Rogue teased as she and Kara drifted in to land before the wrecked entrance to the Fortress.

"Me?" Kara gave her a look. "If I remember correctly, you are the one that punched through first!"

Both women reentered the Fortress and, after consulting the nearest terminal and discovering Sue and Stephanie's location, quickly made their way to the infirmary.

"What in Rao's name are you doing out of bed?" Kara demanded as she stepped through the door and found Jenny and Lar sitting on one bed with Sue and Stephanie on the other…all chatting amicably.

"Well, technically I'm still in bed." Jenny patted the mattress with one hand and gave Rogue and Kara a beatific smile.

"And I'm feeling pretty good myself, thank you for inquiring." Lar gave them both a sardonic grin.

"Oh Lar!" Kara had the grace to blush. She rushed over and gave the Daxamite a hug with such strength that he actually winced.

"Hey…easy…I'm a Daxamite, not a Kryptonian…there is a difference you know!"

"What…that Daxamite's are easy? Tell us something we didn't know." Rogue quipped. Both Sue and Stephanie were finding it hard not to laugh.

Kara plopped down on the bed next to Lar while Rogue made Sue and Stephanie scoot over to make room for her. Then they listened while Jenny and Lar related their shared dream.

"I hate to see it end…but I can see the logic in it." Rogue, suddenly somber, remarked. "Somehow I think I have always known that you would end up traveling in the stars."

"First we start at Oa!" Lar announced, gesturing towards Jenny. "The Starheart seems to believe that we need more training…and it thinks the best place to get that training is with this Universe's Green Lantern Corps."

Metropolis LexCorps Penthouse

The next several days were a whirlwind of activity as Kara and Rogue put in more appearances around the globe. Yet neither had stopped to talk to reporters or Law enforcement officials for longer than was absolutely necessary.

As soon as Dr. Strange had reluctantly given Lar and Jenny clean bills of health, the two had departed Earth for Oa…but not before Jenny gifted Kara and Rogue with four rings. Each depicting a starburst similar to the one on her uniform.

"They aren't much." She had warned them. "But they will give you communications with the Green Lantern network and will allow you to communicate in space. They will also keep you covered in an atmospheric field that will allow you to breathe while in space. Just in case you need to stay out for extended periods while I am gone."

Kara and Rogue had set two aside for the girls, as Jenny had intended, and then tried the remaining two out at once.

While they could spend several hours in deep space without environmental equipment, longer periods would be difficult. So they took their time ferrying equipment from the moon to the terraforming teams on Mars and even went so far as to help position a new observation station in Mars orbit.

That accomplished they had returned to the Fortress only long enough to make sure the Kandorians were doing okay.

The news was not good.

"The final reports are in, Kara." Allura told her daughter, shaking her head. "People are still in shock…but are already demanding that something be done to remove us from this habitat."

She shook her head at the chagrined look on Kara's face.

"No one is blaming you, my daughter. Either of you." She added this, making sure Rogue knew that she was included. "Indeed Rogue, though you have been adopted into the house of El, there are members of my parent's family here in Kandor and they have insisted that the House of El has too many heroes. That being the case, they have sued," She smiled to show that the 'suit' was friendly and a mere formality "to be allowed to claim you as part of their house!"

Kara smiled softly as tears welled up in Rogue's eyes.

"Henceforth, Rogue, you shall be known as Rogue In-Zee!" Allura smiled sadly and then shook her head. "No they do not blame you. The people understand that, without you, they would not have lived as long as they have. They would have died as Rokyn died. But this latest tragedy." She shook her head yet again. "And they are right daughter. We cannot survive another incident such as this…and it is not certain we shall survive this one."

"What do you mean?" Kara gripped the arms of the chair she was seated in and leaned towards the terminal.

"According to the latest figures, we have dropped below the viable gene pool limit." Allura explained. "If we do not do something soon, then Kandor will die. Slowly, to be sure, but die we shall as our population continues to decrease in an ever-accelerating rate!"

After that depressing conversation with Allura, during which both Kara and Rogue promised they would do what they could, the two had flown south.

Reed and Sue had returned to Gotham City while Dr. Strange, at Lex Luthor's insistence, had temporarily moved into a spare wing of his personal penthouse at the top of the LexCorps building in Metropolis. The same wing he had graciously offered to Kara and Rogue until they decided what their future plans were. As yet, neither had informed him of whether or not they were going to stay…or return to Otherverse.

They both lightly touched down on the landing pad on the roof. By now, after seeing the Kryptonians coming and going over the past several days, the landing crews merely smiled and waved as they landed and made their way to the elevator that would take them down to the next level…the Penthouse.

Rather than heading directly into the living area of Lex's home, the two had turned and headed into the wing they occupied.

"If we are going to stay, we can't stay here." Kara remarked as they stepped into the rooms they had been using.

"Well forgive me for saying so…but I would rather stay here than at that Fortress." Rogue shivered. "That place isn't a home…it's a tomb!"

"I agree." Kara nodded. She started to shrug out of her uniform, stopping at the sound of light tapping at the entrance. Casting a sidelong glance at Rogue she walked back to the door and palmed it open, somewhat surprised to see Stephanie standing there.

Over the past couple of days, they had seen a lot of the Doctor. She would stop by frequently, just to talk and, more often than not, pump them for information about the Dr. Strange they had known.

"It sounds like your Dr. Strange followed a belief system closer to my own than my father's." She had told them. "What you describe is more…western. My father was a follower of the Eastern styles."

Now she stood at the entrance, smiling.

"I have news!" She told them, waltzing in at Kara's invitation.

"What news?" Rogue plopped down in a seat and tossed a leg up over one arm…a pose more suited to a teenager than a grown woman.

But then, by looking at them, if one did not know them, one could easily believe that neither of the women could possibly be past their mid twenties.

"Lex got a call from Tony Stark today. Though he would not say why, he did say that he had had a sudden urge to purchase a section of land in Colorado…the same section of land where you were found!" Stephanie told them. "And he has decided to hand it over to you so you can build a Fortress there like the one you said you had in that Otherverse!"

"Now that is news!" Rogue sat up, smiling at Kara. "Hey, Colorado beats the Arctic or Antarctic any time!"

"I wonder why?" Kara mused.

"He wouldn't say." Stephanie shrugged. "Though Lex thinks that it may have something to do with his social life."

"His social life?" Kara frowned.

"Yeah. According to Lex, Tony has been seen around Phoenix with a gorgeous red-head. No one knows where she came from…but Tony seems to be taken with her!"

"There's your answer." Rogue smiled. "Tony's in love and feeling extremely generous. I know how he feels!" She batted her eyes at Kara, which caused Stephanie to burst out laughing as Kara pulled a cushion off the couch and tossed it at Rogue! Stephanie then sobered a bit.

"Any way. Lex and Mercy would like us to join them for dinner tonight." She went on. "He's been fielding questions left and right about you two and I think he is getting tired of hearing complaints that neither of you will take the time to talk to the press. Plus…the President of the UEG has contacted Lex and demanded that you be presented to the UEG council for Judgment."

"Judgment?" Rogue was instantly serious. "Judgment for what? Being Kryptonians?"

"Basically, yes."

Kara had assured Stephanie they would be at the dinner and then eased her out the door so she and Rogue could get ready.

After changing into jeans and flannel shirts, furnished by Mercy, the two had left their rooms and made their way to the main living area where they were met by a butler who showed them out to the balcony where Lex, Mercy, and Stephanie were seated around a table, enjoying drinks_._

Kara had to stop and shake her head at the situation. Lex, seeing this, put his drink down and smiled.

"Let me guess." He said. "You never thought you would see the day when you would be having dinner with the notorious Lex Luthor."

"Something like that, yes." Kara admitted as she and Rogue took their seats at the table. "Old habits and thought patterns are not easily forgotten…nor are past hurts."

"Understandable." Lex nodded. "Trust is not given or taken…it is earned."

"Exactly." Kara regarded the bald scientist-turned-president-turned businessman with grudging respect. "Though I must admit, you have done nothing since we have been here to warrant my distrust."

"And I hope I never shall." Lex raised his glass to emphasize his point and then drained it.

"Lex was going through some things he was able to retrieve from the Kent Farm after it was destroyed by the Phantom Zone Criminals." Mercy spoke into the ensuing silence. She lifted a small wooden box from under the table and opened it, lifting out a small band of red cloth, which, after a questioning look at Luthor, she passed to Kara.

"Ma Kent made that for Clark while he was a boy…right after I rigged up a red sunlight emulator for her so she could sew the material." Lex explained.

It was a headband.

Kara turned the band over and over in her hands, noting the intricate detail in the symbols sewn around it.

"Ma never knew what those symbols meant. It was something she traced off the side of the rocket."

"A Kryptonian blessing." Kara's voice was nearly a whisper. "From parents to a child. 'May the light of Rao watch over you, our son. You are of the House of El…Make us proud!'"

"A blessing? Rao?" Lex looked confused and Rogue, remembering his questions concerning Rao when they had first awakened, accessed those memories of Kara's that she retained and answered.

"The house of El was known to be one of the few major houses of Krypton that retained many of the old traditions and belief systems." She told him. "At least in our reality. It would not be strange for an El to put such a blessing on the rocket. Though among the top scientists, neither Jor nor Zor accepted the fallacy that advanced scientific mastery negated the need for spiritual belief systems."

"Though Jor-El was a bit more self-conscious about it than my father." Kara put in, still turning the headband in her hand. "My father, thanks, I believe to my mother, was the more spiritual of the brothers."

Kara spun the headband in her hands one more time and then started to hand it back to Mercy.

"Keep it." Lex told her. "I can't think of anyone better suited."

Kara locked eyes with Lex and slowly nodded, tears welling up in her eyes and threatening to spill over. She then clutched the headband and, with an evil glance towards Rogue, slipped it over her head, reaching back to pull her long blonde hair through and over the back. Rogue groaned and fixed Lex with a baleful stare.

"Do you know how long it took me to get her to stop wearing her old headband?" She told him. "Now I have to live with the eighties look again!" She then turned to Kara. "Don't you even think of wearing that with your leather outfit!"

Everyone broke out laughing but Kara soon brought them all back to Earth.

"What is this about the UEG and judgment?" She demanded as the butler slid plates of food in front of the diners.

"A formality." Lex assured her. "The Council, the legislative branch of the UEG, simply wants assurance that neither of you are members of the Phantom Zone Criminals." He shook his head. "I say formality but, the truth is, anything is possible. I set the Council up to be a check against the Administrative Branch of the UEG. But now days, they are little more than President Golder's rubber stamp." He picked at his food, twirling his fork as he grimaced. "I simply do not understand it. I instituted a system that should be as damned close to perfect as humanly possible. Yet in a scant seventeen years it is threatening to fall apart. There is not a section in that government that has not become corrupted, I believe. Unless, perhaps, it's Sec-Pol."

"You made a simple mistake, Lex." Kara observed, causing the others at the table to grow quiet. Lex stopped picking and looked up at her, his eyes narrowed.

"And what mistake would that have been?" He demanded.

Kara ignored his tone and shrugged.

"You tried to go to fast." She answered. "You tried to pull a civilization that was already having difficulties living in the twentieth century into the twenty-third, technologically and sociologically speaking." She stabbed a piece of meat with her fork and pointed it at Lex like a weapon. "You tried to make them grow up too quick, Lex. That's all. While it all seems so simple to you, you have to remember that you are not an average person. You make Einstein look dumb. So the answers seem so clear to you. You just did not take into account that not everyone is going to be able to see what you see. This world was not ready for a one world Government when you created the UEG…and it is still not ready. The problem is; it is here. You can't go back. So we deal with the situation we have and try to ease people into the next century…hopefully preventing them from blowing the hell out of themselves in the process."

"We?" Mercy leaned forward. "Have you decided to stay then?"

Kara hesitated but, after a glance towards and a nod from Rogue, she nodded.

"We have." She said, recalling her dream. "I don't think we ever really had a choice. But, we will not stay where we are not welcome, nor will we surrender ourselves to authorities for punishment, simply because we are Kryptonian. If that turns out to be the case, then we will bring the girls from Otherverse and then leave Earth…forever!"

Lex was thoughtful for a moment and then nodded.

"Fair enough." He said. "I would not worry too much about the judgment, though. I cannot believe that Golder is stupid enough to risk a complete, open schism. And that is exactly what would happen after the events of the past few days." He leaned back in his chair, smiling, and everyone relaxed. Mercy was one of the few people that could tell Lex he was wrong without incurring his wrath. Now it seemed that Kara had joined that small club. "Whether you two believe it or not, you have become the darlings of the press. And I am not even going to attempt to guess what they will do when they find out about Carrie and Karen." He shook his head. "In just a few short days you two have turned the news around. Where there had been nothing but problems here and problems there…there are sudden glimmers of light in the gloom. Finally, after so long, the news people are able to report on something they have not been able to report on for so long. Real, tangible hope!"

"Superwoman and Rogue." Mercy put her two cents in, shaking her head. "You cannot open a newspaper, listen to the radio, or watch T.V. without hearing something about you two." She blushed. "There was even a report of one guy that was going to seek you out, wherever you were, so that he could become your love slave."

Kara sputtered and Rogue quickly slapped her on the back, dislodging the piece of meat she had nearly swallowed. Kryptonian or not, she could still choke to death.

"He what?" She waved it aside. "Nevermind, I don't think I want to know."

"I saw that report!" Stephanie chimed in. "The guy was rather cute." She looked at Kara. "If you don't want him can I…" She trailed off as everyone looked at her…and then Lex burst out laughing again.

As everyone joined in Kara leaned back in her seat, shaking her head. No, she would never have dreamed that she would be sitting down to dinner with Lex Luthor…Much less enjoying it.

MV-1

Rogue awoke to an empty bed.

At first, the fact did not concern her. Kara was often up and around much earlier than she…a sickness Rogue was sure could be cured eventually.

It was only after she dressed, noting as she did that Kara had elected to wear her uniform rather than the civilian attire Mercy had provided, and made her way to the guest kitchen of the penthouse, that she began to have wonder.

In the Fortress, before the Ripple, Rogue would wake and find Kara relaxing in the kitchen with her second or third cup of coffee. A strange thing in it self, according to Kara. Before her death, she had never had a taste for coffee. Since her resurrection, it had become a daily ritual.

Over the past few days in Lex's Penthouse, she had kept to the same habits and Rogue would find her skimming through the early morning edition of the Daily Planet (she was surprised to discover that the Daily Planet was one of the few papers since the invasion to return to the old tradition of putting out both morning and evening edition papers Monday through Saturday).

After a quick morning kiss, Rogue would then shuffle to the coffee pot, pour herself a cup and then join Kara to spend an hour or so waking up and reading the paper…A good way, Kara had claimed, of learning about the people in this new world.

Kara had, however, been saddened to discover that none of the names she had associated with the Daily Planet could be found.

Today the kitchen was empty…though a full pot of hot coffee had been made. An indication that Kara had made the pot for Rogue before leaving.

She poured a cup and moved to the table where the still rolled up paper lay.

She was standing, sipping her coffee, looking down at the table, when Stephanie, yawning, almost stumbled into the room.

"I have got to get back to work." The Doctor remarked as she poured herself a cup. "I am not used to sleeping so late and if I keep it up…I am going to get spoiled."

"Late?" Rogue lifted an eyebrow. "It's barely six thirty in the morning."

"Like I said…late. Half the day is wasted."

"You and Kara…you are both mentally ill." Rogue shook her head.

"Speaking of Kara." Stephanie stirred cream and sugar in to her cup and looked over at the table. "I'm surprised she's not up yet."

"She's up." Rogue replied. "Up and out, would be my guess."

"Out?" Stephanie glanced up at the clock above the small kitchen sink and frowned. Rogue had been correct about the time. "We have to be in Geneva in a few hours!"

"I know." Rogue put her cup down and headed out of the kitchen. "Tell Lex that we will meet him there." She told Stephanie.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go find Kara. I think I know where she might be."

MV-1

Rogue stepped out onto the roof and, after a quick wave to the guards and landing pad crew, leapt into the air, sailing far out and over Metropolis.

From here she could get a good view of the entire sprawling metroplex.

It bore scant resemblance to the images of Metropolis she pulled from those memories of Kara's locked deep within her own mind. But then, after seeing the images of what this city had looked like after the invasion, she was surprised it even existed at all.

Tall buildings and spires, looking like a city from the future far more than it did a city that should exist at the beginning of the twenty-first century.

Vehicles, some powered by electricity and others powered by various other sources, crawled along the massive highway and interstate systems as the early morning commuters made their way into the city.

Sirens sounded in the distance and a quick check with telescopic and x-ray vision showed that emergency crews already had the situation well in hand…her help would not be needed.

She sailed out over the bay, dropping low enough that she could feel the spray of salt water in her face as she buzzed the fishing trawlers heading out for the day.

Here and there a figure would look up and, hesitantly at first, wave in her direction. The waves becoming more enthusiastic when she responded by waving back or performing some aerial acrobatics.

Back in towards the heart of the city she once again gained altitude and wondered what kind of fits she was giving the air traffic controllers at the downtown airport.

As she neared her final destination she once again activated her telescopic vision…this time to confirm her earlier guess that she knew where Kara had gone. She had been right.

Her first thought was that Kara might have gone to the Fortress, or even to the Superman Memorial exhibit in Central Park.

Right on the heels of those thoughts, however, had come the most likely answer.

And so now she checked her speed and flipped her legs out in front of her as she lit easily on the roof of the Daily Planet…directly beneath the great, golden, spinning globe.

While she had expected to find Kara here, she had not expected to see what she saw.

Kara must have been to the Fortress after all.

She stood on the edge of the platform on which the great spinning globe perched, her hands to her side, looking out over the city. Behind her, a long red cape flapped in the wing.

She wore a long sleeved one piece, black on the sleeves, sides, and back with a wide blue stripe down the front. A large stylized S, the symbol of the House of El, nearly covered both breasts and protruded just above the low cut one piece that left her shoulders and chest bare.

"Love, we are going to have to build an extra large Fortress…just to hold your clothes." Rogue teased as she touched down next to her.

"I've always liked having a variety." Kara remarked, somewhat distantly.

"Okay. Spill it. What's up?" Rogue demanded, placing a hand on one of Kara's bare shoulders and rubbing gently.

"I'm scared, Rogue." Kara whispered. "I didn't feel it so much in your world. There I was just one of many heroes. I knew there were more experienced people around if I ever got in over my head." She took a deep breath. "And it wasn't so bad in Otherverse…especially after Zal arrived. Again, I knew that, even if I failed, someone would be there to carry on…or to clean up my mess. But here…" She turned and looked at Rogue. "Here it's different. Here we are on our own. What if we screw up? These people will be counting on us!"

"What is it you are always saying?" Rogue understood what Kara was feeling. "We'll find a way?" She patted Kara's shoulder. "That is what we will do. We'll find a way. Kara, no one is perfect, not even you. But you've already proven you have what it takes. Who else do you know that has sacrificed her life for everything…and lives to tell about it?"

Kara smiled and turned, pulling Rogue close.

"I love you, you know that?"

"Of course…what's not to love?" Rogue laughed and gave Kara a quick kiss. "But right now, we have a meeting to get to. It's time to introduce Superwoman to the world!"

"You're right." Kara sighed and then brightened. "But I don't think we'll wait for the UEG to introduce us." She took Rogue's hand and pulled, sending them both tumbling off the edge of the building. Halfway down, they slowed and Kara, after a quick search with x-ray vision, flew to a window. "If I recall, WGN is housed in the same building with the Planet. And I promised Lucy Lane an interview!"

**_End of_** **_Arrival: Chapter 5_**

Like this chapter? Hate it? Let me know!  
Leave Feedback at:

- Story written and copyrighted (C) 2003 by Dylan Clearbrook

- and may not be reprinted without permission.

- The Continuum Worlds Concept is a joint creation of

- Dylan Clearbrook and Eldric.

- The Otherverse and The Multiverse, as depicted in the

- Continuum Worlds, are original creations of Dylan Clearbrook.

- Alterverse and The Inheritors, as depicted in the Continuum Worlds,

- are original creations of Eldric.

- The Realm and Shadowverse, as depicted in the Continuum Worlds,

- are original creations of John P. and Jason G respectively.

- Some characters in Continuum Worlds stories are original creations

- of Dylan Clearbrook, Eldric, Michael Liebhart, Jake H., Jason G.,

- Andrew Shields, Kyle M., Brian, or Jason Froikin and may not

- be used without express permission of the respective author.

- All DC characters are property of D.C. Comics.

- All Marvel characters are property of Marvel Comics.


End file.
